The Girl In My Dreams
by Kas.writes
Summary: Tobias has been having dreams of a girl, but he can't see her face or touch her, he just knows he loves her. When he returns to school he keeps seeing her blonde hair but never her face. He has to find the girl in his dreams. DISCLAIMER I DON"T OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY CHARACTER OR ANYTHING JUST THIS FANFIC THAT CAME FROM MY OWN IMAGINATION! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N YES FANFIC IS BACK UP! AHH! The site was down FOREVER! and now we are LIVE! AHH! Okay so this is a NEW story obviously! It came to my at like 3:30 AM I grabbed my Ipod and wrote most of it on the notes and then I sent it to my email. This is NOT a rip off, of beautiful creature, I just have a feeling some one might say it is but the idea is totally original. OKAY! HERE WE GO! OMG I have been WAITING to post this! AHH! It's really good or at least that's what I think ANYWAY HERE! AH **

I stand by the coffin looking down at her, her blonde hair covering her face. All though I can't see her face I know she is beautiful.

I feel tears running down my cheeks my vision is blurry. I want to touch her. Move the hair from her face but I can't. I don't know how I got here. I don't know this girl. I just know I love her. Or loved her. She was my life, my soul, my purpose for living and now she is gone. And I can't bare to see where life takes me without her.

I go to move her hair from her face. So I can see her one last time before she is gone forever. When I touch her hair everything goes black.

I jolt up in bed sweaty. Once again I am having this dream I don't know why, but I keep seeing her, dead. When I touch her I awake. I know I won't be able to fall asleep now. I look at my clock 6:30 AM. I guess I could go for a bike ride or something I would have to be up in a half hour anyway.

I get up and slip on some shorts and a t-shirt. I walk down stairs knowing my dad is gone so I have the house to myself, like always. I eat a banana and go outside. I find my bike leaning against the house right where I left it last time I rode it. Which was forever ago.

I ride along the road going nowhere just riding getting my mind off the girl who appears in my dreams every now an then.  
>I don't know why she is there, this is the 6th time I have seen her, the first 3 times I thought nothing of it, but after that I can't help but think there is something wrong with me.<p>

I ride past the supermarket, past a gas station and turn around, I should get home and get ready for school, I start my Junior year, today.

I bike back to my house at a slower speed, not in a rush, if I get to school late that's okay. I bike for what seems like a shorter time than before, because even though I was taking my time, I got home in ten minutes, but I was gone for 30. I put my bike back on the side of the house and go inside. I walk upstairs to the bathroom and strip my sweaty clothes off, I turn the water on hot and step in the shower.

I take my time, most of the time just standing in the hot water, wonder what this girl looks like, all I know is: She is small, not curvy like most girls I see, blonde hair, and I love her. If I could just see her face, maybe I would recognize her or something, maybe I could see if she is real, or if the universe is telling me I can only find true love in my dreams, with a dead girl, that I have never seen.

I get out of the shower and dry off, I go in my room, the towel around my waist, I slip on my clothes, some dark blue jeans, with a black T-shirt that says 'It's not my fault.' it's my only clean shirt, I forgot to do my laundry again, it's not always the first thing on my mind.

I put some stuff in my school bag, it's not a backpack more of a laptop case with some room for books, I happen to take my laptop with me everywhere, not really sure why I do, I just do.

I go down stairs and make a more suitable breakfast, a bowl of cereal, 2 pop tarts and a glass of OJ. When I'm finished I grab an extra pack of pop tarts for Zeke, knowing he wont eat breakfast even though he should, we have foot ball tryout's, which I have been thinking on just going for track, I did football so I can run, which I like to do, more than football. I grab my bag and head out the door to my car, silver 2013 eclipse spyder, it's one of my dads cars but since he isn't home and I don't want to take the bus, I use any of his 3 cars he has here.

I get in the car and drive off to Zeke and Uriah's house, they both have cars, but their parents took the keys away, because they decided it would be fun to race each other around town, they didn't get caught by the police but one of their neighbors saw and told Mr. and Mrs. Pedrad, they took the keys and said Zeke and Uriah would have to get a ride to school. It's been like this for two weeks now, me taking them everywhere they _need_ to be.

I pull up and honk twice, Zeke and Uriah both run out to my car and fight for the front seat. In the end Uriah is in the back, Zeke up front.

"Here." I say and toss Zeke the pop tart.

"Yes! You never let me down." He says and rips open the pack, he tosses on back to Uriah, leaving one himself. "Brown sugar cinnamon may, be the most plain but it's one of the best!" Zeke exclaims.

"Hey, Four did you know that Zeke, was telling me that, today he is going to as Shauna out, after all these years of swooning over her." Uriah says from the backseat.

"Is that so?" I say looking over at Zeke, then back at the road.

"Yeah, I think might, I am not sure yet though, it just depends. " Zeke says finishing off his pop tart.

"Depends on what?" I ask.

"How she looks today, if she looks hot, like somkin hot, probably not, but if she just looks hot. like really hot, or normal self hot then hell yeah!" Zeke's logic has never made sense to me.

"Why don't you just ask her out anyway? No need to be a pansycake."

"Because she is always with her friends, you know Christina, Marlene, Lynn, and that other small one."

"Zeke, I have no clue who any of these people are." I say, which is true I don't pay much attention to girls, I did freshmen year, but they all wanted me and I just turned them down, not interested in any of them.

"Really? I could so you going out with Marlene, or Christina." Uriah says.

"Shut up Uri!" Zeke yells and hits Uriah's head. "But I would agree with Uri, I could see you with Marlene. Maybe Christina."

"If I was right what the fuck did you hit me!?" Uriah says and slaps Zeke's face. Which turns into a hitting war.

"GUYS! Stop!" I yell. They stop and are silent for the rest of the ride. Thank god.

**OKAY! So please TELL me about this, I think 3 stories MAY be to hard for me to handle but maybe not I could do it! But yea tell me how you like it! Please! Like I said this idea came to me at 3:30 AM Soooo YEAH! Tell me how you like it! **

**Keep CraZY and Fangirl/Boy On! ~Kim**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am so glad you guys like this! I hope this gets as big as my other stories! Thank you! :)**

I open my locker and put my put the books I don't need in there. I see Zeke walking to his class, which happens to be my class. "Zeke! Hey wait up." I say start to jog to him, I round the corner I saw him turn, as I turn the corner I see a wave of blonde hair round the corner, I stop dead in my tracks and look behind me. She's gone, no one is there, I shrug and rush back to Zeke.

After class Zeke and I walk back to our lockers. "Oh crap, look there's Shauna, should I go now?" He says.

"Yes, just go." I say, he need to just ask her already, it's obvious they like each other.

"Be my wing man?" He says, I haven't seen him this nervous is forever.

I roll my eyes. "Fine." I say, he and I walk over to Shauna and a couple of her friends.

"Hi Zeke!" Shauna says with a lot of enthusiasm. "Hi, Four." She says more casually.

"Hey." I say. Zeke looks at me expecting-ly. "So you girls cheer leading again?"

"Yeah." Shauna says.

"That's cool, so you get to see my buddy Zeke here play football." I say and pat Zeke on the back, bringing him more in the conversation.

"Yeah, I guess. What positions do you guy usually play?" A girl I think Marlene was her name.

"Quarterback." I say.

"Runner back." Zeke says.

"Oh, awesome! I feel kind of stupid I'm a cheer leader and I don't even know who is in the best two positions." Marlene says.

"Ha, that's cool. Most girls don't get football positions or anything football at all." Zeke says.

"Shauna teaches me some she knows a lot about the runner back?" She looks at Shauna making sure she's right, Shauna nods, and blushes. "Yeah, she says she could see some of the mistakes you make, and she could tell you how you could fix them, if she ever gets the chance to talk to you." Shauna elbows Marlene.

"Awesome. I'd love to talk to you about that sometime Shauna." Zeke says, he has obviously got his confidence back. "Do you want to got out sometime, you know to talk about it?" He asks Shauna.

"Sure, Id love to." She says with a smile. By this time I slid my way out of the conversation. I grab my books for my next class, and walk off to Spanish.

I arrive to Spanish a little late, well more of right on time. I take a seat in one of the two seats that are open. Mr. Salove starts to talk to us in Spanish, this is my second year in this class and I still don't know anything, I act like I am listening and just casually look around the room at the people who I will have to share this class room with for the next semester or two.

Two rows in front of me I see a girl, blonde hair, my dream comes flashing back to me, and I suddenly need to see this girl. I can't get up in the middle of class but I have to see her, I make a plan to catch her after class.

Time seems to be ticking slowly, as if not wanting me to see her, like in my dream. When the bell finally rings Ii grabs my stuff and rush to her desk, but I'm stopped. "Four! Hey, you trying out for QB again?" I turn to see Eric standing behind me, looking smug with his arms crossed. He really thinks he's 'the shit' like he's all that and a bag of chip, with a large soda. (Free refills)

"Trying out? Honey please Four here is already the QB." A girl I think her name is Mazzy, or no it's Moxie, no Molly. Molly that's her name.

"Like M-Ma-Molly, said I already have it." I say and leave them both, I can hear Molly trying to keep up with me, personally she is always around me it's annoying.

She finally loses me in a crowd of people, all I'm looking for is a blonde girl, short, blonde girl. But I can't find her, she always disappearing.

"DUDE! Hey, thanks to you I got a date with Shauna." Zeke says coming up to me. "Well it's more of a double date, you are going with. Crap what's her name...CHRISTINA! That's her name you are going with her." I roll my eyes.

"Thanks. I don't even know her and yet I am going out with her."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Shauna felt like she couldn't just leave Christina out, they were going to hang out tonight but, well then I asked her out, so I said you could take her since you don't have anyone...like me."

"Whatever, tonight?"

"Yeah, 6:00 for dinner, at Sara's dinner."

"Okay, I'll pick you up, then we can pick them up."

"Their meeting us there. "

"Okay. Hey I should get to class, see you are lunch. " I say and leave.

In class I can't get my mind off of the girl I've been seeing in my dreams,and now in school. I just want to see her face, to know her, touch her. I can never seem to reach her though, in reality or in my dreams.

By the end of class I realize I haven't payed attention in any of my classes today, I can't remember when the homework is due. I will just do it tonight. I have fully given up on looking for the girl today, I just wish I could know her name.

I get my lunch and sit with Zeke and the other football players, some of the cheer leaders sit with us too. By the time every one is at lunch the table is to full for my comfort, I pick my tray up and move to a table that no one is sitting at I sit there alone but before I know it people are already sitting with me, not just people on the football team but random people. I give up on my attempt to try to eat somewhat alone and just go wonder the halls. I see Shauna talking with a group of girls.

"Four hey, let me introduce you to Christina." She says calling me over. "Christina, Four, Four Christina."

"Hey." I say. She nods, she pretty but not really my type, he skin, hair, and eyes are all dark. She wears a cheer leaders uniform, Black and Grey, our schools colors.

"I think we have like 2 classes together." She says.

"Spanish and, Chem right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, this may sound weird but I sorta wasn't pay attention in class when is the homework due?" She laughs a little.

"Friday."

"Ah Thank you! I was going to just do it tonight when I got home."

"You still could I might have Tris over to help me, her brother tutors her and she tutors me."

"Cool. Yeah, I guess I could, get ahead in class, that would be nice. Well I am going to go. I'll see you tonight." I say, they wave and I leave.

I make my way outside I don't want to miss any of this warm weather. I sit on the ground and pull out my phone, I sit there for a while just playing stupid games until the lunch bell rings signaling for us to go to class. I put my phone away and head to my last class, gym. This is more of football try outs.

When I arrive everyone is already there in their gym clothes. "Okay, like always we will be having football tryout for the first day back. You can also do stuff like knife throwing, learning to shoot guns or how and arrows. These were just added this year since the high schools had changed." Mr. Ross says "if you do pick one of those then I am just giving you fair warning. Girls are really good at it and you will be competing with them."

I raise my hand. "Yes Four." Mr. Ross says.

"Is it possible to do like knife throwing and football?" I say. It would be cool to shoot a gun or throw knives.

"I don't see why not. I'm not from Erudite High so I don't see any logical reason why not, nor will I find one." We all laugh a little. There are five high school Dauntless High, Erudite High, Candor High, Abnegation High, and Amity high. Dauntless is the school with most sports, whole erudite is logical, candor being honest (no one likes them) abnegation selfless always doing things for people then there is amity always carefree happy. Annoying.

I decide to do football, and knife throwing, I will do Gun and Arrows next semester.

**Okay So I was going to update this last night but it took longer to write then I thought SOOO there it is! I hope you guys are liking this personally I have a lot of plans for this story so I am really excited about it! :)**

**KCAFG/BO! ~KIM**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. i you read my main story Four and Six Four and Tris then you will know the my friend passed away in his sleep last Wednesday we still don't know why. But I have been going through that and I had my aunts wedding I was a bridesmaid so I had to help her a lot and then we have school so it's been kinda hectic. But I'm back :)**

The day went by fast like usual so I guess you could say a normal pace. I took gym and all my other classes I am ready to leave. "Zeke, Uriah come on let's go." I call to them. It's now 4:30 practice is over almost everyone is gone Zeke just needs to hurry his ass up. Uriah and I wait in the car while Zeke talks with Shauna.

"How long is he going to take! He can talk to her tonight." Uriah complains.

"I don't know. Wish he'd hurry I'm hungry." I say.

While we wait for Zeke, Christina taps on my window, I roll it down.

"Hey I was sorta hoping you had the Spanish homework?" She says.

"Yeah. Here copy it while Zeke talks to Shauna." I say.

"Thank you! You're a life saver! " she takes the paper and grabs a notebook and pen from her bag and writes down the homework. I wait while she does that and Zeke talks to Shauna. Christina hands me my paper back. "Thanks I would have copied Tris' but she is in Spanish 3 so she doesn't really know the homework now."

"No problem. God Spanish 3 she must be smart. I should have her help me with my Spanish."

"It's mostly her brother. He helps her she helps me, I help no one."

"How fun."

"Okay let's go man. " Zeke says getting in the car.

"See ya tonight Christina."

"Ya. See ya tonight." She says and walks away to a group of girls. I drive off towards Zeke and Uri 's house.

"What were you and Shauna talking about? " Uri says to Zeke.

"None of your business. " Zeke responds with a smile.

"Here you go. Pick ya up at 6. " I say as I pull in the driveway.

"Thanks. Bye" they both say as the get out of the car.

I drive home listening to the radio, peaceful, nice not having those two teasing and hurting each other while I'm trying to drive. I pull into the driveway and walk into the house. It's quiet like usual, I grab my phone and call Will.

"_Hello?" _He says.

"Hey, do you want to come over. I need a little help with Spanish, I know you are in like Spanish 3." I haven't even started Spanish, I mostly just want some company, usually I turn on some music but I want a human here someone I can talk to.

_"Yeah, I'll be right over."_

"Thanks." I say and hang up the phone, in the meantime I turn on some music, and start on my other homework. Within 15 minutes Will walks in, all my friends have just started to walk in, instead of knocking. "About time. It looks like I need help with Geometry too."

"Okay, first Spanish." He says

"Okay." We sit in the kitchen for an hour finishing Spanish an Geometry. I look over at the time, 5:45"

"Shit, I have to go pick up Zeke. He has a date with Shauna and I am supposed to go with Christina."

"Oh okay. Christina? Did you ask her out?"

"No. She was going to hang out with Shauna tonight, so Zeke made it a double date... It's gonna be a little awkward, I don't really like Christina in that way."

"Oh. What's wrong with her, she looks good to me."

"It's not that she doesn't look good, she nice and all to, but I don't know, I would just like to be friends with her."

"I'd ask her out."

"Why don't you ask her then."

"I don't know."

"Well you should ask her. Hey thanks for helping me."

"Yeah no problem. Have fun."

"Yeah, I'll try, see ya tomorrow." I say as he walks to his car and I walk to mine. I get in and drive to get Zeke, on the way I realize...I forgot to get ready, I should have changed, I showered after gym at school but, I would have put on a clean shirt...if I had one.

I pull into Zeke's driveway and honk twice. He runs out, looks like her cleaned up a lot, showered, gelled his hair changed, and by the way he smell, a lot of cologne.

"You stink, should have taken a shower." I say teasing him, he looks at me worried. "Just kidding, you smell like a bottle of cologne. He sighs.

"Good." He totally doesn't realize how strong that is. "I'm so nervous! Are you?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"No need to be, I don't like Christina like that."

"Really? That's weird, I would have thought you would."

"Maybe you should set Will up with her. I know he likes her."

"Will? Will, doesn't like anyone."

"Yeah Will."

"Weird. Oh! Turn here!"

"Okay. And here we are. 6:05. We are late."

"I don't see Shauna's car, or Christina's. We are early." I roll my eyes and get out of the car.

"Lets go get some seats." We walk in Sara's Diner and sit at a table near the back. Three minutes later Christina and Shauna walk in and sit next to us.

"You look good Shauna." Zeke says.

"I always look good." She says back with a smile.

"No, you don't have you seen yourself in the morning? MONSTER!" Christina says laughing, I smile a little an Shauna blushes in anger.

"I'm sure she still looks good." Zeke says. Wow, I didn't know he could even talk to her, I thought he had the courage of a little girl.

"So Four, Christina tells me you guys have Spanish together." Shauna says.

"Yeah. I guess we do."

"When did I say that?" Christina says, blushing a little.

"Today, you said he let you copy his homework paper."

"Yeah, so I didn't have to go back and ask the Spanish teacher to give e another because I lost mine...or spilled soda on it..."

"Same thing." Zeke and I sit back listening to them, it's pretty awkward.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waitress says.

"Yeah." We all say. We order our food and the waitress leaves.

"So hows the homework going?" I ask Christina.

"Haven't even started. Yours?

"Done. I had Will come over and help me with some of it."

"Oh really? Will? I didn't know he helped you with school."

"Yeah, he helps me a lot he's pretty smart, even if he's Dauntless. He helps me whenever I need him to."

"Maybe he should help me. Tris isn't always available. Usually doing something stupid, or just being stuck home, her parents are kinda strict."

"You should I'm sure he'd be happy to help you. Who is Tris? I know she's like one of your friends but I have never seen her, or maybe I have I just didn't know it was her."

"Cool, I should ask him. Tris you haven't seen her or met her wow that's weird, she knows you. Uh, shes blonde, about yay tall, blue grey eyes. I know shes in at least 2 of your classes."

"Nope. Don't think I know here."

"Weird, she knows you. She has talked about you. Wow, well I guess you are like the most known person in school."

"Guess I am." I say with a slight laugh. The waitress brings our food we thank her and she leaves.

"So do you like the new stuff they added in Gym, guns and knifes, all that shit?" I ask Shauna and Christina.

"Yes! Totally awesome! I'm doing Guns, Arrows, and knives!" Christina says.

"Yeah! I'm just doing knives and guns. What are you guys doing?"

"I'm doing knives and guns." Zeke says.

"Yeah same."

"Only two?" Christina says.

"Yeah, we have football too."

"Oh yeah, that's why Shauna took two too, she has cheer leading, I don't cheer."

"You really should you would like it, I don't see why you don't." Shauna says.

"Because I just don't want to."

"Whatever, you really should but it's your choice. Hell even Tris does it and that's _Tris!" _

"Yeah well Tris can do whatever she wants and I don't have to do it."

"Fine."

"Fine. I am full. See if I did cheer leading I would have to keep a good figure and not have my fries and cheese burger."

"Not true. You could eat whatever you want it's your choice."

"Nope. Not doing it."

"Are you ready for your bill?" The waitress says. I scan the table we all nod. She puts the bill on the table.

"I'll pay." I say.

"I can pay for mine." Christina says.

"No Four has it. He's loaded." Zeke says.

"Yeah what Zeke says. And actually it's my dad who's loaded."

"Okay then. You pay." She says. We all get up and I go to the counter and pay, then we all head outside. Zeke and Shauna are far behind Christina and I.

"Thanks for paying." Christina says.

"Yeah, no problem."

We lean up against my car waiting for Zeke ans Shauna who have stopped walking halfway to the car. Five minutes pass when Christina speaks up.

"You should meet Tris. I mean I don't see much that you guys have in common but opposites attract right?" I don't say anything, I just nod.

"Hey Four! Can you take Christina home? Shauna and I are going to see a movie... Or you guys can come to but I know you didn't want to be out to late."

"Yeah. If Christina wants to go then I'll go, I don't have a curfew. Do you want to go?"

"No, I'm good." She says.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow then." Zeke says to us and him and Shauna walk to Shauna's car.

"Okay, so you are going to have to tell me where to go." I say as we get in my car.

"Yeah sure. Uh could you being me to Tris' though I told her I'd stay the night."

"Yeah. Sure."

"Thanks, Turn left here. So this is your Junior year?"

"Yeah, yours too I'm guessing?"

"Right here. Yeah. Keep going straight until you get to Midnight Ave, then turn left and her house is the 6th one down." I do as she says and within five minutes we are at Tris' house. "Thank you so much for the ride, and for paying for dinner."

"Anytime." She gets out of the car and knocks on the door of Tris' house. When the door opens I drive off.

**So how did you all like it? Good bad? I thought I should mention Tris in this one so Tobias kinda starts to hear more about her but never seems to see her. Only in his dreams though... AH I JUST GOT AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAY! :) **

**KCAFG/BO! ~Kim**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I got the Divergent US magazine with the 3 posters and then the Divergent EW magazine and the Divergent People Magazine...AWESOME RIGHT! I also got 2 new books hardcover for only 3.99$ I got: Gone. And Fade. Awesome huh! :)**

"Wait! Please! _I need to talk to you. Don't go." I yell to the girl. She stops running and turns to face me, wind blows her hair in her face I walk over to her, I touch her hand. Cold. But soft, and small, but they seem to carry so much._

_Shes gone now. I look around for her, I don't see her. I look behind me and there's the coffin, I walk up to it and see her. Dead. Hair in her face. I just want to see her, that's all I want._

_The coffin disappears I'm at school now. Gym class. "Throw the knives already!" I hear a voice yell to me. Eric is yelling at me to throw the knives. I grab three of them and turn to the target. It her. "Throw them now!" Eric yells._

_"Okay!" I yell back, I try to see her face but there seems to be a fog. Fog? I throw the first knife, then the second. _

_"Four, are you just going to make easy throws come one show us something good, I know you can do better than that." I throw the third and it barely skimming her ear. _

_Black again. I look around nothing. Where am I? Where is she? Who is she? Why can't I see her? I turn and see her standing behind me, of course I can't see her face but she is close enough to touch. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. _

I blot awake sweating again. second night in a row, they don't come that much... it's more of once a month, maybe twice. This time there was more, I got to touch her, feel her, kiss her. Is it weird that I'm in love with the girl in my dreams? Is she even real? I hope she is.

I almost fall off my bed when my phone rings.

"Hello?" I say, out of breath.

_"Hey, where are you? You missed first period." _

"WHAT?! Crap! I will be right there." I hang up. I rush and throw on some pants and any shirt I find on the floor. Goal today, do laundry.

I rush out the door, I call Zeke back realizing he called me from school, and I start to drive while on the phone.

_"Yeah?" _He says.

"How did you get to school?" I say.

"My parents gave me and Uriah our keys back last night."

"Oh, why didn't you call me sooner?"

"I thought you where hear already, I left you a text saying I don't need a ride."

"Oh I didn't see it. Okay well I'm here bye." I say and hang up. I rush inside everyone is just getting to class to I rush to Spanish. I get there just in time, everyone is just sitting down, I take the only empty seat I see next to Christina.

"Hey." She says.

"Hey. Did you get the homework done?" I say.

"Yeah, Tris help me."

"Nice." I turn back and face the teacher who is hushing everyone.

Class passes by fast, I look around the room, I remember seeing a girl with blonde hair, shes not here today.

I leave the class room, and head to my locker. I round the corner and run into someone. "Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going." I say.

"No it's my bad I wasn't looking either." She says.

"Then it's both of our faults." I say with a laugh, and look at the girl. Black hair, shes tall, almost my height, shes pretty. "I'm Four."

"Alex." She says. "You're number Four huh? The QB?"

"Yeah, yeah I am. How'd you know?"

"Cheer-leader."

"Oh, so you know Shauna?"

"Yeah. Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, but I am pretty sure her and my friend Zeke are going out now."

"Oh, then who's your girlfriend?"

"No one."

"Oh, cool. Or uh sorry about that or...god what are you suppose to say when someone doesn't have a girlfriend...uh Good for you or that sucks.."

"That is a really good question. Maybe we could talk about it over lunch?" I can see her blush.

"Sure, see ya then." She says and walks of to class. As soon as she out of sight Zeke rushes up to me.

"Who was that?" He says.

"Alex."

"What was _that_ about?"

"Nothing, we're just having lunch later."

"Really? I thought you were gonna go with Christina, you guys seemed to hit it off."

"Nope, we're just friends."

"Hm. So Alex then? You like her?"

"God Zeke I don't know. I have to get to class. See ya." I say and push past him going to my next class.

-Page Break-

Lunch finally comes and I am hungry, I walk straight to the lunch room, when I walk in I see Alex, but shes not along, shes with Max one of the football players, I watch as she moves her fingers up his chest and her hands go around his neck, his hand goes to her waist pulling her close, he leans down a little and kisses her...Maybe that's to light of words, more of they start eating each other faces. I now know what kind of girl she is.

I go and sit next to Zeke who is sitting at an empty table with Shauna and Uriah. "Hey where's that girl." Zeke says.

"Not gonna work out." I say nodding to her and Max.

"Sorry man."

"It's fine. I didn't know her anyway."

"Still sucks. I think we need to get you a girlfriend."

"I'm pretty sure when I find a girl I like then I will ask her out. Don't need anyone to do it for me." I say.

"Whatever man, I'm gonna help find you a girl."

"I can hook you up with someone. If you want." Shauna says.

"Thanks guys. But I am good really I am." I finish eating and walk out there is 5 minutes before lunch is over so I just wander the halls.

I round a corner there are a lot of people, I weave through everyone. I see the girl. Blonde hair and short. And hey guess what! I can't see her face, she's looking down, she walks by me but I stop her. I grab her arm and she turn to face me, she has a surprised look on her face. "I know you?" I say.

"No, we've never met." She says.

"No, you're her. I've seen you I know you."

"Pretty sure you don't. I mean I know your Four, everyone knows you."

"If you know my name can I ask you, what your's is?"

"Call me Six."

"Six? Why?"

"Why Four?"

"Touché." She smiles a little.

"Well nice to finally met in Four."

"And you, Six." I saw and smile at her. Her, the girl in my dreams.

**OMG THEY MET! YAY! How was that BAM two chapters in ONE DAY! WOOOHOOO! How was it do you like how they met? In my mind it looks like the cover pic I made for the story. :) Hope you all liked it! :D **

**KCAFG/BO! ~Kim**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N OMG THE OSCARS! Jen SO funny! I am so mad Leonardo DiCaprio didn't win, or Jennifer Lawrence...SO MAD! But Ellen was so funny and Jen got her Pizza and she fell...AGAIN. **

All the way home I couldn't stop thinking of her. I know it's her. I know it is. If I could only see the girl in my dreams face, then I would know for sure.

When I get home I put some clothes in the wash ad sit on the couch to watch some TV. How long have I been sitting here? I just need a way to see her again, I decide to leave the house and drive to Sara's diner.

I get there and see Uriah there with Marlene, Christina and I think her name is Lynn. "Hey Uriah?"

"Hey, Four! Wanna join us?" Uriah says.

"Sure." I say and sit next to Uriah. "What are you doing here?"

"We are waiting for Zeke, Shauna, Tris, Will, Finn, and you. I was just about to call you."

"What for?"

"We all just wanted to get hang out, I mean there is nothing better to do right?" I nod in agreement.

"Oh, Tris just texted me, she can't come. her parents said no." Christina says

"Poor girl, she never gets out much." Marlene says. I still don't know this girl Tris that everyone else seems to know. I make a mental note to try to find her tomorrow.

"That brings us down one. When the other get here we can start the game." Uriah says.

"Game?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah we are going to play Truth or Dare."

"Fun, haven't played that since middle school."

"Yeah, it's going to be fun. We are all so much older."

"Yeah, more daring dares." Marlene says with a wink to Uriah. Five minutes later Zeke, will and Shauna arrived.

"Hey is Finn coming?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah, he's like five minutes away." Zeke says.

"Okay, let's get started then."

"Who's going first."

"Me! It was my idea not yours I just told you about it so I go first." Uriah says.

"Okay Uri go." I say.

"Okay. Christina, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to tell us all who you like."

"Myself."

"No of guys at school."

"You didn't say that at first, all you said was say who I like, and I like myself. I am awesome."

"Fine, go."

"Hey sorry I'm late!" Finn says walking in and sitting at our table.

"Perfect! Finn, truth or dare."

"Uh, Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the waitress."

"Fine. Waitress!" He calls.

"Is there something you needed?" She says when she arrives. Finn gets up and cups the waitresses face in his hand and kisses her, the weird thing is, she kisses him back. He pulls back and winks at her, taking his seat again.

"Thanks, doll." He says.

"I-Is that all?" She says, blushing.

"Yup." Finn says, and slides a piece of paper to her. "Call me sometime." He says. She smiles, still blushing, and walks away. "Four. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us why you never have a girlfriend, how long has it been? five years?"

"Dude I've never had a girlfriend because all the girl just want one thing from me, either popularity or sex. But I have my eye on a girl, I don't know her."

"Wait when did this happen? Who is she, what does she look like?" Uriah questions.

"I saw her today, and I don't know. Pretty. I guess."

"Not enough bro!"

"I'm going to find out more about her when I do I will tell you." He sighs.

"Fine."

"Hey, Four. Maybe I could help. I know like every girl in school." Christina offers.

"Sure, thanks. Zeke. truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to tell us all what is going on with you and Shauna."

"We are going out. That's about it. Will. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Christina."

"Uh, I barely know her. But alright." He leans in to Christina, and kisses her. Next thing I know they are making out, I was kind of surprised Christina went for it, but hey they seem happy.

"Okay! Hey! Enough, please." Finn says laughing. They break apart embarrassed.

"Marlene truth or dare."

"I'm gonna go with truth."

"Do you like any one at this table?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Uh your turn is up my turn." Mar says. "Lynn. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Four."

"Fine. Get over here Four." Lynn says. I get up and sit next to her, she presses her lips to mine. "Done. Okay. Shauna. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to go in the bathroom with Zeke and do 7 minutes in heaven."

"Come on Zeke." Shauna says and leads Zeke to the bathroom. We wait six minutes then Uriah and Will bust in the bathroom. When they come back to their seats I take my chance to leave.

"Guy's I should get going it's getting late and I need some sleep." I say.

"Really!? But the game just started!" Uriah says.

"Yeah, I have some home work and I need to finish my laundry."

"Fine. But I want you to tell me all about this girl. I need to know these things."

"Yeah, sure. You're acting like a girl right now... See ya guys tomorrow." I say and leave.

I get in my car and drive off towards home. When I get there I get the mail, and go inside. I go and put my clothes in the dryer, and watch TV while I do my homework. When I am finally done its 12:00 AM. Me being me, to lazy to move I sleep on the couch with the TV on. Before I know it, I'm out, dead asleep, where I know I will see her again. Hopefully.

**This chapter took me 3 days to write because I have been so busy. but I finished it. now I need to update my other to stories. and do school, and do chores and yeah...So I hope you guys enjoy how much I have been updating this you are all so amazing and I would just like to say... OH MY GOD DIVERGENT IS NOW 16 DAYS AWAY! AHHH!**

**KCAFG/BO! ~KIm**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated I have been crazy busy like omg I just want to rest.. BUT OMG I SAW DIVERGENT ON THURSDAY! IT WAS SOO GOOD! LIKE REALLY GOOD! There where some parts I wish were there or were better...I'm talking to you the 'I love you.' part! If you want to know anything about it message me! :) 4.4/5 that is my rating! HA**

The fire licks my heels as I run, trying to get away from it, but it just keep up with me. I hear a scream, and stop in my tracks. She screams again. "Tobias! Help me! Please!" I can see her, standing in the fire, I run into the flames, wanting to stop, but I know I can't I have to save her, I reach her and carry her out of the fire.

I reach a stream and I run into the water, gently placing her in, her eyes barley flutter open, he hand goes to my check. I can see her blue grey eyes, her blonde hair but not the rest of her face. "Tobias. I love you, never forget that. I don't want to leave you."

"What? No, you can't! PLEASE! Don't leave me!" I scream to her as I feel her body go limp in my arms.

I stand in front of her coffin, I want to see her beautiful yes again, I know they are going to haunt me until I see them again. I move the hair from her face.

* * *

><p>Once again I jolt awake. I know her eyes. I have seen them before, I know Six is her, I know it. I just need to find Six, I need to know her friends, her classes, I have to know her, I have to see her, I don't just have to I need to, I am losing more sleep every night. It's 4 AM I am up so early, I need to sleep more, but I can't. I look over at the TV, I slept on the couch again, I get up and walk to the kitchen and make some breakfast. I hear my phone ringing, but can't find it, I feel around my pockets and find it; in my pocket the whole time...<p>

"Hello?" I say. Who would call at 4 AM?

"Tobias. I am going to send you a check that you can cash two days after you get it, that should be enough money for the next month or so. Bye." The man they call my father, says. I consider him, my provider, but not really, he gives me money and the never calls until he sends the next check, so every month.

I go and sit in front of the TV, knowing nothing good will be on so I just turn Netflix on, I don't know what I am going to watch so I just click a random show.

I end up falling asleep, I know this because I wake to my alarm on my phone going off. I rush up stairs to the laundry room and grab my clothes from the dryer, I get in the shower and stand under the hot water until it runs out. There is no rush. I slip my clothes on and grab my bag, running out to my car. I catch myself going to pick up Zeke, and Uri, I turn right instead of left making my way to school.

I get there and I see a short blonde girl, looking in the hood of a car next to a taller light brown, or dirty blonde, haired boy. "Need some help?" I say getting closer to them.

"Yes please." The girl says with out looking up.

"No, I got this Beatrice, I have read all about car engines."

"Sometimes reading wont help fixing." She says and looks up facing me. Her Blue-grey eyes burning holes into mine. "Oh, its you. I didn't know you knew about fixing cars."

"Oh, hey...Six... Yeah, I kinda taught myself. What seems to be the problem?" I say. I can't believe that I have run into her again, and now listening to her voice and seeing her eyes, I know for sure it is her.

"Six? Beatrice who is this?"

"Caleb, Tris or Six not Beatrice please."

"That is your name and it doesn't make sense to call you anything other than Beatrice."

"You call be Six or Tris, or don't call me at all." She says. Tris... I have heard that name.

"Tris? You're friends with Christina huh?" I say.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh no reason, she talks about you a lot. That means this is Caleb your brother." I say and extend my hand to his, he takes it.

"And you are?"

"Oh sorry. I'm Four."

"And how do you know who I am."

"Well you help Tris with school, who helps Christina, who helps Will, who helps me. It's a circle of help, I guess."

"Well that is very weird, if you guys want I can just help you all at once, it would be easier."

"Okay. So uh, the car?"

"Yeah, I think it's the timing belt. But we have to get to class, could you help after school, or during lunch?" Tris says.

"Oh you are in luck I am good at timing belts. Yeah sure." I say. She closes the hood and grabs her bag, I follow behind her and Caleb.

As Caleb enters his class room, I walk up next to Tris. She looks over at me but then as fast as she looks she looks back to the floor.

"What class do you have?" I ask.

"Chemistry." She says.

"Oh, that's my next class. I kinda suck at it." I say with a slight laugh. She just nods a little.

"This is my class." She says.

"Okay. Well it was really nice to see you again Six...I will see you at lunch?"

"Yeah. You too, Four. See ya." And with that she enters her classroom. I walk to my class even though I will be late I don't rush. I am finally getting to know her, I have seen her once and now I am helping her with her car. Is it weird that I know I love her, and I don't know her that well, it can't be because I see her, now every night.

I walk in class, the teacher says something but I ignore it taking my seat and apologizing for being late. By the end of class, I already want to see her again.

Zeke rush up to me when he see's me. "Hey I thought you weren't going to make it today where were you?" He says.

"I got her on time, I was just helping someone with their car." I say.

"Who?"

"Uh, that one kid and his sister, you know the smart kid...His sister is friends with Christina and Shauna." I say, I know her name, and I know his name, why didn't I just say them.

"Oh, Tris an Caleb. Wow Caleb couldn't fix it."

"He know what to do...just not how to do it." I say, Zeke laughs.

"Okay, well lets get to class. Hey do you happen to have any food? Forgot breakfast."

"Really? No I don't, but lets go out for lunch today, I am sick of school food."

"Alright. Fine, next time though bring food."

"Will do." I say and head to class.

* * *

><p>After my final class before lunch is over I put my stuff in my locker and grab my keys. "Hey Four, are we going to invite everyone to lunch with us?"<p>

"Just our group and who ever they want I guess. I'll meet you but the car." I say and head out to Tris and Caleb's car.

"Thought you weren't going to show." Caleb says.

"Had to make lunch plans. Sorry. Uh okay so timing belt?"

"Yeah." Tris says. I look around in the hood.

"Alright, so I can give you guys a lift home or something but I can fix this at my house, where I have tools or you can all a tow to tow it to a shop and get it fixed." I say.

"Crap. Dad is going to kill us, we don't have money to get this fixed." Tris says.

"Beatrice! Watch your langue. I know, he isn't going to be happy." Caleb says.

"Uh, I can fix it...for free. If you want, I have all the tools." I say, they both look at me not sure if its a thankful look or a pleading look, or maybe a 'we don't take charity' look. "I would love to do it, really. Just count it as a month of school help."

"Deal!" Caleb says. Tris just rolls her eyes.

"Okay, so how are we getting it to your house?" Tris says.

"I have a chain we can hook up." I say. "But in the mean time, do you guys wanna come with me and some friends out for lunch?"

"Tris! You coming?" Christina yells right after I invited them.

"Come on, you guys can rid with me." I say. Tris finally nods, Caleb agrees.

"Hey, Chris, I'm riding with Four." She says. She picks riding with a stranger than a friend, that's a little weird, but I like it.

"Okay. Caleb! You are coming with me though, you can keep Will off me while I drive." Christina says laughing, Will kisses her check.

"Okay. Let's go then. Will you're in the back seat, you would be more of a distraction upfront, than in the back, therefore less chances of an accident."

"Oh, shut up Caleb." Tris says and starts to walk to my car, I am not sure if she know which one it is.

"SHOTGUN!" Uriah yells when he reaches my car.

"Maybe you should let the girl sit of front." Tris says.

"I didn't know you were coming. I didn't even know you knew Four." Uri says.

"Well 1) everyone knows Four. 2) He invited me so I'm coming." Tris says.

"Alright. You can sit up front if you want to."

"Hey! Can I ride with you Four, Zeke is being a dick." Marlene says.

"Yeah. hop in back with Uriah." I say, once we are all in I drive off to Sara's Diner.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it!? I was going to write more but I am going to see God's Not Dead with my youth group so I stopped here! I really hope you guys all like it! Sorry if there is any spelling errors in a rush here ha! Tell me if there are tho! and tell me how you like it! :D<br>**

**KcAfG/Bo! ~Kim**


	7. Chapter 7

**A****/N God's Not Dead. Yeah I just saw it with my youth group. It's really good! Also thank you for your reviews I love them all!**

* * *

><p>When we arrive at Sara's Diner, I park the car and get out, I rush over and open Tris' door for her. "Thanks." She says getting out of the car. When Uriah and Marlene get out I lock the doors. I catch up to Tris who is almost to the, entrance of the diner, I rush and open the door for her, letting it swing closed on Uriah.<p>

"Thanks." She says.

"Four! Hey we're over here." Zeke yells, from across the diner. We walk over to them ans sit down. "We kind of already ordered so when every you're ready call the waitress"

"Okay." I say. "What do you want?" I ask Tris.

"Uh. Not sure, what's good?"

"What's good. It's all good!"

"Okay. I will just have what ever you're having." I call the waitress over.

"The usual..but two of them for me and..Tris." I say, the waitress writes our order down and walks away.

"Tris and I." Tris says.

"Huh?"

"It's 'Tris and I' not 'me and Tris'. Just saying." I laugh a little.

Shauna and Zeke are whispering across the table about god knows what, but they keep looking in my direction, then talking again.

"So Caleb, you and Tris can come over after school and just hang out while I fix the car, it should take at least an hour maybe, but that is best case scenario."

"Tris, is going over. Christina or Will is going to take me home, I have school to do." Caleb says.

"For all you know Caleb, Four could be a murderer and you would let me go to his house alone." Tris says teasing her brother.

"Well if he goes to school with us and he is anything like I think he is...just a jock, then you should, be fine." Is that what people think I am...Just a jock. It has to be the football. Once you're on the team you're a jock...and if you either date the head cheerleader or not date anyone then you are a jock.

"But what if I am just good at looking like a Jock, but I am really a murderer." I say. I can see Tris smile from the corner of my eye.

"Then I am just going to have to trust you wont kill my sister. I have to study, there is a pile of books waiting to be read, right now."

"Don't you kinda find it sad how my own bother doesn't care if you kill me, Four." Tris says.

"No. I find it normal...I have big plans for yo- or uh, your car... I am going to chop up the engine a little, throw some of its body parts in the junk yard and yeah." Tris breaks out laughing and Caleb has a horrified look on his face.

"Sounds like a plan. I don't think you're a murderer anymore." Tris says while laughing, her laugh is beautiful, her whole face lights up and her smile makes me want to smile. She is so beautiful, I wish I could tell her.

"Stop. Tris if you really want me to come _that_ bad I'll come." Caleb says.

"No Caleb. It's fine. You have work to do. I can defend myself from this murderer." She says nudging my shoulder. I don't know how we are getting a long so well.

"Tris, I haven't seen you this happy in...god Chris how many years has it been." Marlene says.

"Oh well over three...hundred." Christina reply's.

"Really guys?" Tris says, going from laughing to a stern angry face, blushing. God she is even beautiful when she's angry.

"What?" They both say at the same time. Tris just glares at them.

* * *

><p>We all head back to school in the same cars we came in, Tris upfront next to me, and Marlene and Uri in the back. The ride to school wasn't quiet...Well it was upfront, just not in the back. Marlene and Uri, talk really, really, loudly.<p>

"Hey, thanks for the ride." Tris says as we walk back in to school.

"Yeah, anytime, Tris." I say, opening the door for her.

"So I'll meet you after school, by my car or your's?"

"Meet by your car and I will drive mine over to your's and hook it up to the chain so we can pull it."

"Okay. See ya." She says, and walks away to her class. This is the girl that I have seen so may times in my dreams, I have run into her, once, and now I am finally getting to know her. And I just hope, that the girl I see in my dream is like her... Kind yet, mean, strong, brave, and funny. I watch her as she turns the corner, once she is gone, I head for my class.

All through class I can't stop thinking about her. As I walk to gym, I see her walking in that direction as well, I run and catch up to her.

"Hey, you going to gym?" I ask when I reach her.

"Yeah, knife throwing." She says not looking at me.

"Same! Then I have football and I think that's it."

"I have Cheer after this, then that's it for me."

"That mean we will finish at the same time. "

"Yeah." She says stopping outside the girl locker room. "See ya on the field." And with that she is gone.

I walk over to the guys locker room and change into my gym clothes. When I come out Tris is sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, I go and sit next to her...more of 5 feet away.

She gets up and sit closer to me, we are about 6 inches away from each other. "I kind of want to skip..." She says.

"Skip gym?"

"Yeah."

"Let's do it." She looks at me surprised.

"You know, normally people would try to convince me to stay."

"Well, I'm not. I'm all for skipping gym, well at least for today because I don't want to throw knifes today."

"If we were to skip what would we do? I mean we barely know each other."

"We could get to know each other. Sit somewhere quiet and just talk."

"Let's do it, quick before the teacher gets in here, or see's us." She says grabbing my hand and pulling me up. Her hand is soft and small in mine.

We rush out the doors, and head for the parking lot, by this time I'm ahead of her and we head for my car. I open her door she gets in, then I run around to the other side of the car and get in.

"We are officially skipping class. How does that make you feel?" I say.

"Wonderful, no one likes to do this. Well Christina and I have done this once but, she sucks at it." Tris says with a laugh, I laugh with her.

"So do you prefer being called Tris or Six?" I ask.

"You can call me Tris, or Six. either is fine." She says with a smile.

Tris and I sit in my car talking for the rest of the period, it was nice, getting to know her, finally seeing her, in person. Her beautiful face, her eyes, her hair. Everything about her is beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>SO I AM SO EXCITED! I UPDATED ALL OF MY STORIES TODAY! OH MY GOD! THAT IS OVER 3,000 WORDS! OH MY GOD! I AM AWESOME! HAH! No you guys are awesome all so kind and so amazing! I love you all so much I feel like I don't say that enough. But I do. You guys are amazing! Thank you! ALL OF YOU! Thank you so much! <strong>

**kcaFG/BO! ~Kim**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I just want to thank all of you so much for reading and reviewing and following and favorite-ing this story Thank you so much you all mean the world to me! I love you all!**

* * *

><p>Football practice couldn't have ended soon enough! I decided on staying with football so I could somehow be closer to Tris. It was really nice skipping gym and talking with her, getting to know her. Now I know why I see her in my dreams and why I love her so, she is amazing, and so kind. The kind of girl I like, even if she isn't pretty to others she is perfect for me.<p>

I get done practice and walk to the locker room to shower. When I'm done Zeke is waiting for me. "Yeah?" I say.

"Where were you?" He says.

"I was here...?"

"No during gym."

"Oh, I skipped."

"Without me?"

"I didn't skip alone, I skipped with Tris, she wanted to so we did."

"Who's Tri-OH Wait Tris, her? Do you like her? I think you like her! I know you do. Damn then you must be happy she is going to your house tonight." Zeke says with a wink and a nudge.

"Yeah, okay. We're just friends." As much as I want it to be more I know that, that would scare her. We only just met

"Friends now, but, by next week you guys are going to be all over each other."

"Sure, whatever floats your goat." I say and get in my car, I drive it over to Tris where she stands leaning up against the hood of her car talking to Caleb.

I park my car and get out, I walk over to the trunk and pull out a chain, I hook it up to Tris' car. "Okay, so you are going to need to be in your car to steer it." I say.

"Okay. See you late Caleb, tell mom and dad I'm not sure when I will be back so don't wait up." Tris says and gets in her car. "Ready."

"Okay, let's go." I say and get in my car and start to drive. I do really wish she was in the car with me, but that would be kind of hard when someone needs to be in her car.

* * *

><p>We finally reach my house, I pull up to the curb and get out, I unhook the chain. "Okay, so I need you to turn the car into the drive way, I'll push." I say, She gives me a thumbs up and start to turn as I push, with in a minute the car is in the drive way. "Okay so I am just going to run in and put my bag inside, and change. If you want you can come."<p>

"Okay." She says and follows me inside.

"Uh, I gotta change into some work clothes I'll be right down, just uh, make yourself comfortable."

"Kay."

I stand there for a few seconds looking at her, is it just me or is it totally weird that _she _is in _my_ house, in _my_ living room? It's just me, she can't know that I somehow for some reason dream of her every night.

I rush up stairs and throw on some pants with oil stains and an oil stained shirt, my work clothes. I run back down stairs taking two steps at a time. "Okay, now I can fix your car."

"Alright-y. Lets go." She says and we walk out the front door, she pops the hood and takes a seat on a chair. I look around the inside of the car, and I can see this is going to take longer than I thought. I start taking out parts of the engine to get to the timer belt.

This is going to take a long time. "Hey, could you call any pizza place and order a pizza, this is going to take a while. I mean I would do it but my hands are full of grease." I say and hold my hands up to show her.

"Okay! Just don't get any grease on me, if you do I will kill you!" She says getting out of her chair and backing away slowly with her phone out.

A half hour later I finally get to the timer belt and the pizza arrives. "Oh, uh. Here come inside I gotta wash my hand and get my wallet." I say.

"I can pay." Tris says.

"No, I got it. You are my guest I shall pay for you."

"Yeah but you're fixing my car for some stupid study meetings." She points out.

"I have to go inside anyway to wash my hand so I will pay for it. I am sure this guy wants to get back so I will pay, come inside." She doesn't argue and just follows me inside, with the pizza guy following behind.

As I wash my hands he is talking to Tris, I can't really hear what they are saying but she is smiling and laughing, god she is so beautiful, I hope she knows she is. I finish and grab my wallet. "How much was it?"

"Uh $15.90."

"Here's $20, keep the change. Thanks."

"No thank you! Enjoy!" He says and leaves, I go to the cupboard and grabs some plates.

"Do you want to eat inside or out?" I ask Tris.

"Doesn't matter."

"Inside it is." I say, we walk to the table and I pull out her chair.

"Thanks." She says and sit down, I sit next to her. It's awkwardly silent for about a minute or so, when she speaks. "So were's your parents?" Everyone asks that question at some point.

"Oh Mom is dead, she died when I was really young. And dad is god knows where working. I get the whole house to myself for more than half the year...every year."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Na, it's fine, everyone asks. You should have heard Zeke and Uriah said when I told them I get the house alone for more than half the year. They both had huge smiles on their face and Uriah said 'PARTY EVERY NIGHT! HUGE PARTIES!' Never did have a party though, and that was back in 7th grade."

"Really? What nice friends." I laugh when she says that.

"They are great. The best."

We finish the pizza, while talking about everything, she is really easy to talk to, I like that about her. But then again, I like everything about her.

When we go back outside it's almost dark, I do what I can with the little light but then it's to dark to work, by to dark I mean 10:30 P.M.

"So tomorrow I will need to get a new timing belt, then I can put it on and put everything back together, and then finally it'll be done."

"Oh, okay. So done tomorrow for sure?"

"Yeah, for sure. Did you want me to take you home or something? We could get some ice cream or something on the way." A small smile come and goes across her face. The moon is so bright I can see her, when she is within 5-6 feet from me.

"Sure, sounds fun." She says, we walk to my car, I open her door and close it, then get in the drives seat.

"Where to? Sara's is closed by now but I think Al's Ice cream shack is still open."

"Al's it is then." We drive to Al's Ice cream shack just listening to the radio, not talking, it wasn't awkward like you'd think, it was...nice.

When we pull up to the drive though we both get a chocolate vanilla swill trail. It's just chocolate and vanilla ice cream with some nuts and chocolate chips. and of course whipped cream on top. I pull up to a parking spot and park the car.

"Ah, I can't wait to get home." Tris says, taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Why? Sick of me already?" I say teasing her.

"No!" She says defensively. "Just tired, I did a lot today. I had a lot of fun."

"Well I guess that is a good reason, to want to go home."

"Yeah. And I just want to sleep, I've been having the best dreams lately."

"Really? About what?"

"N-nothing. Just good dreams...Almost real. It's nice."

"That would be nice, having an awesome dream. Mine are really vivid and sometimes kind of creepy." I am not telling her they're about her and I. I am just simply stating that yes I am human and I do dream.

"I used to get those, but they went away."

"How'd you get em to stop?"

"I don't know...They just stopped."

"Well, you are gonna have a bad dream tonight that is for sure."

"Why?!"

"You are having sugar before bed, that's why." I say with a laugh.

"You know that is a lie, it's not true."

"Yeah you're probably right. It was worth a try though." She laughs.

"You're kind of a dork." She say, I laugh and start the car.

"I've been told that. Okay you are going to need to guide me, I don't know where you live."

"Okay, do you know where the mall is?"

"Of course."

"Okay act like you are going there and I will tell you when to turn."

"Alright-y then. Here we go." I say and drive off.

* * *

><p>We are almost to the mall when we reach a stop light and Tris tells me to turn right. When the light turns green I turn right like she said.<p>

"Okay keep going down this road and I will tell you which is my house."

"Okay." Five minutes later she says stop and I pull into her drive way.

"Thanks for...everything." She says.

"Anytime, really. Uh, do you need a ride to school tomorrow?" Hey it's worth a shot, to ask you know...

"Sure! But you are probably going to have to take Caleb too."

"That's fine. Uh can I get your number? So I can call of text you when I'm on my way here tomorrow."

"Oh right! Yeah, okay. Do you have a pen?" I dig around until I finally find a pen, I hand it to her. Tris grabs my arm and starts to write her number on it. This isn't going to wash out anytime soon, it's a sharpie. "There you go."

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow Tris. Good bye."

"There is no 'Good bye' in life, only "Hello' and 'see you later'."

"Okay then. Good night Tris. I will see you later." I say, She smiles and get out of the car.

"See you later Four." And with that the doors' shut and she is safe in her house.

I drive home thinking of her, everything about her. When I get home I go right inside, I shower and go to bed. Once my head hits the pillow I am out, fast asleep, thinking of Tris, The girl in my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you all like it? I was going to update last night but I was so exhausted I had to sleep, so I couldn't. But I really hope you like this chapter! Thank you all so much for ready and such, it means so much to me! Thank you!<strong>

**Keep craZY and FanGiRl/boY On! ~Kim**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I am so sorry I haven't updated in almost a month I have been so busy and I know that is not the best excuse but it's the truth. I am really sorry. Thank you all so much for reading this story! It means the world to me!**

* * *

><p>I realize during my second class I didn't have any dreams of Tris. I also didn't see her today at all, maybe our paths just didn't happen to cross. "Hey man How'd it go with Tris last night?" Uriah says.<p>

"Her car is almost fixed it got to dark to work so I took her home, going to finish it today though."

"Really all you did was fix her car. You didn't get her dinner."

"We ordered pizza then on the way home we got ice cream."

"You really don't know how to wine em and dine em do you."

"Huh?"

"You have to take her out somewhere nice and open doors for her and help her in her chairs and all the shit chicks like."

"Hey Four. What time should I be at your place?" Tris says walking by.

"I can take you after school if you want to just wait there."

"Sure! See you after school." She says and walks off.

"Damn! You already got her asking to go to your place."

"Yeah...to fix her car! WOW! watch out we got something juicy going here! They be fixing a car!" I tease.

"Never know. Guys fixing a car can be sexy to a girl."

"And guys with a black eye can be frightening so watch it."

"Fine. I'll be over after school."

"What? Why?"

"Because I can. See ya." Uriah says and walks off to class. I roll my eyes and get the stuff I need for my next class and head to it.

* * *

><p>By the time lunch comes I am relieved, I just want to get out of here and get home. I mean I like school...sometimes. Today is one of those days where I just want to get home.<p>

Zeke comes over and sits next to me with his lunch. "You are hosting a party. This Friday."

"Zeke that's tomorrow."

"Yeah. You know Shauna's beginning of the year party, well she had to cancel, it turns out her parents are leave next week instead of tonight. So I said it was going to be at your house since your dad is never home it's perfect."

"Yeah...perfect."

"Invite whoever you want by the way, it's your party"

"Yeah. Okay."

"I'll pass the word around. See ya!" He says and leaves the table, I am alone again, it's nice but not at the same time. That's when Tris comes over and sits next to me.

"Hey. So I hear there is a party at your house tomorrow."

"Yeah I just heard about that like less then five minutes ago." She laughs a little. "Are you going?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"You should." She nods a little. After five minutes of awkward silence she says: "Soo."

"So?" I say back.

"Uh. So my car should be done today for sure?"

"Yes, if not I will be your personal slave." She laughs a little.

"Okay. I'll see ya after school."

"Yeah, see ya."

I get up after she does and walk to my next class and final class, I grab a seat and wait for class to begin.

* * *

><p>I am the first one on the field which is weird since I'm always the last one on the field, not even the coach is here. I can see the cheer leaders way on the other side of the field just stretching and talking, I know almost all of them, by almost I mean maybe half. I can see Shauna she is waving me over so I run over there.<p>

"Yeah?" I say when I reach her.

"Zeke said you were going to host the party but he didn't even know I had to cancel so I just want to make sure that you know about this."

"Yeah, he told me at lunch."

"Okay, at least he told you. Is it fine if I invite people?"

"It's your party I'm just hosting it, you invite whoever you want."

"Okay sweet! Thanks Four, you're a savior!"

"Yup. Oh looks like practice is about to start see ya." She nods.

"See ya."

"Hey Four!" Tris says just as I'm leaving.

"Hey! Uh" I look over at the team they are all stretching. "I'll meet you at my car after practice." I say and run off to stretch with the team.

"Where were you?" Zeke says.

"Talking with Shauna she wanted to tell me about the party."

"Oh, yeah. Did I tell you about that?"

"Yeah, at lunch."

"Okay good."

Practice goes on like always running stretching going over plays the usual, nothing ever really changes when it comes to football practice.

I head to my car without showering, I probably stink but you know what I don't want to get clean then fix her car get all dirty, then have to take another shower. So I just head to my car, I wait there for her to come out which is faster than I thought it would take her.

"That was faster than I thought you would take."

"Why because I'm a girl?"

"Well yeah."

"You jerk." She says with a push. "No I would have taken longer I just didn't shower, I'm going to do that at home, so I hope you don't mind me being sweaty...and maybe even stinky. Great just what I need to be stinky in front of a guy. I totally should have listened to Marlene when she said to shower."

"No you can't smell as bad as me." I say and sniff her, I plug my nose and wave my hand. "I'm sorry you can't ride with me you smell like...like..like GIRL!" I say and back away from her.

"Stop! You're being an ass hole!" She says and shoves me hard...well hard for a playful shove.

"Get in the car." I say and get in the diver seat.

"Oh so now you are kidnapping me!"

"Fine. Don't come and watch me fix your car." I start the car.

"Fine! Wait!" She says and opens the door throwing her stuff in the back with mine and getting in.

"Good choice." I say.

"Jerk."

"I can't help it, it comes way to naturally. I can never seem to stop it."

"Oh my god! You are so full of yourself!"

"Sometimes. Well it's hard to tell when I am just you know...me." I say and laugh.

"OH MY GOD!" She says laughing as we drive down the road.

"Don't 'oh my god' me you know you don't think I'm full of myself."

"Okay. You're right. I think you're a dork."

"Aw come on! What do you really think of me?" I say seriously. She can tell because her face goes straight and she does't speak.

"I think...I think you're a actual person, like not a fake jock that likes to hit on every girl just to get her to sleep with you. I don't know, I think you're a normal kind guy who has deep dark secrets he doesn't like to share."

"I have no clue you knew so much about me, you must be stalking me." She laughs.

"You wish. Now tell me what you think of me."

"That's easy. I think that you don't know that you are actually really beautiful and a lot of guys hit on you but you don't know it, you just think they're being nice. And I think you don't really like being a cheer leader but you do it for your friends and you don't like to disappoint people. And you also have deep dark secrets that you don't like to share."

Tris doesn't answer, she just looks out her window. "Was I right?" I say, it's been to long for an answer.

"Keep your eyes on the road. And yes. You were almost right. I do like being a cheer leader."

"Ah I was so close to getting it all right."

"Not close enough."

"Eh I'd beg to differ."

"You jerk." She says and elbows me.

"Hey, hey, hey! Driving here." I tease.

We pull up to the curb of my driveway, I stop the engine and get out, Tris follows behind as I walk in the house.

"Okay so we can either order pizza again or we can go out. It's up to you."

"Go out?"

"Like to Sara's or something."

"Oh okay. Uh I don't care."

"Well while I finish your car you decide what you want to do, I am up for anything. You can stay inside if you want, I'm just going to finish this up, should take no more than an hour."

"Okay." She says and sits down on the couch and turn on the TV. I stand in the doorway watching her for a second, then I head outside.

I reattach the the timer belt and put everything back together. I am glad I did't take a shower I am full of grease I feel like I have it on my face, it's all over my hands. Putting the engine back together took faster than I thought like forty minutes. I walk inside and Tris is coming down the stairs.

"Hey, sorry I had to use the bathroom, so I went looking for it. Found it though." She says with a shy smile.

"Oh that's fine. Uh, Your car is done. I'm going to go shower and we can get some food. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll just wait here."

I run upstairs and head to the bathroom, I take off my clothes and get in the shower, nice and hot. I am out within five minutes, would have taken longer but I don't want to keep Tris waiting. I slip on some clean clothes and head down stairs, Tris is sitting on the couch. "Pizza or going out?" I say.

"I don't care."

"Lets go out. We had pizza last night so lets change it up."

"Okay. I'm driving!"

"Fine, but I'm paying."

"Deal." We head out the door and get in her car, she starts it. "Oh my god yes! It feels like forever since I have driven my baby." She pulls out of the driveway and we head down the street. It's weird seeing her drive, but it's also nice watching her drive, how she concentrates on the road so much and doesn't let anything really distract her. "Stop staring at me, you're being distracting."

"How, I'm just watching you drive."

"I don't watch you drive."

"Yes you do. I have seen you."

"If I do then it's not as much as you."

"But I like watching you drive."

"I don't care it's distracting!"

"Fine. I'll look at the road."

"You do that." She says with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked this chapter I am so proud I updated all three of my stories today! OVER 3,000 WORDS! WOOHOOO! I feel so happy! I got done so much today! I love you all by the way! You are all amazing and the best people EVER! <strong>

**kEEp cRAZy AnD fANGIRL/BOy on! ~Kim **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I am sorry. I am so sorry! I haven't updated in like a month! But I AM DONE SCHOOL! And I have been going though so much. I have been having really...weird emotional problems...Like lots of tears for a someone...but anyway yeah So I have been finishing school dealing with family problems...My uncles Wife died a few says ago. leaving him with 3 little kids. So we are all dealing with that. Also some other things. So I have been crazy busy and Lots of freaking emotions that I just AH! WHY DO GUYS HAVE TO BE SO AHH! Anyway here you go! Sorry again! **

* * *

><p>After Tris and I get back from dinner I see Uriah's car in my driveway, crap I forgot he said he would be over.<p>

"Looks like you have company." Tris says.

"Just Uriah. You coming in?" I say when I see she's not getting out of the car.

"No, I should be getting home. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank again for fixing my car. I will pay back any way you want."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, see ya."

"Okay. See ya." I say, she smiles and drives off after I close the door. I watch as she drives down the street when she is out of sight I go in the house and find Uriah on my couch with a bag of chips in his hands. "Make yourself at home." I say.

"No bro, make yourself at home." He says. I laugh and sit next him on the couch, we sit on the couch and watch TV until I get tired and go up to bed. I could care less if he stayed the night or left late into the morning, just as long as I get sleep. And I do, but I don't dream, it's all black.

* * *

><p>I get to school the next day and don't see Tris' car, she is always here before me. I park in my usual spot and head inside. I make my way to my locker and start to put my stuff in it when someone comes up behind me. "Are you going to ask Tris out?" A female voice says. I whip around, I think I may have startled her.<p>

"What!?" I say.

"I don't know I mean you guys are like 'hanging out' a lot." Shauna says.

"I was fixing her car."

"Yeah. First fixing her car. Then taking her out. Next thing you know you're in bed with her. Oh and then to top it off you dump her."

"What?! You have this all planned out huh? First I was really just fixing her car. Second I don't know if I want to ask her out. Third If I didn't I wouldn't sleep with her and then go dump her. I'm not like that."

"So you might ask her out?"

"I don't know."

"Were you thinking of it?"

"Uh. Why do you want to know."

"You're dodging my question."

"No. I'm not." Just as I say that the bell rings; thank god! "Gotta get to class see ya!" I say and jet off to class. This is when the term 'Saved by the bell' has like a literal meaning. Like I was literally saved by the bell!

Of course I want to ask Tris out, but I don't think she even likes me. MAYBE as a friend, but I'm so not her type.

Zeke sits next to me in class and leans over to my desk. "What?" I say.

"You going to ask Tris out?" He says. I swear why is everyone asking me that...Well so far just those two but I mean really.

"Why do you want to know god!" I snap. I guess I don't like people asking me that.

"I'm your friend bro come one tell me!"

"If I do think about it I will add you to the list of people to tell." I say and turn myself a little closing the conversation.

I get out of class before Zeke can stop me, I rush to my locker put the books I have in my hand in there and grab some others, rushing to class.

"Four! Hey wait up!" I stop and turn around excepting Christina or Marlene. But I see Tris.

"Yeah?" I say, happily.

"Is that party still on tonight?"Crap I forgot all about that.

"Yeah! You coming?"

"Maybe. I never really come to parties."

"You should come."

"Okay. I'll think about it... You headed to class?"

"Yeah. You coming?" It just so happens we have the same class.

"Nah. I'm skipping." I give her a puzzling look.

"Really?"

"No. I'm coming." She laughs. I laugh a little a push her a little.

"How am I supposed to know! You are really convincing!"

"No, you're just gullible!"

"Oh I am not! You are."

"No! Prove it!"

"Okay I will!" I say.

"Fine."

"Fine." 3 minutes later and a whole new conversation later we reach the class room. I look up and stop making a confused face. "That's weird. It says gullible on the ceiling." As I say that Tris looks up. I break out in laughter.

"OH MY GOD! You ass! I am going to get you back! That wasn't fair!" She says and hits my arm, and anger-ly walks to her seat. I make my way to my seat and smile over at her. She rolls her eyes, making me laugh.

"Dude. I can feel the sexual tension here. It's kind of uncomfortable." Uriah says from behind me. I turn in my seat and punch him hard in the chest. "FUCK! What the hell was that for!" He says.

"Shut up or it will be your face next."

"Okay! Okay!" He says and sits back in his seat. Personally I think he had it coming. He might not but he defiantly did.

I walk out of class and catch up to Tris. Two more classes and then I'm done for the day. "So I decided." Tris says.

"On?"

"If I'm going to the party or not."

"Okay, what is the verdict."

"Yes. Well if my parents will let me."

"If they need to call me they can." I say with a laugh.

"You dork. I'll call you with an answer." She says and walk off to her group of friends waving at me, I wave back.

I grab my other books and head to class with Uriah right on my heels. "Hey what the hell was that back in class."

"Nothing. Just sick of people saying there is 'sexual tension' or asking me if I'm going to ask her out or not."

"Well are you?"

"OH my god! I don't know!"

"So you're thinking about it."

"I. Don't. Know!"

"Okay. Fine. I will leave you alone. About tonight though. You sure you're okay with this?"

"Well I don't have a choice to be. But it's fine."

"Okay good."

* * *

><p>After school I get home fast. This place needs to be cleaned and 'teen proofed' before everyone gets here. So I start in the kitchen and make my way to the dinning room, and the living room.<p>

I hide things I don't want to be touched or broken. Or even seen.

I head upstairs and clean the bathroom. While I'm up there I make my way to my room and pick up a few things, do a load of laundry and hey I even make my bed.

I go back down stairs and see Zeke on my couch watching TV. "Hey Uri! See we have any chips." He yells. I walk around to the kitchen and see Uriah in my pantry.

"BBQ, Sour cream and onion, Pizza Pringles, Cheddar cheese, and plain potato chips." Uriah yells back to Zeke.

"Bring me the BBQ and Cheddar!"

"Okay." He says and grabs the chips. "Oh hey Four."

"Hey..."

"Here." Uriah says handing Zeke the chips.

"Thanks." They sit on my couch and eat chip while watching TV. I shrug and sit between them and watch TV while eating chips.

20 minutes later I get a text. I grab my phone, it's from Tris.

_"I'll be there."_

I text back. "You said you would call."_  
><em>

A minutes later I get a call. "I'll be there." She says.

"Much better." I say.

"Dork. I'll see you tonight."

"See ya tonight." I say and hang up the phone.

"Who was that?" Zeke says.

"No one."

"Mmhmm."

* * *

><p><strong>HEY I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! AGAIN SOORRRYYYY FOR NOT UPDATING! <strong>

**KCAF/BO ~Kim**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you all for reading this story like it mean so much to me! And it motivates me to write more when you guys read it and Fav it, follow, or review it. I just love it. **

I have about an hour to get some stuff for the party, I mean a few people are bringing like drinks and stuff but I need to get some food. I get off the couch and grab my keys. "Hey where are you going?" Uriah says.

"To get some snack food and warn the pizza place." I say.

"Can I come?"

"If you want. Let's go. We will be back Zeke."

"Okay, have fun." He says and goes back to snacking on chips and watching TV; Uriah and I head out the door to my car.

I drive off towards the small supermarket. When I get there I pull into the parking lot and get out of the car, when Uriah is out I lock it.

"So what are we getting?" He asks.

"Just grab some stuff that would be good."

"No budget?"

"Naah."

"Hell ya!" He says and takes off running with a kart. I grab a kart and walk to the chip isle, I grab a few different bags then head over to get some different dips. I see Uriah in an isle and his kart is full of stuff, what is he even getting? I get the dips and go over to Uriah.

"What do you have?" I ask him.

"Some sodas some like cookies and such then I got some beers and other...stuff. "

"Okay then let's go."

We get to the checkout I pull out my fake ID and my card to the woman. "Credit or Debit."

"Uh, just do the debit." I say. She swipes my card, I enter the pin while Uriah bags the stuff. When it's all bagged we head out to the car. "Why did you get so much stuff."

"Because we need all of this."

"Whatever, you just going to have to pay me some money back. That was $84.36 you should give my like $45 back."

"Fine, I'll have Zeke get you that."

"Either of you. If my dad see's that I bought 84 dollars of stuff for a party he will kill me."

"Got it bro. Lets go there are probably people already there." We drive off to my house.

When we get there Uriah was right there were already people there, music was playing loud and it was barely dark.

We get out of the car and some of the guys from the football team comes and grabs the bags with Uriah, I just head inside. "Hey dude you will never believe who is here!" Zeke says when he see's me.

"Who?"

"Tris! She NEVER comes to any parties let alone the biggest party of the year!"

"Where is she?"

"I think she went looking for someone. She did ask where you were. I think she went that way." He says and points to the kitchen.

"Okay, thanks." I say and head in there. There she was with a cup in her hands, leaning against the fridge in a group of people. She looks really pretty, a soft orange dress with flowers in it and some flip lops, he hair is up in a pony tail. Perfect for an end of summer beginning of school party. "Hey." I say when I reach the group.

"Hey Four! How's it going?" Max says.

"Going good you all having fun?"

"Yeah great party! Where's the beer?" I laugh when he says this. It's always the first thing he says to me at any party.

"Uriah just brought it in, check the table." I say, he nods and leaves along with a few other guys. Now it's just Christina, Tris, and a girl named Daz. Christina elbows Daz and they leave...weird. "Having fun?"

"Eh." Tris says with a shrug.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I could be having more fun."

"I can change that." I say and grab her hand and pull her to where everyone is dancing. Perks of a big living room, when throwing a big party you have a dance floor.

"What are you doing?"

"WE" I gesture between us. "Are going to dance." The song that is playing is a pretty dance'y song, I start to dance and Tris stands there awkwardly and laughs at me. "What's so funny?"

"Just weird seeing you dance to THIS song."

"What? Sing?"

"You like Ed Sheeran?"

"Yes. Now get over here! I know you can dance you're on the cheer squad." She caves and starts to dance, we end up making everyone around us laugh because we are dancing like we don't know how to dance.

"I can't dance anymore! My legs are killing me!" Tris says as she is about to leave she trips and end up falling over on Hank (A guy on the football team.) He doesn't even catch her he moves out of the way and lets her fall to the ground, I rush over and help her up.

"You okay?" I say, walking her to the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says and sits down. "Now it's not just my legs but my head too."

"I can get you a Advil, Ibuprofen, what ever."

"Advil would be great, thanks." I go in the kitchen and grab two Advil and a glass of water, and head back to her.

"Here you go."

"Thank you so much! You are a life saver!"

"You are very welcome." I say and sit next to her, not close more of two people away.

"That was fun though. You're such a dorky dancer!"

"I am! You should see yourself!" I say and laugh.

"Okay I guess we were both pretty dorky but you were more of a dork by far!"

"Ah! I am hurt by your cruel words."

"Oh shut up!" she says with a laugh.

"Move over Four." Zeke says coming over to the couch with Shauna, and Molly. I move closer to Tris and they all sit down, pushing me even closer to her, we just fit five people on a three person couch. We are all very squished arms touching arms legs touching legs, very tight fit. And that's when Zeke decides to make out with Shauna.

"Uh. I think I'm going to go outside and get some air." I say and get up to leave.

"I'll go with you." Tris says and follows me outside. I go and sit on the grass, and Tris sits next to me, close, not a little further away like I was on the couch, like so close that it was like we were back on the couch with Shauna, Zeke, and Molly. "That was awkward."

"Yeah...he does that...a lot. And to tell you the truth I think he does it on purpose."

"I don't doubt it." She says and laughs. I love hearing her laugh.

We just sat there in silence listening to everyone having a good time, and were just sitting here doing nothing. I like it.

"What time is it?" Tris says randomly.

"11:56. Why?"

"Crap! I'm supposed to be home by 12:00 and I came with Shauna and Christina. I gotta go find one of them." She says and takes off. I stay sitting on the grass until I hear her comes back, which is about five minutes later. "Looks like I'm staying the night at Shauna's tonight."

"That sound be fun."

"Yeah, but she likes to stay at parties super late and I don't."

"Oh Right, well I can keep you awake."

"You better keep me awake, if you don't then you FAIL!" She says and nudges me a little.

"Okay then: First load you up with sugar! Come on!" I say and grab her hand and pull her inside. "Eat these." I say handing her a bag of chocolates.

"I'm not doing this alone." She says.

"Fine, you eat this bag or as much as you can and I will eat this one."

"Oh my god!" she says laughing. "Okay! Lets do this." We sit at the table facing each other and at the same time we open mini chocolate bars and eat them.

"I bet you I can eat way more than you." I say.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes it is."

"You are so on!"

We sit there loading out selves up with chocolate, by the time I'm on my 26th mini chocolate bar I feel like I might throw up. "I can't eat another." I say after I swallow the last piece I have in my mouth.

"Thank god! Same here! How many rappers to you have?"

"25 or no 26. You?" She counts her rappers.

"31. I BEAT YOU! Oh my god! I beat you!"

"Wow! That is just hilarious and so sad for me."

"Now I am so thirsty I might die."

"Here, Drink." I say and give her my water.

"Thank you." She says and drinks it down. "Great think I can feel the sugar high coming."

"Good! Me too!" We sit there for five minutes then random she gets up and runs outside yelling for me to follower her. "What?"

"I don't know. It was just stuffy in there."

"You wanna know something funny?"

"What?"

"Everyone else is drunk and we have sugar highs, and we are kind of acting like them." I say and we are randomly dancing in the grace with a group of drunk people.

"That is weird...and funny." She says.

Somehow we get separated and can't find her in the crowd so I go inside and see Zeke sitting alone...asleep. I go over to him and hit him with a pillow. "Where's Shauna?" I say.

"Don't know she just left me here." I leave Zeke and look around for Shauna, Tris, or Christina but can't find any of them. I decide to go in my room and let everyone party it out down here.

I leave my door open if someone may need help or something. I go to my bed and lay down, before I know it I'm asleep.

* * *

><p>I wake to giggling. "Shhh he waking up!" I voice says. I open my eyes and see Tris, Shauna, and Christina, sitting around me laughing.<p>

"What are you guys doing?" I say still a little sleepy. I sit up in bed.

"N-nothing!" Tris says, guilt all over her face.

"Oh god what did you do?" I say.

"NOTHING! Really!"

"Tris you are the worst liar I know." I say, she glares at me.

"We did nothing trust me." Christina says, her hands are behind her back. Now that I notice it all of them have their hands behind their backs.

"What are you guys holding?"

"Nothing. Really." Tris says. I lean towards her and wrap my arms around her and grab what ever she's holding. She falls back and moves her hand so I can't get them, by this time Christina and Shauna are laugh on the other side of the room. I spin her down on my bed and try to grab it out of her hands but she chucks it out my door and down the stairs.

"What was that?"

"Um. Nothing." She says.

"Tell I have the right to know what you did or were going to do to me."

"Get off me first."

"No tell me."

"Fine!"

"Tris don't do it!" Christina says.

"But he wont get off me!"

"You can make him!" Tris smiles the stops trying to get free. She gets her hand free and places it on my chest, what is she doing!?

"I think you better get off me now." She says softly.

I know the game she is playing so I will play it back. I lean down close to he and whisper quietly. "Not until you tell me." Her smile goes away and she slowly blinks.

"We were going to draw a mustache and other stuff on your face. We all had Sharpies."

"AW TRIS!" Shauna whines.

"What!? I had to!" I get off her, she sits up and glares at me, I just smirk. "You're an ass hole."

"No, you're just weak."

"Am not!"

"Or you so are!"

"Sorry Tris he's right, you just gave right in when he whispered." Christina says, with a small smile. "By the way. I need to talk to you...now."

"Wait I thought you three left?" I say.

"No, we were pulled into the bathroom by Shauna." Christina says. I nod. Christina grabs Tris' hand and pulls her out of the room Shauna follows behind, I get up and go down stairs after they are out

I go down and sit next to Uriah on the couch, he passes me a beer and I take a drink and hand it back to him.

"What was all that about up stairs? Heard a lot of laughs and moving around."

"Oh just some girl we know really well tried to draw on my face while I was asleep."

"Hmm. Sounds like Shauna, Christina and...?"

"Tris."

"Tris really? That's weird."

"Yeah, I got her to spill what they were going to do to me."

"Ha! The other two were probably pissed!"

"A little." I say a laugh.

The girls come down stairs Shauna and Christina laughing and Tris blushing and telling them to 'SHH!'

"Zeke, Uriah, and Four. We are leaving almost everyone is gone it's 2:00 AM. See you later!" Shauna says, and they dart out the door.

"Well crap. 2:00 AM, moms gonna kill us. I'm surprised the people who are still here are well...still here."

"Stay the night lets kick these people out." I say, we all get up and tell everyone to leave, people start to pile out some of them I don't even think go to school with us, or at all.

They leave and Uriah, Zeke, and I go straight to bed, after a sugar high and a small nap I am actually really tired.

When I lay down I can smell Tris on my blanket, I fall asleep, slowly then all at once.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! Did you all like this chapter? It's really long! I have been working on it since 1:30 PM and it's 2:45 AM OMG! (With breaks of course) I SAW DIVERGENT AGAIN TODAY! AHHH SOO GOOOD! ANYWAY Thank you for reading you are all so amazing! <strong>

**Keep Crazy and FANGIRL/boy ON! ~KIM**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I am glad some of you noticed my TFIOS ending thing I had at the end of the last Chapter. Speaking of TFIOS...I am Johning right now. If you don't know what that is google it haha its great haha!**

I wake the next morning to my alarm blaring I hit snooze but it goes off every five minutes, so I just decide to get up it's only 9:00. I go into the guest bed room and find Zeke on the bed and Uriah in the bath tube in the bathroom, I would be kind and let them sleep but I don't want to be kind so I go down stairs grab some matches and get some water and some paper. Then I go back upstairs and grab a small metal trash can I throw the paper in it and light a match tossing that in as well. When the flames get bigger and the smell of the fire is strong I yell. "ZEKE, URIAH THERE'S A FIRE GET UP FAST!" Zeke jumps out of bed and run down the stairs and Uriah comes out of the bathroom screaming I pour the water on the 'fire' and start to laugh.

I go down stair and see them on the lawn panting and panicking. I walk out laughing, they still looked panicked. "DUDE WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING YOUR HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" Uriah says, his expression makes me laugh even more.

"That was the fastest I have ever seen you two get up!" I get out.

"What? Are you saying? OH MY GOD!" Says Uriah.

"Dude that is not cool! I'm fucking hung over the last thing I want to do is get up early and run out side into the sun!" Zeke complains. Uriah and Zeke look at each other and then back at me, I have a bad feeling about this. I take off running into the house and I hear them running fast behind me, I run up to my room and lock the door. "FOUR! Get your scared ass out here right now!" I ignore him and slip some clothes on and grab my phone and my keys and slip out the window. I jump into the tree and climb down, and sprint to my car, I unlock it and get in, just to tease them I honk a few times. I wait for them to come out but they don't, so I call, Zeke answers his phone.

"When you two leave please lock the house, I'll just be driving around." I say.

"You're in your room you idiot." He says.

"Eh, no not really. Check outside." I say. I see him come out the door I honk twice and roll down the window and wave. "Lock the door!" I say to him.

"Four! You are so dead!" He yells in the phone. "After I wake up." He says and hangs up, I watch him go inside and close the door. I laugh and drive off. I head to Sara's diner to get some breakfast since I can't really go home without being murdered.

I park my car and head inside. "Hey Four!" The waitress says. I smile and nod to her.

"Four! Where's Zeke and Uriah?" Shauna says coming up to me, I had no clue she was here. Does that mean Marlene and Tris are both here?

"Hey Shauna. Uh no. I had to get out of the house before they killed me." She looks a little confused.

"What did you do? Come sit, tell us." Us. Does that mean. Yes Tris is also there. Is it weird that I am giddy she's here. An I becoming a pansycake and letting a simple girl get me all worked up. But that's the thing I guess, she's not simple.

"Okay, so I woke up and-" I tell them the story of what happen they all start to laugh. "You should have seen Uriah face, and heard his scream! Priceless!" I say and laugh a little.

"Oh my god! You should have got a video!"

"Should'a could'a would'a." I say. The waitress comes over and takes my order then leaves. Ten minutes later my food is here.

"So when do you think it's safe to call Zeke?" Shauna says.

"When ever. He's just mad at me, complaining over his hang over." Shauna nods, grabs her phone and walks outside. Tris is really quite, she hasn't said anything at all since I've been here. I would say something to her but I don't know what to say.

"The party was really fun Four, I think you should host more parties." Marlene says, she nudges Tris who agrees with her.

"That was more of Zeke, Shauna, and Uriah's party. It was just at my house..and I did buy some of the stuff."

"Fine, then host a party at your house so I can say it again! Shauna's house isn't as fun as yours is."

"Maybe. I will have to think on it."

"Oh, no need to think. If you say no then Tris and I will convince you to throw one right Tris!"

"uh? Oh yeah sure. What are we doing?" Tris says, I chuckle a little to myself, she's so cute when she doesn't know what's going on.

"Me and you. Convincing your boyfriend to throw a party." At the word boyfriend I snap my head up and look at Marlene, Tris blushes.

"He's not my boyfriend! You know that!" Tris snaps at Marlene. Marlene puts her hands up defensively.

"Okay, okay. Calm yo tits sister!"

"I don't think you can convince me." I say to them.

"Well I think maybe I can't but Tris here can persuade anyone!"

"Not me." I say. Tris gives me a daring look.

"You wanna bet on that?" Tris says.

"Yup." I say with a smirk.

"Fine. I will persuade you to throw another party. And soon, just watch."

"20 bucks says you wont."

"Oh it's so on Eaton." I smile when she says my last name in her serious voice.

"Eek! Yes! Tris you got this girl!" Marlene says excited.

"What does she got?!" Shauna says, sitting back down.

"She is going to persuade Four to throw another party." Mar says.

"HA! Fat chance of that!" Shauna laughs.

"Such little faith in me. Why is this?" Tris says.

"Four is the hardest person to persuade. My money is on Four."

"Mine's on Tris fo sho!"

"Looks like it's officially on Prior. No backing out."

"Just don't wet your pants Eaton." Tris says with a smirk.

"You don't scare me Prior."

"You don't scare me Eaton." She says with a daring look. We stare at each other for what seems like 5 minutes.

"This is getting awkward. Stop staring at each other!" Marlene says.

"SHH! Let them stair, maybe they will see that are perfect together." Shauna says. Which makes Tris and I both break the stare, I look down at my plate of food and play with what's left over. "Aw look their embarrassed! So obvious the like each other!" Shauna just keeps going on like we aren't even here."

"I think it's safe for me to go home. See ya girl later. Good luck Tris, and may the best man...or in your case women..."

"Yeah. But we all know I am going to win." I roll my eyes and laugh a little, and leave.

* * *

><p>When I get home Zeke and Uriah's cars are gone, I pull into the driveway and walk inside. Time to clean up after last night. I grab a trash bag and pic up all the plastic cups and empty food bags, within an hour the whole place is clean.<p>

I go up to my room and straighten it up just a bit, I already cleaned it yesterday but after my struggle with Tris it's a little messy. I pick up some paper from under my bed I didn't know had fallen under, I grab it all and look though it, some old school paper I can throw away and a piece of paper with writing that isn't mine. It's folded and has a 4 on the front, I sit on my bed and open it and read.

_"Four,_

_Okay this is weird. Marlene is watching me as I write this. She just told me not to put that but what's done is done.  
>I just told her to stop hovering I don't know what she is wanting me to write but I am just going to write a whole bunch<br>of random stuff so she thinks I'm writing a big long letter. So how are you, good for you! So Um. Random things.  
>My favorite color is orange, or green, maybe a little blue. I like to do nothing.<br>I think you have a really nice car...  
><em>_I don't want to be writing this and there is a 100% chance I am not giving you this.  
>And if for some reason you get hold of this before I shred it then...fuck..<em>

-Tris, who feels like she is being forced to write you...lets call it blackmail!

I fold the letter and smile a little. The the questions start. Why would Marlene BM her to write me a letter? She likes my car? What is Tris being BMed with? I should make a check list to check off when I find these things out. A mental check list works. But what do I do with this letter. A smile spreads across my face when I realize what I can do. I grab my phone and call Shauna.

"Hello?" She says.

"Hey It's Four."

"I know that, caller ID. Why are you calling, I'm not with Zeke. "

"I don't need Zeke. I need you to do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Give me Tris' number." She is silent for a minute, I hear some giggles from what sounds like Marlene and Christina. I didn't think they would still be with her, I hope Tris isn't there, but why wouldn't she be.

"Yeah sure. Why do you need it?"

"Oh...no reason. Maybe some black mail or something. Nothing big." She's silent again, and I hear her say she doesn't know to the other girls. 'Tris when he calls put it in speaker phone.' I hear her say. I smile to myself.

"Okay here. (704)897-4410." I write down her number, thank Shauna and hang up. I put her number in my phone then call her.

"Shh!" Is the first thing I hear. "Hello?"

"Tris, hey it's Four. Got your number of Shauna.:

"Oh. Hey."

"Um I called to tell you, I have something of yours."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Something that you had to write because you were Blackmailed." She is silent I know she covered the speaker but not really 'cause I can hear her speaking.

"Marlene! This is all your fault! Oh my god kill me now! Fuck! Do you know how I feel!" The other girls are laughing by now. She moves her hand from the speaker. "Oh. So you read it?"

"Yup." I hear her curse, and laugh a little.

"Can I get it back?"

"Nope. I think I will hold on to it."

"FOUR! If you are just going to tease me why tell me you have it."

"Our my dear, dear Tris. Blackmail."

"What do you want?"

"Hmm. Haven't thought of anything yet but when I do I'll tell you."

"Oh my god. Don't show that to ANYONE!"

"Oh trust me I wont. Even if I get blackmailed I wont show it to them."

"You better not. If you do, you are so dead!"

"Got it. By the way, I love it when you're mad, it's so funny." I say and hang up the phone so she can't get even more mad. I put the letter far down in my desk, so no one will find it. I grab my keys and head out to Zeke and Uriah's.

* * *

><p>I get there and walk in without knocking. "Four is that you honey?" Mrs. Pedrad says.<p>

"Yup." I say.

"Oh so good to see you!" She says and gives me a hug, Mrs. Pedrad is like the mom I never really had. "The boys are down stairs in the basement."

Zeke and Uriah have the whole basement to them self, it includes three bedroom a bathroom and a living area where they keep the TV and gaming systems. It's pretty nice. I go down there and yell for Zeke.

"In my room!" He says. I go in his room and sit on his bed.

"So I called Tris." He stopped what he was doing and looked right at me.

"You did!? AND!"

"I blackmailed her." His happy face goes blank.

"Are you fucking kidding me."

"Nope."

"INSTEAD OF ASKING HER OUT YOU BLACKMAIL HER?!"

"Yeah. Why would I ask her out?"

"Because you totally have the hots for her!" By this time Uriah is in the room.

"Dude Four. You are so awesome! You can blackmail her into going out with you NICE!" Uriah says.

"That's not why I did it."

"Then why?" Uriah says confused.

"Not sure what I want from her yet. But I've been thinking."

"Dude what are you black mailing her with?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Fine. But I think you can tell us."

"You two but not Will."

"No Will is a sissy... I'm kidding! Lets get him over here so you can tell us."

"No! I'm not telling."

"Fine but we are still getting Will over here." Zeke says and calls Will. 20 minutes later Will comes down the stairs and flops on Zeke's bed.

"What's going on?" Will says. Uriah tells him all about it, and they are start saying stupid ideas I should have Tris do or whatever, I end up falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you all think!? This is a really long ish chapter. What should he make Tris do or whatever?! Think of something I might pick your idea! Thank you all you amazing people! <strong>

**Keep Crazy And Fangirl/BOY ON! ~Kim**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N SO some of you thought that last chapter was funny and I freaking loved that! I didn't think people laugh at some of the stuff I write ha! That's pretty cool lol! Thank you for your reviews I love them. I have been really motivated to write in this fic. OH BTW! So I had my volunteer interview today at the local hospital and I totally aced it! Orientation is Tuesday! Kinda excited but not really...  
><strong>

It's been three days since I told Tris I found her letter. Every time she see's she glares and it makes me laugh. It's Tuesday and I'm half way through the school day. Well a little more than half way I'm just finished my third class and I'm headed for lunch. I walk in and sit at out usual table with Zeke and Marlene, the other haven't arrived. Within five minutes everyone is here but Tris, where is she. "Where's Tris?" I ask.

"Coming." Christina says and pulls out her phone with a smile, she starts to text someone. "Will come here." She says and Will gets up and goes to sit by her. A minute later Tris comes in, she walks up to the table glares at Christina and doesn't even look at me.

"Okay So I've been thinking." Tris says out of the blue.

"Oh Good. I told you Zeke she does think." A few of us start to laugh a little and Uriah gets himself a death glare from Tris.

"Go on." I say.

"You might not like this." She says. I give her a quizzical look. "Anyway, I was thinking. Four's party wasn't fun. I mean It was okay fun, but it wasn't 'WOW!' fun, you know."

"WHAT! Four's party was bomb!" Zeke says backing me up.

"Yeah it was!" I agree.

"No. No it wasn't." Marlene says agreeing with Tris, Shauna and Christina nods along.

"Well us guys thought it was." Uriah says.

"What should I do next time?" I say.

"Well when's the next time?" Tris says with a smug look.

"How about this upcoming Friday?" I say, why is she looking at me like that. All of a sudden she break out laughing.

"I WIN! I WIN! DID YOU SEE THAT! YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS EATON!"

"I do not? What did you win?"

"We made a bet on SATURDAY! Do you not remember!?" What is she talking about?

"No. I don't?"

"We were at Sara's and you and I made a bet that I could persuade you (Or Trick) to throw another party, and look. Wow. I WON!" Oh, that's what she's talking about.

"Oh Right. Right. Oh yeah, don't forget about that mail that I have." I say and wink at her. Her smile fades and she glares at me.

"Oh don't worry I wont." I laugh a little and get my wallet to give her, her $20, and I don't have one crap.

"Well I don't have a $20 on me but I do have one at home if you want to swing by and pick it up after school." She looks at Christina, Marlene, and Shauna with a small evil-looking smile.

"Sure. Be there after Cheer."

"Okay." We sit chatting for another ten minutes until the bell rings. My last class is Advanced Calculus. I hate the class it's hard but all the rest of the Math I know. I'm the only one in the class, of my friends and I, that is.

"See you on the field." Zeke says to me as I walk to class, I wave to him and make my way to room 203.

* * *

><p>On the field We just do some warm ups and run over some plays, our first game is two weeks from Friday. I made quarterback Zeke almost made it but since I was quarterback last year and the year before they are letting me do it again this year.<p>

Five minutes left in practice, the cheerleaders have already leaving, I see Tris run off the field ahead of the rest of the girls, wonder where she's going in a rush.

The five minutes is up fast I don't bother taking a shower I don't know if Tris is going to be at my house or not, so I just get my stuff together and head home. I get there and Tris is sitting on my front step, wonder how long she was waiting.

"Hey, how long were you here?" I say getting out of my car and walking up to her.

"Not long." She says with a smile, I thought she was mad at me.

"What's with the smile? I thought you were mad at me." I say, but she just keeps smiling. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Nope. I'm just being nice, nothing wrong with that right?"

"Right..?" I say suspiciously.

"Twenty bucks." She says.

"Huh? Oh yeah right, uh come in." I open the door and we walk inside, I start to head up stairs. "Just wait here- Or come." I say when I see her right behind me on the stairs.

"Any year now." She says.

"Right." I say and run up the stairs to my room, Tris sits on my bed and I go to my desk, I open it and grab a twenty. I keep at least $60 in this desk, it's also where I keep things I don't want people finding. "Here you go. $20 for the unfair bet."

"That I fairly won. You're just a sore loser."

"Am not."

"And now you sound like a child. How cute!" She teases.

"Oh so I'm a cute sore loser?" I tease back.

"No." She says and blushes, and gets up off the bed starting to leave. "Well I will see you later Four."

"Yea. See ya."

"Thanks for the twenty."

"Anytime."

"Oh really. I'll comeback tomorrow."

"Never mind. God you are just as bad at Zeke and Uriah, almost...they just take without asking."

"Don't worry I will always ask." She says with a cheeky smile.

"Sure you will." I tease, as we walk down the stairs. We go outside I walk her to her car and open her door.

"Such a gentlemen."

"Oh so dapper." I say, and she laughs.

"See ya!" She says as I close her door, once it's closed she starts her car and pulls out of the driveway, I wave as she drive away. I wish she would stay longer, even if we have a playful mean relationship right now, I still love seeing her smile and laugh and know that she is smile and laughing because of me.

I go in the house and run upstairs to take a shower, I grab some clean shorts and a T-shirt and head to the bathroom, I turn the water on hot and get in.

When I get out I text Zeke to see if he's home, when he replies back with a yes I get in my car and go over there. I walk in and go down stairs to find Zeke and Shauna playing Call of duty, and Shauna kicking Zeke's ass. "Zeke! She's killing you!" I say.

"Yeah I know Shut up! She's really good."

"Move over and let me play." I say to him and take his remote, Within five minutes Shauna is down to one life like me. "Come here Shauna let me kill you!"

"Not a chance of it Four." She says, right as she says that I see her and I shot her in the head.

"BAM HEAD SHOT! YOU ARE DEAD!" I say and drop my remote.

"What the hell Four you just shot me in the head!"

"Why don't we cry about." I say, and she glares at me. Zeke is just sitting there looking pissed. "Actually I think we should let Zeke cry about it." Shauna starts to laugh and Zeke get's more pissed off and leave to his room slamming the door.

"Zeke! wait! You can try to beat me again." Shauna say running after him. Uriah comes out of his room yawning and stretching.

"Shauna beat him again?" He says and sits next to me.

"yeah, until I came and beat her. It makes him feel less manly when she kicks his but...which is all the time."

"It's so sad. You should have seen him a couple of weeks ago, playing every night until like 3 AM just trying to get better. It's so sad."

"So sad. We need to find a girl who isn't that good at playing so he can feel like more of a man." I say, we both laugh.

Zeke comes out of his room with Shauna smiling. "Come on Four, lets play." He says and sits down, grabs the remote and we start to play, Shauna always some how can make him feel better.

We play until 5:30 when Mrs. Pedrad yell down the stairs that dinner is done, we all go up and eat some spaghetti. After I eat and visit for an hour more I leave, by that time it's 8:30.

I drive him and go to bed, another day of school tomorrow and for some reason I am not looking forward to it. The only upside to going to school is, is seeing Tris. Which is all the motivation I need to go to school everyday. I go to sleep and for the first time in a while I dream of Tris, like one vivid dreams I use to get.

_I follow her into the woods to see where she's going. "I know you're there Tobias." She says. How does she know my name. "You're a really loud stalker you know."_

_"I'm not stalking you, just seeing where you're going."_

_"twenty-four-seven." she says with a laugh. I run up next to her and wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her cheek, she laughs and run out of my grasp. _

_"Tris, come back!" I say laughing and run after her watching as she runs away laughing, when all of a sudden she's gone. "Tris! Where are you?" I yell but there is no answer. "TRIS!?"_

_"Tobias! Help me!" She screams, I run around trying to find her but I can't see her anywhere. _

_"Where are you Tris!"_

_"I'm up here! Help me! Please! Tobias please I'm going to fall!" She screams, I look all around and I can't see her anywhere. _

_"Tris, I can't find you where are you!?"_

_"Down here!" I start to look down but see nothing, all I hear is her crying. "Four I'm up here!"_

_I look up and see her, just as I get to the tree she falls, I try to catch her but once I think I'm near her I'm not, she just keeps falling. I run right under where she is falling but I'm not fast enough, she hits the ground when I look down at where she hit, she's gone. _

I wake with tears in my eyes my clothes soaked in sweat. Why can't I even just have a good dream where neither of us dies. I look at my phone and see it's 5:00 I can try to go back to sleep, but after I change into some thing more dry.

I don't bother sleeping in my bed and just head downstairs to the couch, I lay awake for a few minutes but fall asleep soundly in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you all like that Chapter!? Also I had a question from LLM99 Asking who's phone number that was in the last chapter. That was one I made up for Tris It's not real..Or so I think...hey maybe it is a real number and I don't even know it! :O haha! But yeah I made that up for Tris. :) <strong>

**Keep CRAZY and FANGIRL/boy ON! ~Kim**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey so I hope you all liked the last chapter, and you guys are all amazing. I love hearing what you all say! Thank you all! And I was going to update sooner but I was helping my brother, his friend and his GF move out of their old places (Three different places) and move them all into their new place they are sharing..so I have been up since 7 and it's almost 1AM ALSO One of my most face authors updated one of her AMAZING stories so I HAD to read it. (Her name is: DivergentFreak ... If you don't know her CHECK HER OUT! OMG DO IT!) **

I go to school half asleep, didn't get much sleep last night. I walk along the halls feeling irritated and avoiding anyone I may know. "Four, I need to talk to you." A voice I know is the only person I'm willing to talk to today. I turn around and face her.

"Okay." I say, she grabs my arm and pulls me into the girls restroom, everyone is either in class or headed to class, she checks under the stalls to make sure no one is there. "Um, this is the girl room."

"No shit. Listen I would really like you to give me that letter." Oh so that is what this is about.

"Why?"

"So I can give it to you." She says in a girly voice. "So I can burn it!" She says seriously.

"Is it really that important to you?"

"No, it's just super embarrassing."

"It should be less embarrassing now that I have already read it."

"Yeah but you are blackmailing me so that means its embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed, I know how Marlene can be, once she thinks you may like someone then she forces you to do stuff like that." I begin to put two and two together, if Marlene made her do this does that mean Tris likes me?

"Well i-if she does think that I have no idea why." She says and crosses her arms, I'm not sure if it's just me being weird or not but her cheeks seem to be getting a little red.

"Well from what I remember she is usually right, but sometimes she's wrong."

"Well I think she is." We stand there awkwardly for a few minutes. "So can I get it back?"

"What will you do for me."

"ANYTHING!"

"Anything?"

"ANYTHING!"

"Okay. I will bring it tomorrow."

"No I'm coming over and you are giving it to me today. What do you want?"

"Not sure yet. But let's just say you owe me one."

"Fine."

"Fine." Once again the awkward silence. "I should uh, get to class, late already."

"Oh yeah, right sorry."

"It's fine." I say and leave.

All through class I can't concentrate because of Tris. Does she like me? Does she know I like her. I really like her. The class bell rings, I was only there for what 10-15 maybe 20 minutes. I walk out of class that was my second class for the say and I haven't had anyone, but Tris, come up to me and ask me any questions or even talk to me, I hope it stays that way.

"Four Hey, I have been trying to find you all day!" Christina says running up to me, to late.

"You found me."

"Okay I need to talk to you."

"Obviously."

"Meet me at lunch by...my locker. Or no yours."

"Christina."

"Hmm."

"Our lockers are like what five or six feet away."

"Fine just meet me in the general area.'

"Fine." I say and leave to my next class, with Zeke trying to keep up with me. I get to class and take a seat that is in the corner of the room in the back, leaving only one seat open, which he takes.

"Four, have you been avoiding me?"

"I've been avoiding everyone. Not really in a talking mood, didn't get much sleep."

"Okay, I will leave you alone. I just wanted to tall you what I heard from Marlene who heard from Max who heard from James who heard from Caleb, Tris' brother."

"What?" I say and look over at him.

"This isn't the right place I guess. I will come by later." Before I can argue the teacher walks in a hushes everyone. Great now I have Zeke not telling me something and Christina wanting to talk to me about god knows what, only upside, Tris is coming over after school, even if it is to get that letter.

* * *

><p>When class ends Zeke rushes out the door but I catch him and pull him aside. "What did you hear?"<p>

" I will tell you later man, I have to get to Shauna." Right as I'm about to stop him again Christina grabs me and pulls me aside.

"Hey!" I say.

"Don't 'Hey!' me. Listen I found out something today and I think you should take advantage of this information."

"What?" I say unenthusiastic-ly

"Tris likes you!" She quietly and starts to squeal jumping up and down. How does she know this? And why is she telling me?

"Okay." I say.

"Four Whatever your middle name is EATON! Everyone knows you like her it's so obvious and it's obvious that she likes you but it was just confirmed last night and I've been trying to tell you all day!" She says, the more she talks the more excited she gets.

"Hey Chris." Tris says coming up to us. "Hey Four."

"Hey Tris! Hows it going?" Christina says with lots of enthusiasm.

"Hey." I say flatly.

"It's going fine." She says. "I need to talk to you Chris."

"Okay. Uh Four, if what I said was true about you then take that opportunity. Cause I know what I said about...it..was one hundred percent true...okay well ninety-five percent but still!" She says and walk away with Tris.

Well shit. What am I supposed to do just go up to her and ask is she wants to go out, no. I will just ask Zeke.

I head to the lunch room and sit down next to Zeke. "Hey I need to talk to you. And it has to be before you leave." I say.

"Why?"

"I just do. And you can't come over after school, I forgot Tris is coming over she is picking up the blackmail item."

"Oh what did you get?"

"I told her she owe me."

"Owes you what?"

"Not sure yet."

"Well okay. Uh, lets skip practice and I will tell you want I was going to tell you and you can talk to me about whatever you need to talk to me about."

"Okay. We can meet at your car or mine."

"Your car."

"Okay my car."

"What about your car?" Tris says sitting down in front of me."

"Zeke is meeting me at my car after school."

"Oh. Okay. I forgot you guys where the cute gay couple of the school."

"What? we aren't gay?" Zeke says before I can. "I have a girlfriend."

"Still, that is what everyone says." Tris says with a smile.

"Why do they say that? It's not true?" I say.

"Oh my god, Four you are so gullible!" Tris says and laughs.

"I know I'm adorable." I say with a smirk.

"I didn't say that." She says anger-ly.

"I think you did." Zeke says. "I mean after what I heard I totally think you did say that."

"What did you hear?" Tris snaps.

"Can't say." Zeke smirk.

"Oh you so can."

"Ehh, nope. Nope I can't."

"Zeke Pedrad you tell me right now!"

"Tris Prior I will not!"

"OH MY GOD ZEKE NOW!" She yells, everyone looks over at us but then they go back to their conversations.

"I don't think you would want me to say it in front of everyone." Zeke says and tilts is head towards me. Tris looks at me okay looking at him is an understatement. If looks could kill Zeke would be dead. "If you want me to then I will."

"NO!" Tris snaps.

"Wait, first you want him to say it and now you don't." I say.

"Yeah. Now I don't, can we all just drop this. Zeke I need you to come with me. Now!" Tris says and storms out of the room. Zeke laughs and follows her, what is with everyone today?

"Oh my god Zeke knows to! Okay who all knows?" Christina says. Everyone at the table raises their hand but me.

"Knows what?" I say.

"Four! I just told you! Oh my god!"

"CHRISTINA! YOU TOLD HIM!" Marlene snaps.

"I couldn't help it I had to!"

"No you didn't!"

"Zeke was going to tell him today anyway." Shauna says.

"OH my god! Don't you think that is Tris' responsibility!"

"Not anymore, I mean hell we didn't even get the info from her! We got it from her brother Not even that, her brothers friends who told Max who told you Mar who told me who told all of you!" Shauna says.

While I just sit here and listen to them fight, or whatever. "hey Four. Are you going to ask her out or not?" Uriah says.

"No. Why would I?"

"Dude that is a total dick-ish thing to say."

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean Why would I ask her out, what if I don't want to?"

"But that's the thing Four. You do want to." Will says. Tris and Zeke walk back in the room just in times.

They sit down and start eating like nothing happen. Everyone's conversations change and we all just talk like nothing happen.

* * *

><p>After school while everyone is at practice or they left home, Zeke meets me at my car, I finally get to know what he heard.<p>

"Okay man. Tris like you."

"Okay." Second person to tell me that. "What makes you so sure?"

"Like I told you I heard it from-"

"Yeah I know you told me but how can I believe you and why would I care if she likes me."

"Because she confirmed it, when we were talking in the hall this is what she said.' Listen Zeke you are embarrassing me! You know how I feel about Four obviously so stop!' And that is how I know."

"Okay. But if I do ask her out I don't want her to think I'm just doing it because I know she likes me."

"True. Crap. We all ruined it."

"There was nothing to ruin."

"Oh trust me there was, and we totally fucked it up. Sorry man."

"Uh, it's okay I guess?" I say.

I didn't realize how long we were talking until I saw everyone coming out of the school building.

"Four, Hurry and get home I don't want to be waiting..again." Tris says getting in her car.

"Right okay." I say and get in my car. Zeke winks at me and walk over to Shauna. I start my car and leave for home.

I pull up and Tris is right behind me. She gets out of her car and catches up to me when I reach my porch. "Perfect timing." She says and walks in the house after me.

"Okay, it's upstairs. Come on."

"Sweet. Thank you again, even if I'm made at you for blackmailing me and reading it."

I laugh and run up the stairs, Tris right behind me. I go over to the desk and get the letter. "Here it is." I say, she takes the note and puts it in her pocket.

"Thank you." She says and stand on her toes and kisses me on the cheek then runs out the room, I stand there in shock of what just happen, then I come to my senses and follow her down stairs she's about to leave when I speak, after being speechless...

"Uh if you want to you can stay, we can order pizza or something." She stops at the door and looks behind at me.

"I'll call my mom and ask her."

"Okay." She steps outside and five minutes later shes comes back in.

"Sure."

"I'll order it now. Pepperoni?"

"You know it." She says and sits on the couch. I grab my phone and order the pizza.

"Okay It should be here in a half hour. "

"Okay. "

"So you said that my last party sucked right."

"Oh it didn't totally suck, I mostly said that to get you to host another party."

"Okay then. Do you want to plan the next one we can do that while we wait." I say and sit next to her.

"Okay. For starters better food."

"Okay. SO better food, more drinks I'm guessing we ran out last time."

"More dance-y music."

"We had dance-y music, hell me and you even danced."

"Well yeah but more than 10 songs on repeat. Make a party playlist. I will help." She starts to name off some song.

"Okay we will do that. What else." As I say that the pizza guy comes, I hand him 30 bucks and tell him to keep what ever the change is. Then I bring the pizza t the couch and Tris and I sit there planning the party and eating Pizza for the next two or three hours. When it's time for her to leave it's almost 9.

"Okay I will come by tomorrow I guess and make the playlist with you okay."

"Okay sounds like a plan."

"Thanks for having me and thanks for this." She says holding the letter.

"Yeah no problem." I walk her out to her car and wave to her as she drive off.

When I go inside I lay down and all I can think about is she kissed me. Even if it was the cheek, she still kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOHHH A LITTLE FOURTRIS ACTION! OMG! How did you guys like it!? It's pretty awesoomeeee! OMG TFIOS IS LIKE 5 Or 4 DAYS AWAY OH MY GOD! I AM SO EXCITED! Tell me what you all think! If you have seen TFIOS already tell me how it is! THANK YOU ALL YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! AND I LOVE YOU! <strong>

**keeP crazY anD fangirL/boY oN! ~Kim**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I know I just updated today but I want to write so you all get another Chapter! :) **

Thursday. I'm just waiting for Tris to arrive here, she had to go home after school to do something for her parents. She should be here any time now. I lay on the couch watching TV while I wait, my phone goes off and I pick it up, a text from Tris.

_"On my way, sorry had to help mom with dinner." _

I reply with a simple "It's all good see ya soon." Ten minutes later she knocks on my door. "Come in!" I yell to her, she walks in and sits next to me with her bag.

"Okay. Music. I have a ton on my Laptop an Ipod and a little on my phone."

"And I have some."

"We are going to make the best Playlist! Okay songs you want for sure." She says holding a pen and paper.

I name off a few of my favorite artist and she writes them down, along with some of hers. "Do you have these songs?" She asks.

"Yeah I think so."

"Okay, let's get started." She opens her laptop and starts to make the playlist "Playlist name. 'Four&Tris Party Playlist' Okay we have 25 songs and more to add. This is going to be awesome." I watch as she adds songs that she has on her laptop.

"You can't add that song." I say.

"And why not?"

"It's not a party song, you can't dance to it."

"You can dance to any song."

"All of me is not a party song you can dance to."

"Yes you can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes! Watch!" She says and turns on the song and turns the volume up all the way, she grabs my hand and starts to dance. "It starts a slow sway kind of dance And if you know like the waltz that is perfect and if you are single dancing then you can just do a sexy sway to the song. It would be perfect, we can't have a shit ton of awesome jumpy upbeat songs."

"Who knows how to waltz, not many people."

"I do. Do you?"

"Yes I know how but other people might not." She grabs my hand and places it on her shoulder-blade and she places hers on my shoulder then grabs my hand with her other hand. Other wise known as 'Dance hold position'

"Show me your waltz Eaton." She says.

"Fine." I say, I pull her a little closer and move my feet to the music doing the moves for the waltz, four simple steps. "Do you know any spins?"

"Yeah. All." I spin her out and back in. "Very nice." she says with a laugh. The end of the song comes and she does one last spin and we are back in dance hold position, when the song ends. "you're a pro."

"I know more than just the waltz but, yes, yes I am."

"So full of yourself."

"Nope, just honest." I say with a laugh, we aren't in dance hold position but we are still standing close to each other like we were when dancing, which is about 4 inches away.

"Mmhm. What other dances do you know?" She says, the music is still play loud only now it's playing Drop of Jupiter, by Train. I pull Tris back into dance hold position.

"Do you know the Swing?"

"Which one?"

"All."

"Then why'd you ask which one?"

"Because I can." We start with the normal swing and as the chorus comes I spin her out and we do the Sugar-push I spin her again and we begin the pretzel, one last spin and back to normal swing. "Damn, you're good!"

"Told ya. Ready for the table top?" The table top is a hard move, you have to get the girl over your back and it looks really cool and it's fun to do, I know how to do it, I just hope she does.

"Yes!" She says We start with the simple sugar-push and begin the table top. "Oh my god! We did it and you didn't hurt me!"

"Of course, thinking so less of me, this hurts."

"No it's just usually guys hurt me doing that one."

"Oh how fun!"

"Not really." She says I know the song is about to end so I spin her one last time and when she comes back into my arms I dip her, right as the song end, perfect timing! She begins to laugh and closes her eyes. "Oh my god!" She is so beautiful, when she laughs, talks, smiles, moves, everything she does is beautiful. I pull her back up and she rest her hand on my shoulder. "Okay you are really good at the Swing. Next time there is a song playing that we can Swing to, you are my partner. Got it?"

"And if I don't?"

"I'll kill you. Or just cry until you do."

"I'd love to see you do either of those."

"Don't tempt me." She says with a wink and walks away. I still have her hand and she pulls me back to the couch. "This music list is going to be the best thing at the party."

"Nah, I can think of better." I say thinking of her.

"Like?"

"Uh people..persons..." Nice cover Tobias real nice.

"People...persons? Who is this persons? Do I know them?"

"Maybe. It might be weird if you didn't."

"How well?"

"Not sure, I don't know if this person knows much about you, I think they might want to know more about you but you never know."

"Can you tell me who?"

"Okay but I must warn you if I say their name you will be like 'Damn, they are so sexy wow now I just want to see them and lets them hold me and kiss them and oh god I love that person.' Okay you ready for that?"

"Yes! Who?"

"ME!" I say and burst into laughter.

"You are such a dork oh my god!"

"I take that as code for. "Damn he is so sexy wow now I just want to-'"

"STOP! And no it's not. God you are a freaking dork oh my god."

"You know you love it."

"Sometimes." She says and nudges my shoulder. I nudge her back and before I know it we are having a nudging war. "Stop." She says laughing.

"Only a sometimes I want to hear you say you love me being a smart ass all the time." I begin to tickle her and she starts to scream and laugh.

"Four stop it!" She screams she hits my hand away and crawls to the end of the couch trying to get away.

"You know I can easily just go like this!" I say and jump at her tickling her again. She screams again and laughs.

"Damn it FOUR! Please stop right now!"

"SAY IT!" I tease.

"Okay! Okay!"

"No you have to say it!"

"Okay! I love when you're a smart ass!"

"All the what?"

"ALL THE FUCKING TIME! STOP!"

"Fine." I say a laugh at her.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Do it. I dare you." I say.

"I can't. I'm to weak to move right now."

"Thanks to?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Aw no, I don't think so."

"You're a dork."

"Sometimes."

"All the time." I laugh a little.

"We got a lot done today, the whole playlist is finished."

"Yeah. We did. God what time is it?"

"Holy shit it's 1:36!"

"Are you serious!?"

"Yeah look!"

"Oh my god! Where's my phone?" She says and starts to look around she finally find it stuffed away in her bag. "Oh god my dad is going to kill me. He called like 3 times, Caleb left me two messages and my mom called 4 times."

"You better get home."

"Yeah." She says and starts to pack up her stuff. "I will bring my Ipod to your party."

"Our party, and yeah get here like an hour early or so."

"Yes our party. Okay. uh text me with the details I guess."

"Alright." I say, I walk her out to her car. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yup. See ya. Oh don't let anyone see or hear the playlist until the party. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay. We are going to talk more about this tomorrow."

"Alright. See ya. Thanks for the help."

"Thanks for showing me your mean dance skills."

"Oh yes. I can show you some more next time." I say with a wink.

"Oh you better." She says and winks back. She gets in her car and pulls out of the drive way. When she's gone I go inside and head to bed, before I go to bed I finish some homework I didn't do. I finish around 2:00 and I text Tris just to make sure she is home okay.

"You home?"

_"Yup. Safe and in bed..tryin to sleep."_

"Sorry."

_"It's fine. I was expecting a text from you."_

"Really?"

_"Yeah. Goodnight Four."_

"Night." I turn my phone off and get some sleep. Oh so I think, until Zeke calls, at two in the morning.

"Hello." I say.

_"What were you doing today?"_

"I was at school, then I was at home, and now I'm in bed."

_"Sure...I heard from someone, that someone was at your house until like one."_

"one thirty."

_"Damn what did you guys do?" _I can just see him winking.

"Made a playlist for the party."

_"That's it?"_

"Yeah."

_"I sense lies."_

"Well you sense a lot of stuff."

"I am going to want to hear all about this tomorrow you know."

"Fine whatever. Not going to be interesting."

_"GAH! I am just going to tell you. Christina called Tris who told her about you guys tonight and Christina called Shauna who called me who called you. I guess she had a really good time and I want to know what you guys did."_

"So curious aren't we."

_"You're not going to tell me are you."_

"Nope not tonight, I'm going to sleep."

_"Damn you Four. I am going to find you and force you to tell!"_

"You're just like a girl. "I'm going to hurt you if you don't tell me everything that you two did.' And when I do tell. 'Oh my freaking god that is so cute I just can't even!' and that's how it goes."

_"You know it." _He says in a girly voice.

"You're an idiot Zeke. Good bye!"

_"Goodbye." _I hang up my phone and finally start to fall asleep, long day, sucked until the end..well until Tris came over then it was amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! The next chapter! You guys are amazing I tell you guys that a lot but it's true and I think you all should know how much I think you are all amazing! Tell me what you all think, Tris and Four are getting a little bit more closer don't cha think! ;) <strong>

**Keep Crazy And FanGirl/Boy On! ~Kim**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N So I wrote this like 4 or 5 days ago but I never really posted it... I have been super busy I had an Orientation then I started volunteering at the gift shop in my local hospital and I have to Open it every morning and work it for like 4 hours...alone. THEN I SAY THE FAULT IN OUT STARS! NOT KIDDING I SAW TFIOS! AND GUYS CAN I PLEASE JUST OH MY GOD! I AM JUST GOING TO SAY! GO SEE IT RIGHT NOW! THIS MOMENT SCREW THIS AWESOME CHAPTER GO SEE IT! I CRED SO MUCH AND MY FRIENDS WERE ALL LIKE HUGGING ME TELL ME IT'S OKAY AND ALL I COULD SAY WAS "IT'S NOT OKAY!" And yeah I really wanna see it again so bad I just need a ride! AH! It perfect nothing changed from the book just a few things missing but nothing was changed! If you wanna know more PM ME! :)**

I wake up with 20 minutes to get to school, crap I need to shower and get my stuff together, thank god I did that homework! I grab some clothes and run to the shower, I just quickly wash up not taking my time enjoying the hot water, when I get out I slip my clothes on, run back into my room grab my bag and run out the door to my car. 5 minutes to get there, I go as fast as I can without breaking the law, and not running any signs or lights.

When I get there I'm late by five minutes. I rush inside and head straight for class, I walk in and the teacher Mrs. Wu sighs. "Mr. Eaton you're late...again."

"I know I'm sorry." I say.

"Wow Four!" Tris says and laughs a little, I toss a glare her way and she just smiles and waves.

"Okay where were we. Oh right so the-" Mrs. Wu goes on teaching the class, Tris and I exchange looks that very from, smirks, to glares, to just very what the fuck faces. We almost get caught when Tris breaks down laughing.

At the end of class Tris run up to me and punch me on the shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Making me laugh in class."

"Sorry I just like seeing you laugh."

"Ha. Ha. Don't do that again!"

"Fine, Fine, I won't."

"I don't trust you."

"You should. Look I will pinkie promise." I say and hold out my pinkie.

"OH my god. Fine." She says and wraps her pinkie around mine. "Promise."

"Too Thomas."

"Who's Thomas?"

"My cousin." I say, she gives me a 'what the hell' confused look and just laughs.

"Okay then, I will see you later. Got to get to class."

"Right See ya." I say and walk off to class.

"What was that about?" Zeke say running up next to me.

"I promised I wouldn't make her laugh in class again."

"What did you do get her in trouble?"

"Almost, luckily Mrs. Wu is nice."

"Tell me about it." He says as we walk in the door to Chem. I go take a seat near the back and Zeke kicks some kid out of his seat so he can sit next to me.

* * *

><p>Lunch couldn't come any sooner, for it me it signifies the nearing of the end of the day, like the 'You made it half way!' point. I get some lunch and start to head for the table and Tris catches up to me an starts to walk along side me. "Okay so my parents were not mad, they were more of 'You got home pretty late, please try not to do it again or we might have to punish you.' but not mad." She says.<p>

"That's good, next time I'll kick you out so you wont get punished."

"Or I will just not ever go home so that way I avoid the punishment." She says with a laugh.

"Oh yeah definitely, you know just live at my place forever the usual."

"Yeah. you know move stuff in slowly or hey just by all new stuff don't need any of that, and I will just live in your guest room, or my new room." She says as we sit at the table, everyone looks at us in shock.

"Yeah, the room will be all ready and hey you can even paint it, and no curfew." I say we both laugh and start to eat our food.

"Uh did I miss something?" Zeke says.

"Huh? Oh no Four and I were making a joke I guess." Tris says with a bite of pizza in her mouth.

"Mmhmm?"

"Yup. We should really go over the party today make sure everything is in check right?" She says to me.

"Sure yeah what ever you say, you are helping make this the best party ever right?"

"Uh well if I go then it's already the best party ever."

"Oh Tris! Tris, honey I'm sorry I told you last night, it's only a party unless I'm there."

"Oh right!" She said and puts her hand on her face. "But then people heard I was going and now they all want to go, they say that if I'm there then it's a real party."

"Crap I think we have a problem!" I exclaim.

"What is it?"

"We are both going! That mean the party will be so awesome people my die!"

"Dear god. I just realized, we are planning the party, so it's going to be 100x more awesome."

"Crap, I don't know what to do."

"Me either."

"Okay. You guys are freaking adorkable! Oh my god!" Marlene says. Tris blushes.

"Really Mar?" Is all she says and Marlene laughs.

"I'm sorry I just. Okay I'm going to say it!" She says. "You guys would be the freaking cutest couple ever!"

"Maybe someday Mar, but for now they are just being lame." Uriah says.

"We," Tris says gesturing to me and her. "Are going to eat somewhere else." She says and gets up, I shrug and follow her.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Outside." She says and leave the cafeteria and out the door of school we walk a few feet until she sits on the grass. "Well that was awkward."

"I'm used to it." We sit there awkwardly not speaking for five minutes or so. "So uh what are we getting to eat for this thing Friday?"

"Chip, snack food then order a shit ton of pizza, also drinks."

"Right. Do you want to go after school to get that?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you at your house."

"Okay I'll be ready and waiting." We sit and finish our food then make out way inside, we get to the door and Marlene, Christina, Shauna, and Uriah are all by the doors watching us. We walk inside and they rush away but I grab Uriah but the collar.

"Ow! Ow!"

"What were you guys up to?"

"Oh uh, bird watching!" He says an escapes my grasp. "Love bird watching." I hear him say and laugh ad he walks away.

* * *

><p>Last class of the day is here, gym. Well for me and a few others its more of shooting and throwing knives, all that stuff. I walk in with Zeke right behind me.<p>

"Four. Hey Four." He calls.

"What do you want?"

"Can I invite anyone to your party?"

"Our party." Tris says walking past us with the other girls. Zeke gives me a look and I shoot him a glare.

"Yeah sure." I say to Zeke.

"Sweet." He says and we take a seat next to the Girls, Uriah and Will.

"Okay so we are going to do some knife throwing first up Zeke Pedrad, Four Eaton, Max Marks, Nathan Bells, and Shauna Yanks." Mr. Ross says. We all get in a line and start to throw, I let my first knife fly and it sticks right in the center. Maybe that was just beginners luck. I throw again and it sticks right next to the other knife, beginners beginner luck? And the last knife flies and hits the center again, right where I was aiming.

"Damn Eaton you really know how to do this." Tris says with a laugh.

"It's easy come give it a try." I say, she gets up and walks over to where I was standing I go and grab the knifes and hand them to her. She throws and it doesn't stick. "You'll get it next time." She throws again it sticks but not anywhere near the middle. "That's not the middle you know." I tease.

"What if I was aiming there?" She says with a smirk.

"Were you aiming for the floor last time?" I say she shoves me a little.

"Shut up Four. I am going to stick it this time." She says and throws it bounces off the target and to the floor.

"Were you aiming that time?"She tosses me a glare, I laugh and go to get the knifes.

"Watch." I say and hand her the knifes, I go behind her and grab her hand and position them correctly. "Now Breathe in. Aim. Breathe out. Throw." I say in her ear. She does and hits the target but not in the center but closer than last time. "See! You almost got it! Now do it again." She does and she hits the middle.

"Oh my god! I did it! I just hit the freaking target!"She says enthusiastically.

"You did! Great! Now get the last one to stick." She grabs the knife and does what I told her to do, once the knife is airborne it hits the target dead center with a loud 'Thud!' I look over at her and she starts to laugh.

"Got a lot of anger there." I tease and she just laughs more. Mr. Ross comes over to us.

"If you two have finished with the knifes then maybe you would like to go and practice with some guns." He says, his voice full of anger, he is a very angry man.

Tris and I nod to him and start to walk. "We are just way to good for everyone else." She says.

"Oh I agree, do you see anyone else getting to shoot guns? Nope that's what I though we are special." I say, she laughs a little and grabs a gun.

I load it and put it to my shoulder and start to shoot. I hit the target. "Damn Four you are really good at everything huh?"

"Almost."

"Name one thing you're not good at."

"Throwing a party." I say and wink at her.

"Well I taught you how to so now you are good at it name something else."

"Hmm. Not sure haven't tried everything."

"We will find something you're not good at. Okay?"

"Okay." I say and finish firing the round. "What should we try first."

"Well after school we can try climbing. I know a really great place to climb rocks."

"Alright but I'm going to be good at it."

"Oh I know, that's why you're paying." She says with a smile.

"Oh am I?"

"Yup! Your good at it." She winks and starts to fire the gun. I watch as she shoots her form is perfect and she concentrate when her round is empty we go over and look at the targets. "Mine is like all over the place with some in the middle. " She looks over at mine. "I thought you just hit the target. No you like fucking HIT the target look at that all the bluets straight in the center."

"Nah look there's one."

"I think that is one of mine." I can't help but break down laughing. "It's true!"

"I wouldn't doubt it!" I say, Mr. Ross call us all back so Tris and I go and join the group that has formed near Mr. Ross.

"Okay so that is the end of class, Four, Tris, and Zeke stay behind." He says. The others leave and it's just the three of us and Mr. Ross. "Okay so you are obviously the top three best in the class, and you are all done with Guns and knifes, do you want to switch to the other class Arrows and fighting? It's one up from this class." I look at Zeke and Tris, "Sure." I say

"Yeah." Zeke says and Tris agree's.

"So I will talk to some people get you three some new 4th hour schedules." He says. "Dismissed." Zeke runs out to catch up with Shauna and Tris and I just walk out together.

"Do you have practice today?" Tris asks me as we walk to our lockers.

"No, you?" I say reaching my locker.

"Nope."

"Perfect so we can just head straight to the store."

"Yeah. Uh Caleb and I rode together so I am going to give him the keys. Oh and Rock climbing first! I'll meet you at your car okay?"

"Okay." I say getting some stuff from my locker, I close my locker and watch her walk off to find Caleb. I close my locker and start to head for my car.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked this chapter! :) <strong>

**REMEMBER PM ME IF YOU WANNA KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT TFIOS! **

**KcAfg/Bo! ~Kim (WHO FREAKING SAW TFIOS AND IS SO IN LOVE!)**


	17. Chapter 17

****A/N How are you all? I hope you are all doing amazing! HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW CAT MEMBERS OMFG URIAH IS LIKE PERFECT! AND MARLENE AND LYNN AND HECTOR AND EVELYN OH MY GOD PERFECT! I can't wait to see Zeke, Shauna, and ****Fernando! So Excited!****

Tris finally arrives at my car, I open the door and she gets in. "Your parents are okay with you coming?" I say when I get in.

"Yup, just home before 12:00."

"Okay, this time we wont forget."

"No we wont."

"Okay so you know what we have to get?"

"Yup, you just follow me."

"Alright."

We arrive at the supermarket and head inside. "Okay so just some drink stuff and snack food. You can buy pizza for everyone."

"Okay, so let's get this stuff." I say and grab a cart, I speed off to the chip isle and I can hear Tris running after me.

"Four! Wait!" She says running up next to me.

"We must hurry though!" She grabs the cart and pulls to back making it stop.

"Not that fast." She says

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to rush this."

"Rush what?"

"This shopping what else."

"I don't know you tell me."

"I don't know. Come on let's get this done."

"Oh so now you want to rush it." She rolls her eyes and starts pushing the cart. "I'll push that." I say.

"No. You are just going to run off with it."

"I promise I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise to Thomas."

"Fine." She let's go of the cart, I grab it and give her a daring look.

"If you dare! I will hurt you!"

"Okay, okay, I won't I promise."

"Better not. Okay let's get some different varieties of chips."

"And I didn't do that last time?"

"No, you did. You just didn't get enough."

"Fine, you know best I guess."

"Well if I'm going to a party I want it to be perfect."

"Well if I want you to go then this better be perfect huh."

"Oh yes. It better be." She shoots me a smile.

"Okay I think it will be, I have this crazy awesome girl planning the party helping me get the all the shit."

"Oh yeah. That's nice of her she must like you a lot."

"Not sure, maybe she does."

"Maybe. Do you like her?"

"Maybe. Shes great. Fun to be around."

"Maybe? Why maybe?" I shrug a little.

"Hm. Don't know."

"Fine maybe it is."

"Yeah, we will have to see."

"Well I think she is amazing and awesome."

"You know her?" Tris elbows me in the arm.

"You are such a dork oh my god!"

"I get it from hanging around you." I say with a wink, she blushes and look back to the cart.

"Let's get the drinks."

"Beer?"

"If you want, sure."

"Zeke wants, too. Not just me." She laughs.

"Whatever, let's go."

"'Whatever lets go.'" I say mocking her.

"Are you mocking me!?"

"Pfft, no. Why would I do that." I say with a smile.

"Ha. Ha. So funny." She says and shoots me a glare, which makes me laugh.

"I can see that smile." I say and poke her ribs.

"No you can't 'cause there is none."

"Hmm." I say and get really close to her face, examining it. "I think I see a big huge smile right now." I say and start to tickle her. She starts to scream and try's to get away but I just grab her to tickle her some more.

"Four stop it! Now!" She screams, people begin to come to the isle to see what is going on but I just keep tickling her. "I will do anything just please!"

"There's nothing I want you to do though."

"Please stop oh my god!"

"Okay, okay. Fine." I say and let her go. She has a huge smile on her face, she straightens her shirt and walks back to the cart calmly.

"Thank you, ass hole."

"You are very welcome, next time I may not have to tickle you."

"There wont be a next time."

"Ooh! Is that so. We will see about that." I say with a wink and grab some soda's. "Will we need ice."

"YES! You didn't have any last time."

"Okay let's get the ice and the beer."

"Okay." We grab some ice and head to the alcohol isle. "Grab what you want and we can go." I grab a few different brands of beers and put them in the now full cart.

"Lets go." I say.

"Finally we can leave, we could have left like five minutes ago but no, someone had to freaking tickle me to death!"

"Um, if it were to death you would be dead and you my friend are not dead. You are very, very alive."

"Yeah, whatever smart ass. Lets go."

We pay and head out to the car. "You get in I will put all this stuff in the backseat."

"Okay." I load everything in the car and get in the diver seat. "We have to get that ice in the freezer ASAP."

"Then we better hurry." I say and drive back to my house.

So much can change within a few weeks, I mean just a few weeks ago I barely knew Tris and now I know her so much more, and I still want to know all about her, her past, her plans for the future.

15 minutes later we are pulling into my driveway, I turn off the car and rush over to open her door. "Oh, thank you." Tris says and gets out of the car.

I grab some bags (The heavy bags) and head inside, leaving Tris to carry some bags of chips. Even though My hands and arms are killing me I still wait and hold the door open for her. "Oh thanks again, these bags of chips can get so heavy." She says shooting me a playful smile.

"Oh yeah I bet don't want you to get hurt carrying them."

"Thank for holding the door open even if you didn't have to." She says with a small smile.

"Lets get this stuff put away." I say, Tris and I put all the stuff away, chip, cookies, drinks, and ice, all of it. By the time we are done it's 6:00 she has to be home by 12:00 we only have a few more hours.

"Rock climbing. Now. We have 3 hours before it closes." Tris says jumping up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Right. Do you want to go still?"

"Yes! Let's go!" I nod and we head out to the car.

"You wanna drive?" I ask her.

"Really?"

"Just don't crash it." I hand her the key, she smiles and gets in the driver's seat. She starts the car and begins to drive.

"Damn this drives so smoothly."

"That it does. This is just one of my babies." Tris laughs and rolls her eyes. "What?"

"Just guys. You always call your cars your babies."

"You don't like that?"

"I find it annoying, yet so adorable."

"I'm adorable."

"Sometimes." She smirks and pulls into a parking lot. "So what other cars to you have?"

"I got a motorcycle and an Aston martin one-77 and lastly a 52 VW Beetle."

"Wow. See I just have a Honda Civic I think it's like 2014 or 13."

"Those are still pretty nice."

"Haha. Okay so you have to give me a ride on the motorcycle. Even if my dad would kill me still!"

"Sure, whenever you want to we can go."

"Perfect!" She says and opens the door to the building. "Hey Alex!" She says waving to a guy behind the counter.

"Tris! Hey! You finally got yourself a boyfriend!" The guy says.

"Huh?" Oh, Four. No he's a friend."

"Tris. He's a boy. And a friend. So he's a boyfriend."

"Very funny Alex. Hey we want to climb."

"Tris you only take a guy you really like climbing. Just saying." She blushes and glares at him.

"Alex. Friend. Okay. now get us some gear."

"Fine, here." He says and hands her some gear. "And for you uh..?"

"Four."

"Four, right. What shoe size." I give him my size and hands me a harness and shoes. "Hey Trissyyy do you need chalk?"

"Sure. And don't call me that or I will kill you."

"Okay, okay. Here." He hands me the chalk, I thank him and walk over to Tris.

"Don't you dare speak." She says when I reach her. I smile and open my mouth to speak. "Don't!" She snaps.

"But you are so cute when you're mad."

"I don't care. Alex is just a weirdo who likes to tease me to get me mad."

"Because you're cute when you're mad?"

"No, because he can."

"You must come her often then."

"Yeah once a week. Over here this is the hardest wall." She hooks herself up and starts to climb, I watch and she carefully places her feet on the rocks like it's a strategy. "You coming?" She says looking down, she's already half way up.

"Yeah." I say and hook myself you like she had, I start to climb and it's easier than it looks, just one small problem. Being off the ground, I climb almost halfway up and stop.

"You can't just stop there. Come on." I just nod and slowly climb, I end up looking down and freeze again.

"Any year now Four."

"Coming." I start to move again very slowly, my breaths start to get unsteady and I begin to panic a little. Tris climbs down to my level and looks at me.

"You're scared of heights." She says with a smirk.

"Everyone's scared of something."

"Oh my god that just made you three times more cute!"

"Three times more?" I say with a light laugh, still concentrating on not falling.

"You know. If you fall the rope is her so you wont get hurt. Watch." She says and let's go kicking off the wall with her feet, she slowly begins to fall and lands on her feet. "Come on. Just kick off."

I close my eyes and kick off the wall like she had done, I open my eyes once I kicked off the wall and before I know it my feet are on the ground.

"So you can't rock climb."

"I can, I'm just...not a fan."

"Afraid." She says with a big smile.

"Not a fan."

"Afraid."

"If you want it that way then fine."

"Say it."

"Nope."

"Do it."

"Fine. A little scared of heights."

She stand on her toes and kisses my cheek. "It's adorable when you admit you're scared of heights."

"Boyfriend! Told you!" Alex yells to us.

"Not!" She yells back. "Friendly!"

"Didn't seem friendly to me." I tease.

"Didn't look friendly to me." Alex says. I am really beginning to like this guy. "Listen Tris. You don't have to hide your feeling anymore. He like you too."

We are both quite for a few seconds. "You're an ass hole. We are leaving now, see you next week."

"You were only here for a little bit though."

"Because you have topped yourself."

"How?"

"How not. See you next week Alex."

"Fine, you two have a great day."

"Thanks." I say. "You should come to our party we're having at my place tomorrow. Tris can give you the address."

"Cool. Trissy text me the address."

"Fine." She says and walk out the door. "And you just had to invite him?"

"He seems cool."

"He's a jerk."

"No, he just like to tease you."

"Still." She says holding her phone. "What's your address?" I tell her my address and wait for her to hit send before I speak again.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Where to?"

"It's only 7."

"Dinner?"

"Sara's yes!"

"Okay. You driving?"

"Can I?"

"Of course." She smiles and gets in the driver seat.

We drive to Sara's which isn't that far away only takes about five minutes to get here.

"Hey, look Zeke and Shauna are here." Tris points out, and parks next to Zeke's car. We get out and head for the door, I open it for her she shoots me a small smile. "Thanks."

"Four, welcome back, Tris nice to see you, okay so Zeke is at your usual table so do you want to sit at a different table?"

"Yes please. Thank you." I say, she leads us to out table and we sit across from each other. "So what do you want?"

"Hmm. French toast!"

"It's dinner time, not breakfast."

"I don't care what time it is, when I want breakfast food I will have it."

"Okay. Fine we will have breakfast. Waitress, we're ready."

"Okay, what will it be?" She says coming to the table.

"French toast. Bacon. Orange Juice. And hash browns."

"Breakfast?"

"Yup."

"Um, alright. should take 20 minutes tops."

"Okay. Thank you." I say and she leaves the table. "Breakfast it is."

"Perfect."

"I cannot believe you want breakfast right now!"

"Do you know how good breakfast is?!"

"Yeah, I know."

"It's amazing and you just don't even know, wow, how can you not be excited about having breakfast right now."

"I have no clue..." She has a beautiful smile that spreads across her face, I could look at it all day. She is beautiful, and there isn't anything I don't like about her.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I just like your smile." When I say that her smile gets bigger and her cheeks flush she looks down at the table.

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Four can I tell you something, and you have to promise not to be freaked out, and avoid me because of it." She says.

"Yeah, of course."

"Four," Once she begins the waitress comes with our food.

"Here you two go. Enjoy."

"Thank you." We both say, and the waitress leaves.

"What were you saying?"

"Huh. Oh never mind." She says, part of me really wishes that she would have said what it was.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's just eat." She says with a smile.

"Alright. Just remember you can tell me anything."

"Okay."

"So, how is everything with your family?"

"Oh we're all good. You should come over sometime, for dinner. My mom told me I should have you over so she can get to know you, which I find weird but whatever."

"I'd love to come over for dinner sometime, anytime is good for me."

"Okay. I'll tell her. So where is your dad? I never see him."

"Uh, he's always gone one business trips and stuff."

"Oh, do you ever miss him?"

"No. Not really, I mean it's nice having the house to myself all the time you know."

"I know what you mean, but it's still always nice to have family around."

"Not my family."

"I like being around you."

"I like being around you too."

"Maybe we should be around each other more often than."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Well we shall make a plan to hang out more."

"Yeah...Hang out more..for sure."

* * *

><p>We finish dinner...or breakfast around 10:15. "I guess I should get home, don't want to lose track of time and end up going home around 2 again." Tris says as we walk out to the car.<p>

"Okay. Here, take my jacket you look cold." I say and put the jacket I was wearing on her.

"Oh, thank you." She says, when we get to the car I open the door for her and she gets in. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome."

"Here I thought chivalry was dead."

"For some guys yes, but for me no."

"How kind. You give a girl your jacket and open/close her door even if she isn't your girlfriend."

"That's just how I am."

"It's nice." I drive her to her house remembering where it is from the last time I was there. I pull into the drive way and turn off the car. "Thank you for the awesome day."

"You're welcome, thanks for helping with the shopping. And promise you wont tell anyone about my fear of heights?"

"I promise." She says with a smile and begins to open her door.

"I got that." I say and get out of the car and open her door.

"Thank you, you know you don't always have to open my door, right."

"I know. But I like to."

"Well if you want to then you can. Just don't go out of your way just to open a door."

"Okay, I promise I wont." I say walking her to the door.

"Thank you again. Oh here's your jacket."

"Keep it."

"No really here, I don't need to anymore."

"And I mean it. Keep it, never know when you will need it."

"Okay." We stand there for a minute in silence. "Good night Four."

"Goodnight Tris." I say.

"Thank you again...and again..." She says with a small laugh, and she does the last thing I would think she would do, she wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me, startled at first I don't do anything, but after a second I warp my arms around her waist and hug her back. I breathe in her scent, she has a slight smell of hazelnut.

We pull apart and I kiss her cheek. "You're welcome. Goodnight. See you tomorrow. Come around 4."

"Party isn't until 8."

"I know." She blushes and looks down.

"Okay. See ya tomorrow." She says and goes inside. I stand outside her door for a second then walk to my car, get in and drive off.

When I get home I head straight to bed. No dreams with Tris, just normal soundless, peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn! This is a long chapter 3,003 of these words are the story. That is the most I have written for one chapter in...ever. <strong>

**Thank you all for read and reviewing I love hearing from you all! **

**KeEp CRaZY aND fanGIRL/boY ON! ~Kim**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N SO If you didn't notice already I changed my name, to Kim.R.E.B which is my name and my initials SO yeahhh. Anyway OMG I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEW ON THIS STORY! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! I love you ALLL!**

Tris should be here any minute now, I told her to get her around 3 or 4 and its 4:15. I sit on the couch and turn on the TV waiting for her to arrive.

"You know you could have been cleaning up a little, like picking up some of your clothes off the living room floor." I hear Tris say as she walks in the door.

"So much for knocking."

"It was open."

"No. No it wasn't. What if I was walking around my house naked?"

"I highly doubt you would do that, but then you would be embarrassed 'cause I would see your junk."

"One: You don't know what I would do. And Two: I wouldn't be embarrassed, maybe you would."

"Eh, pretty sure you wouldn't do that. And no, no I wouldn't be embarrassed, not my junk. "She says with a laugh.

"Good point." I say and walk over to her.

"Good to see you again, Four." She says and give me a quick hug.

"You too." I say hugging her back. She is so small wrapped in my arms, but I love having her close to me.

"Okay, where to start. Uh, how about you pick up the clothes on the floor there."

"That's Zeke and Uriah's."

"Okay...And? Don't tell me, you won't pick it up because it theirs and you shouldn't have to clean up their stuff."

"Yes, mom, it's not fair I didn't make the mess." I say with a childish voice.

"Get to work." She says and pushes me. "I'm going to clean your kitchen."

"Oh, yeah because a women's work is in the kitchen." I tease.

"Okay, that's it. You do the kitchen I will do the living room." She says pissed.

"Oh come on, I was teasing."

"It was your choice to tease, and I say do the kitchen or I leave."

"Okay! Okay. I'll do it." I say. "No need to be bitchy about it."

"I heard that."

"I know, it was meant for you to hear."

"Fuck you." She says and throws me a dish towel laughing. I'm glad I can make her laugh even if we cuss at each other.

By the time I'm finished with the kitchen Tris has made her way into the dining room. "Do we really have to clean the whole house?"

"Yes! Four, do you want this party to suck!?"

"Nope."

"Okay then let's move up stairs."

"Why up stairs, no one is going to be up there. Right?"

"Wrong, you never know where people are going to go, also you might want to lock the doors of the rooms you don't want people to go in."

"Well okay then. For a girl who doesn't go to parties much you sure know a lot about them."

"Oh shut the hell up, I've been to a few parties."

"Wow, got a party girl here! How well have you hold your liquor?"

"Better than you."

"Oh Trissy, I highly doubt that."

"Call me Trissy again and I will kick you where it counts."

"Okay, okay." I say and hold my hands up defensively.

"To prove it, me you drinking challenge tonight."

"Okay, you're on Prior." I say and shake her hand, she laughs.

"Come on, let's clean the upstairs." She says and runs up the stairs, I watch as she takes them two at a time, and I follow behind her.

We head to the guest room and end up just locking the door. Then we go to the bathroom, up there. "Okay, you clean this bathroom and I will get the one down stairs." Tris says. And head down stairs.

The bathroom isn't that messy, I put a few things away and wipe the counter and the floors, and I clean the toilet and close the shower curtain, then head down stairs. "Done you there."

"Okay, and I'm done down here. It's only 7:00 people aren't getting here till about 8:30 ish, so we have like an hour break, then we have to put out the drinks coolers and food. Also did you happen to call a pizza place and order like 20 or more pizzas for 9:00?" I look at her and then the floor. I forgot.

"Uh, not really."

"What is not really, it's a yes or no."

"I forgot to."

"What!? Really I can't trust you with one thing! I should have known."

"I'm sorry!" I say defensively, she starts to laugh and pats my back.

"No worries, I did that this morning, I knew you would forget. You're like a little kid."

"Ha. Ha. I am not."

"Are too!" She says with a big laugh. "Oh Crap, no break for us, we still have to do outside."

"Are people really going to go outside? It's kind of cold."

"Yes. The inside can get very hot, remember last time. "She says, I remember how we sat outside because it was really hot inside.

"Right, okay, let's go clean outside."

"The backyard." She says. I give her a questioning look. "Teen aren't going to want to be seen drinking, so they would go in the backyard."

"Right, I know that."

"Sure you do." She tease and walks out the door, I follow her.

We go to the shed and grab a bunch of fold out chairs and set them up, then we pick up a few pieces of trash and head back inside. "That took faster than I thought it would." I say and sit on the couch, she comes and flops down and kicks her feet up on my lap.

"I agree. You know in about ten minutes we have to get the drinks and food out."

"But I really don't want to move."

"Sucks for you. Come Four, be a man!"

"Why don't you be the man?"

"Because I'm the girl."

"No shit Sherlock."

"You're being a baby, you know that right. How does it feel to have a girl tell you, you're being a baby?"

"It sucks, maybe you should stop."

"Make me." She says with a smirk.

I move her feet, and start to tickle her. "GOD DAMN IT FOUR NO!"

"I making you stop!" I tease, tickling her more.

"It's hurts! Stop! AHH!" She screams, which makes me laugh.

"Um, Four, are you and Tris having sex on the couch?!" Zeke says walking in the door with Shauna.

"OH my god! Tris you guys aren't! OH my god!"

We both stand up embarrassed. "God no! We aren't Four was tickling me to death!" Tris says and elbows my side.

"Ow. And it wasn't to death."

"No it was definitely to death, if you guys hadn't walked in I would be dead."

"Okay, we get it Four is a murder." Zeke says.

"Not yet." I say.

"Huh?"

"She's not dead..." I point out.

"Well we all know that Four has the intentions of murdering Tris."

"How did I not know this?" I say and go up to Zeke.

"'Cause, you're PSYCHO! And psycho people don't know they're psycho."

"Wow, Zeke. I have an Uncle who is actually in a psycho hospital." I say to him.

"Wow, man I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"I'm messing with you dude!" I say and smack his back. "Come on, help me get the drinks out."

"You're messed up man." Zeke says and helps me load some coolers with Ice and but sodas, in one and beer's in the other.

"Hey, Tris?" I call.

"Yeah, Four?" She says from the living room where she and Shauna are sitting.

"Did you bring the playlist?"

"Shit. No."

"For real!?"

"No!" She laughs. "I'm not forgetful, I remember everything."

"I call Bull."

"Call it. My IPod is in my car, go get." She says and tossing me her keys.

"Fine." I say and catch her keys, and walk out to her car. I unlock it and sit in the driver's seat looking for her IPod, I grab it, lock her car and, head inside. "Found it, and Tris, you need to clean your car out."

"My car, none of your business." She says and continues to talk to Shauna, and Zeke. I set up her IPod on my Ihome and get some music playing. I head over to sit down with them but people start to walk in, so I go and turn the music up even more and find my way to Tris.

"Four! Hey! Zeke here?" Uriah says Marlene tagging along behind him.

"Yeah. He was on the couch last I saw. Hey if you see Tris tell her I'm looking for her." I say, Uriah nods and head off to find his brother, while I continue my search for Tris, who is not on the couch anymore. "Zeke! Hey where's Tris?"

"She went looking for you."

"Okay thanks." I say and look around, I spot her in the kitchen talking to people, and I head in there as fast as I can.

When I see her I decide I would sneak up on her. When I get close enough I extend my arms and tickle she sides, she falls to the ground laughing, and a scream that is short but loud. "God damn it Four!" She says and gets up slapping my chest.

"Sorry, I had to."

"Not really."

"Really I did. Looks like everyone has already gotten into the drinks, we are running low."

"Don't worry I already sent Mar and Uri out to get more, should be back anytime now."

"Thanks my girl, on top of it all."

"Not your girl though."

"Hmm I think you are." I say and tuck a stand of hair behind her ear.

"Aw you two are so cute it makes me want to gag." Lynn says and walks away, Tris is blushing which makes her three times as cute.

"Okay, then. Here." I say and toss Tris a beer.

"Oh, thanks." She says and pops it open.

"Now don't forget we have a challenge to do." I say and taking a sip of my beer.

"Oh right. We will do it once Uriah gets back. Do you have shot glasses?"

"Hell yeah. Be right back, don't move." I say and head to the kitchen, I open one of the top cupboards, and grab two shot glasses. "Okay got em."

"Great. Now we wait. Just warning you Eaton. You are going down!"

"Nope. Sorry. I've beat Zeke and Uriah, you know they can hold their liquor."

"I can beat them. But first, let me beat 'the champ' okay?"

"Good luck. You're gonna need it."

"Oh honey, I don't need luck. You do! Oh look here's Uri and Mar right now."

"HEY ALL! WE GOT MORE BEER AND VODKA! AND WHATEVER THE HELL MAR BOUGHT!" Uriah yells.

"Uri, vodka now!" Tris says. He hands her a bottle.

"What's going on?" He says as me and Tris sit at the table facing each other.

"Drinking contest. Four, and I." Tris says and opens the bottle.

"YO! EVERYONE DRINKING CONTEST! THE GREAT FOUR AND THE...LIGHTWEIGHT TRIS!" Uriah yells and people begin to crowd around.

"Lightweight? Really Uri? Four here is the lightweight." She says.

"Eh, never know. Let me see that I will pour em." Uriah says and grabs the bottle. He pours the two shot glasses full spilling a little on the table. I gran my shot and look at Tris.

"One. Two. Three. I saw and down it goes, the burn feels nice, and awful."

"Someone keep count on how many they are having." Uri says, Will comes around and gets a piece of paper and a pen and puts a tally mark under each of our names.

"Come on Uri, get these filled fast!" Tris says. Damn she hot when she is competitive. Uriah fills the glasses again and we drink em down, Uriah fills them as fast as we drink them.

15 shots in I begin to feel a little dizzy but keep throwing them down. Tris is staring me down while taking all these shots. "Getting dizzy Four?" She asks.

"Nope." I lie. We throw down five more shots and I feel like I'm going to puke. But I am going to hold out, I have to.

20 shots, and she is still going strong. I don't think I can hold out any longer, I know I am 100% drunk. "One of you gonna give up yet?" Zeke asks.

"Oh I can go longer. How about you Four?" Tris says with a smirk, she barely looks drunk, or like she taken any shots.

"I'm just grand." I say feeling my stomach turning, I am going puke any minute down.

"Perfect. Uriah. Another!" Tris says.

"Out of Vodka." He says.

"Wait! I got more!" Marlene say running in with three more bottles. God I wish we were out of Vodka, I can't hold anymore.

"Mar, you are a s-savior." Tris says with a slur, she's a little drunk I can tell now. "Uri, Shots."

He pours the shots, I grab mine and down it fast, like Tris. Uriah pour us the next one, I down it and feel like I'm about throw up, I don't know how much longer I can last.

Uriah hands me another shot, I grab in and look at it, and I don't think I can get this one down. Tris waits for her next shot while I just stare it the one in my hand. "You okay Four?" She says.

"Yeah, just fine. Trying to figure out."

"Trying to figure out what?"

"What? What are you talking about?" I have no clue what she is saying. I down the shot and feel it start to come back up but I force it down. "Another." I say to Uriah.

"Dude Four, you like you're about to puke!" Uriah says with a laugh.

"How long have we been doing this?" I ask.

"Uh, almost an hour." He says.

"Shit. Okay. Another."

"Here." He says and hand us both our next shot. Tris downs it again. I down my but it comes back up as soon as I swallow.

"YES!" I say Tris yell and jump up, but sit right back down. "You my friend. Are. A. LOSER!"

"You my dear friend, are in...In...Ins-sa-sane. Insane." I get the last word out.

"True."

"AND THE NEW CHAMP IS TRIS! WITH 25 SHOTS IN UNDER AN HOUR!" Uriah yell, everyone claps for her. I force myself up and walk over to her, she stand up and faces me, well as much as she can, she short.

"Congrats, you almost killed me." I say slurring my words.

"I know. Thank you." She says, he eyes staring into mine. I feel like I might puke again so I start to walk to the bathroom.

"I'll be back." I say and rush upstairs, tripping on every step. I feel someone grab my arm and help me up, it's Tris.

"You can't even walk. Th-thi-this! This is sad." She says.

"You can't talk."

"Can t-ttoo." I give her a 'really?' look she just smiles. Her smile is so pretty, it lights up her whole face, I bring my hand up and cup her cheek. "Four, what are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm going to kiss you." I say and lean in closer to her.

"No, you're drunk, and I'm drunk. We can't." She says but doesn't move. "We would regret it."

"I don't think so. You're very pretty Tris, I really, really, really like you."

"And you and I are both, really, really, really drunk." She says her voice low. "Plus, your breath smell like puke." I laugh a little I back away from her leaning against the wall of the stairs.

"Right." I say.

"Come on, let's get you to the bathroom before you puke again." She says and grabs my arm helping me up. We walk to the bathroom and sit on the floor together, facing each other. "This wasn't smart."

"What?"

"The challenge."

"I think it was."

"Well yea I know you do, you're fucking drunk. Not like I'm not, but you more than me." She says, and doubles over and throws up in the toilet. "Shit."

"Looks like we're going to be up here all night."

"Not if I can help it." She says. "Get that puke up fast, and we are going to go dance." Right as she speaks I throw up again. "Perfect." She says and gets up, she extends her hand and I take it. We fumble our way down the stairs into the bug living room where everyone is dancing.

"We can barely walk what makes you think we can dance." I say and she pulls me to the dance floor.

"Come on Four, you can dance with me, I don't bite...yet." She teases. I draw her close to me and we dance to the music, even if I'm drunk I know that this playlist is the shit. "Last I checked you were an amazing dancer, what is this?"

"This, is a drunk Four. And I am still amazing."

"Ha! Funny." She says with a laugh. We dance for three songs, then head outside for some fresh air, which helps with being drunk. "God it's nice out."

"It's freezing." I say and sit on the steps. Tris sits next me and leans her head on my shoulder.

"Not that cold. You're just baby."

"Am not."

"Yes. But a really cute baby."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Yeah. A cute little baby." She says and touches my nose with her finger.

"Well you are a cute girl." I say and touch her nose.

"I know. But I'm saying you area a cute baby. Total difference between girl and baby."

"I didn't word that right. You are a cute baby girl."

"I'm not the baby Hun."

"Hm. How can I not be a baby?"

"Not sure. You have to do something a wittle baby wouldn't do." She says.

"A little baby doesn't challenge a beautiful girl to a drinking challenge because a baby can't drink alcohol."

"This is true. That mean you are not a baby."

"And you are still beautiful."

"Now, you're just a dork."

"Not really. Just being honest."

"Try being brave."

"I am."

"Okay, you are. But you're afraid of heights."

"Hey, don't bring that up."

"Okay, okay." She says, Tris rest he head back on my shoulder and cuddles up close to me, I wrap my arm around her and pull her closer to me.

"You're cold."

"I know."

"Do you want to go inside?"

"No, not yet." She says, I look down at her, her eyes begin to close.

"You're falling asleep."

"No, I'm resting my eyes."

"Sure you are."

"You're just so warm." She says trying to get closer to me, any closer and she would be on me.

"Come on, let's go inside, I can get you a blanket."

"Fine." She says and gets up. "Wait!" She says and throws up on the grass. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I say and help her inside. Once we walk inside I look around and everyone is dancing, making out, and drinking. It's a crazy party, the best one yet.

"Four hey come here!" Will yell to me.

"There are blankets up in my room you can head up there, Will needs me, I'll be right there."

"Okay." Tris says and walk off. I head over to Will who is talking with Zeke and a very drunk Uriah.

"Hey." I say when I reach them.

"What's with you and Tris, you guys are always hanging out, like people are seriously thinking you guys are a thing?"

"We're just friend."

"I highly doubt it. What are you not telling your bothers?" Zeke says.

"Brother?"

"Yeah. Now spill."

"Okay, so first I was like, hey we should like go out ya know, and then I was like I really like you, you know." I say in a really girly voice.

"You're such a dick man."

"I know. Hey I will talk to you later. "

"Fine, see ya man." Zeke says. I walk to the stairs and run up them, I think I'm way less drunk than I was an hour or so ago.

"Tris?" I say.

"In here." She says from my room, I walk in and see her all cuddled up on my bed.

"Cozy?"

"Very. Now I know why you are almost late for school most days."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"No really. Come feel, this bed is soo freaking cozy!" She's still pretty drunk.

"You know," I say stepping closer to the bed and sitting on the end of it. "You may be able to hold more liquor than me but I can sober up faster than you."

"I'm not that drunk Four."

"Tris. You are still pretty drunk."

"Come here." She says and pats the empty area next to her.

"I'm good here."

"Scared of me?"

"No."

"Then come here. I'm not asking you to have sex with me."

"Fine!" I say, I get up and walk around the bed, and sit down next to her.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No, I'm warm remember."

"Yes. That's why I want you here. To keep me warm." Tris scoots closer to me and rest her head on my chest. "Yup. Still warm."

"And you are still very drunk."

"And you are too, but more warm."

"I'm not that drunk, I can walk around without help."

"Good boy." She says and pats my chest, which makes me laugh.

"You're adorable."

"Why thank you." She says, and looks up at me smiling. "You are pretty adorable yourself." I laugh and look down at her. She is still looking at me smiling. "You know, the last party we ended up in your room too, but then was when you tackled me with tickles."

"I can do it again."

"Don't!"

"Okay, I won't. I promise."

"Better not." My fingers find their way to her hair and I begin to play with it. "What are you doing?"

"Messing with your hair."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

"Oh." I stop playing with it not sure if she doesn't want me to. "Don't stop."

"Why?"

"I like it. I like knowing you're here."

"What if I leave?"

"I'll be pissed."

"Okay, okay, I'll stay."

"Good." She lay there with her head on my chest, I can feel her every breath, her scent which has almost been overcome with alcohol, is a light smell of hazelnut. Her hair is soft and blonde, I love the way it feels through my fingers.

"You know you two are more of a couple then Zeke and I." Shauna says walking in my room.

"Shh. I'm cozy." Tris says to her.

"She claims she's not that drunk." I say.

"Right. Tris why don't you let the poor guy hang with other girl?"

"Because he's mine." She says and presses closer to me wrapping her arm around my waist.

"No, you guys aren't dating...or are you?"

"No, but he is my cozy pillow and I love him."

"You love him?"

"Yes."

"Yup she's drunk."

"He's the best pillow a girl could ask for, I think I will ask for him for my birthday."

"Yeah okay Tris, come on, you need to sober up a little bit. Come on."

"No! I want him!" She says not letting go of me.

"I can take care of her, what do I need to do?" I ask Shauna.

"Well get some water into her and just lay her in a tube of cold water."

"Okay." I say, and Shauna leaves shaking her head.

"Tris, I am never going to let this go, I will always bring it up." Shauna says with a laugh as she walks down the stairs.

"Come on, Tris let's go." I say, and get up, she just lays there on the bed.

"Carry me!" She says and extends her arms. I sigh and pick her up carefully.

"You are really light Tris."

"109."

"Really?"

"Yup." She says and I lay her in the tub.

"Okay, cold water coming, just warning you." I say and turn the water on.

"COLD!" She yells.

"Sorry!" I say and turn the hot on a little.

"How long must I stay in here?"

"When I say okay."

"AHH!" A smile spread across her face.

"What?" She looks up at me and scoops some water in her hands and throws it are me. "WHY!?" Tris break down laughing and splashes me more with water. The tub is now half way full so I turn it off and get out of her fire range.

She simply gets out of the tub and stand there in her soaking wet clothes. "I want a hug!" She says and runs after me.

"No!" I yell back to her and run down stairs.

"YES COME HERE!" She yells running after me, I run outside but she follows. Finally she corners me. Crap. She wraps her arms around me and clings to me. "Now you're wet too."

"Tris...You're freezing cold."

"Yes, but now you are too."

"Thanks." I say and walk inside, I feel her jump on my back.

"Carry me slave!"

"You got me all wet."

"I know. Be happy about it."

"Can't be. I'm cold now, you should be sad to, because who is going to warm you up?"

"I'll live."

"You're a dork." I say as we enter the house, most of the people have gone home and the music is turned down, it's just a few small groups who look like they are about it leave. "Everyone's leaving, do you have a sober driver?"

"Uh...I think that was Marlene. HEY MAR!" Tris calls from my back.

"Yeah, girl!?"

"Are you the sober driver?"

"No. I think it was Shauna. Shauna?"

"She's passed out on the couch...drunk." Zeke says.

"Who here is not drunk?" I call, everyone looks around but no one answers.

"I can call a cab." Tris says.

"You can stay here in the guest room." I reply.

"Hey Tris you ready to go?" Lynn says walking in from outside.

"OH! Mar! It was Lynn!" Tris calls.

"Right! Okay let's go then!" Marlene says and grabs her bag running out to Lynn's car.

"Do I have to carry you?" I ask Tris.

"Yes. Or no, I'm fine." She says and slides off my back.

"Here." I say and hand her a blanket from the couch.

"Oh, thank you!" She says and wraps it around her.

"Welcome." I say. She stands there looking up at me smiling, I smile back down at her.

"Awesome party Four." She says.

"We did good. Thank you for the help." I say and kiss her cheek.

"See you later."

"See ya." I say as she leaves with the last few people, now it's just Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, and I. Zeke and Uriah run upstairs to claim the bed in the guest room. I just walk up to my bed and fall right in it.

I fall asleep fast-ly, being drunk and falling asleep is easy. I sleep another dreamless sleep, and peaceful, black sleep. I want to dream of Tris but I don't even if her scent is all over my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>HOW WAS IT!? It's over 4,000 words! OMG MY CHAPTERS ARE GETTING SO LONG! I AM SOO HAPPY! YAY! I CAN WRITE SO MUCH NOW! Also this is 14 pages on word 2013. :O LIKE OMG! I AM SOOO HAPPY! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU SEE SPELLING OR GRAMMAR ERRORS PLEASE TELL ME WHERE SO I CAN FIX EM! :) THANK YOU ALL SOO SOOO SOO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL DEARLY!<strong>

**Keep CraZY AND FANGIRL/BOY on! ~KIM**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Hey all so I hope you all liked the last chapter! It was very long like 4,800 something words! All my stories have been getting longer and longer I think that my writing has been improving more and more, I mean I can write more now like the words just flow and I have less spelling errors that I miss. But yeah anyway! So I am getting this chapter up for you all because I have been busy with VBS and I actually wrote this while my cousin was over! lol! **

I wake to my head pounding, it feels like someone is smashing a hammer on my skull…inside my head. I start to walk to the bathroom, but halfway there I run because I can feel myself about to puke. I rush to the toilet and throw up what was left of all the shot's I had taken last night. I can't even remember how much I took.

Who won that competition, was it Tris? Or was it me? The whole night is a blur, I hope I didn't do anything stupid. I make my way back to my room and flop onto my bed, I lay there trying to remember anything that happened but nothing comes. I close my eyes but they dart open and my head starts to hurt even more when my phone rings, I grab it and say hello.

"_Four?" _Tris says on the other line.

"Hey, Tris. Yeah what do you need?"

"_Who won?"_

"I would like to know the same thing. So wait you don't remember last night at all?"

"_I wish! According to Shauna it was a very, very eventful night. And fun?" _

"I need to talk to Zeke, Will, and Uriah and see what I can get out of them."

"_Yeah, I'm going to try to get more out of the girls." _

"Okay, call me with updates."

"_Okay, you do the same."_

"Will do. Talk to ya later."

"Yeah. Bye." She says and the line goes dead. I go into the guest bedroom to find Zeke and Uriah in the same bed cuddled close to each other. I grab my phone and take a picture. Blackmail!

"Zeke! Uriah! Stop cuddling I need info!" I say, not loud enough to really hurt my head but enough to wake them up.

Zeke stirs and wakes to Uriah's face in front of him. "God holy shit!" He shouts, my hands go to my head, like pressing against my head will help. Uriah wakes up with a scream and falls off the bed. "Dude you were in the bathtub again what happened!?" Zeke says to Uriah.

"It was uncomfortable." Is all Uriah says and crawls back in bed next to Zeke, who jumps out and starts downstairs.

"Wait Zeke. Okay guys listen I need to know what happen last night."

"Oh I know everything!" Zeke says as he leaves the room.

"Where's Will?" I ask as I follow him down stairs.

"On his way over." Zeke says and turns his phone off.

"Oh he left?"

"Yeah. Damn you don't remember anything! Do you remember the kiss?"

"Kiss!? What?!"

"You and Tris. Yeah, you kissed her, then a full on make out right on the couch."

"What?! Really?!" That isn't true! It can't be.

"Oh yeah, and she was like totally loving it, it was sick but it was hard not to watch."

"Zeke! Are you bullshitting me!?"

"Yes."

"What?!"

"Yeah! I just messing with you man!" I push him hard into the table. "Don't get mad Four."

"I have the right to be angry!" That's when my phone rings. I look at whose calling. Tris. "Kay, shut up." I say and answer the phone. "Did you find anything out?" I ask the second I answer.

"_Yes. I did. I won, you lost."_

"That's it?"

"_All I got out so far." _

"Okay."

"_What about you?"_

"Zeke is no help at all."

"_Oh god what did he say?"_

"You don't even want to know."

"_Um. Okay then. If you get anything out of the others call!"_

"I will. You do the same, we need more than you won. "

"_It helps." _

"Yes it does, talk to you later." I say and hang out the phone. "Okay so she won. Now can you help me fill in a little but more of what happen. Truthfully." I say to Zeke.

"He can't, but I can." Uriah says stumbling down the stairs. "Tris was chasing you around the house and then outside, she was soaking wet. Then you guys came in and she was on your back. Then you talked and she left. You went to bed, later in the night you woke up throw up and went back to bed."

"That's all you can think of?"

"That's all I saw."

"Okay thanks." I say and walk out of the room to call Tris.

"_Calling back so soon?" _

"Yes. Uriah said that you chased me around the house than outside, when we came back inside you were on my back. Then we talked and you left."

"_Okay, so we have the beginning and the end of the night. We need in-between."_

"Okay. I will call in an hour."

"_Kay." _I walk back into the kitchen and Will finally arrived.

"Will! I need you to help me fill in what happen last night."

"Oh dude you and Tris you guys were up in your room for hours, everyone suspects that you guys did it." I shoot him a glare.

"Yeah. No. Come one really, things that you know happen."

"Okay, fine. You and Tris almost kissed. For reals. You were sitting on the stairs and Christina and I were watching you guys, you leaned in and you both talked quietly, then you guys walked up stairs. "

"Okay. That helps a lot. Anything else?"

"Oh you guys were in the front yard for a while. And she won the drinking contest you guys had."

"Yeah, I know that last one. Okay thank you. Can you guys think of anything else?"

"Nope. " They all say.

"Okay. If you think of anything tell me, when I get out of the shower." I say and go upstairs.

I grab some clean clothes and head to the bathroom. I turn the water on as hot as I can and get in, I let the water fall on my back, and it's relaxing. The water seems to release the stress I have, which is trying to figure out what happen last night, which I think I will never find out.

When I get out I head straight down stairs. "Four! Hey I remembered something." Zeke call from the living room.

"What?" I say and sit on the couch next to him.

"Shauna was saying that Tris was laying on you in your bed and she was saying that you are very comfortable. I guess."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"You should. Really call Tris and ask I'm sure Shauna told her already."

"Fine." I say and grab my phone, I call dial her number and wait for her to answer.

"_About time, I got a lot out of Shauna."_ Tris says on the other line.

"Okay. Me first I only got a little bit."

"_Okay, go."_

"Okay, so we went out in the front yard for a while, no one knows what we did. And then we were sitting on the stairs talking, then went up to my room I guess."

"_Okay that fills in some. Uh, Shauna was saying that she went up to your room and told you to try to sober me up by putting me in a tub of cold water. So you did, that's why I was chasing you around soaking wet." _

"This fills in a lot. Anything else that Shauna said we did or she saw?"

"_No, why?"_

"Nothing just making sure."

"_Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow right?" _

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Tris."

"_Hey, four."_

"Yeah?"

"_Call me later, like tonight. Before you go to sleep. Okay?"_

"Sure, talk to you then." I say and hang up, she has never asked me to call her later…well at night before bed.

"Well?" Zeke says expectantly.

"Well she said nothing about it."

"And you said nothing about your almost kiss."

"So."

"It fills in all the details. Hell Christina probably already told her about it anyway."

"Okay. Well guys I am going to make some food." I say and head to the kitchen.

"I would love some eggs and toast. Hey throw a little…lot of bacon on the side." Uriah says.

"Make it yourself." I say back while heating up the pan.

"So mean to me. My head hurts!"

"And mine doesn't?"

"No."

"Shut up Uri." I say and crack three eggs into the pan. I pop some toast into the toaster. Uriah comes in and scraps my eggs onto a plate and throws 6 pieces of bacon into the pan. "My eggs weren't done."

"Now they are." He says. I scrap out his bacon and put my eggs back in. "Hey my bacon isn't done."

"Now it is." I tease. A minute later the eggs are done, I scoop them onto a plate and head to the table. "Hey you guys going to make some breakfast?" I ask Zeke and Will.

"No, I'm meeting Shauna at Sara's." Zeke says getting up. "But, I'm going to walk."

"Okay, Will?"

"Nope, I have to meet Christina at Sara's. I can drive you Zeke."

"Sweet, let's go."

"Okay, see ya guys later." I say and they leave.

"Then there were two. What are we going to do for today Four?"

"I was thinking on nothing. Playing some Xbox, sleeping eating. Recouping."

"Sound perfect to me. Lets' do this." Uriah finishes cooking his bacon, when we are both done we head to the living room and play some video games for a while.

"So Four."

"So Uriah."

"Serious convo."

'What."

"When will you grow a pair and ask Tris out?"

"When will you shut up and not bother me. Cover me."

"Sorry, just wondering. Grenade!"

"Shit." I smash the controller, pressing multiple buttons. "I will do what I want in my own time."

"So you saying you will ask her out?"

"I'm saying I will do whatever I want, when I want. No one is going to tell me what I should and shouldn't do when it comes to my person and love life."

"Okay, okay." We continue to play games and snack on food for hours.

By the time 7:00 PM rolls around we are both knocked out, worn out from playing games talking and eating.

_I wake to the pound of someone knocking on the door. I get up and go answer the door. "Tris?"_

"_Four, thank god you're home." She says and walks in. _

"_Uriah's asleep on the floor there." _

"_That's fine, come with me." She says and leads me up stairs to my room._

"_Tris?" _

"_Shh. Someone is after me. "_

"_Who?"_

"_I don't know, he was just following me when I was walking home but your house was the closest house I could get to."_

"_Okay, you can stay for a while. If you want I can take you home in my car."_

"_No. Come on, let's just wait a while." She says and pulls me to the bed with her. I sit with my back against the wall, Tris lays her head on my chest. "You are pretty amazing Four."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Because you are so nice." She says and presses her lips to mine, a shock run throughout my body when her lips touch mine. "I just wish you would fell the same way I feel for you."_

"_How do you feel for me?"_

"_Was that not enough?" She says and presses her lips to mine again, her hand running through my hair as we continue to kiss. _

"_Tris. How do you feel about me?" I ask again._

"_I'm in love with you, Tobias."_

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_I know everything about you."_

"_How?"_

"_You told me."_

"_Tris."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I think I'm in love with you too."_

"_That's good to know." She says and kisses my cheek. "You are going to have to do something about that. I'm feeling like you don't care about me when you're sober."_

"_What?"_

"_Goodbye for now. See you soon." She says and walks out the door, I try to run after her but she is already gone, out of the house, past the end of the street where I can't see her anymore. _

I wake with a jolt sitting straight up on the couch, my head beating in pain as beads of sweat trickles down my head "Dude, Four you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, no, just a weird dream."

"Alright. Hey, do you want to go to Sara's and get some dinner?"

"Yeah, then we have to come back and clean this place up."

"Fine, only if you pay."

"Fine. Let's go." I say, I grab my keys and head to the car. We get in and drive to Sara's.

When we get there we head inside to our usual seat. "Hey, you guys are here!" Uriah says, I round the corner to see who it is. Tris and Gavin, one of the guys on the football team.

"Uh, yeah. Gavin asked if I wanted to get some dinner with him."

"Nice. Well, Four and I are going to go sit down and get some food." Tris and I didn't lose eye contact, she stared shocked like she would see me here, I stared shocked she would be here with another guy. Jealousy runs through me, I see Tris turn a light shade of red.

"Nice seeing you again Four." Gavin says as we walk off. Uriah and I sit at a table, the waiter comes over and takes our order, and I can't help but stare at Tris. She is looking at Gavin but keeps shooting her eyes over to our table, when our eyes meet she looks at Gavin.

"Uriah, I'll be back. I'm going to step outside for a sec. I have to make a phone call."

"Yeah sure man. Hurry back." He says, I get up and head outside. I grab my phone and see I have a text from Tris, about five minutes ago.

"_Please call me tonight." _It says.

"_Okay."_ I text back and dial a number I only dial once a month.

"_What now Tobias!" _A sharp gravelly voice answers.

"Hey Marcus. I need my monthly check."

"_I will deposit some money into your account tomorrow." _

"I need to now."

"_Damn it kid, it's almost 10:00!" _

"I don't care!" I yell into the phone.

"_Fine. God damn it you are a real pain in the ass. Once you turn 18 I will not have to pay for anything of yours!"_

"Trust me I know." I say and hang up the phone. That is a phone call I hate making because it just reopens wounds. In just a few months I won't ever have to call him again, I have been putting aside 1000$ each month ever since I can remember, I have over 20K in a separate back account he doesn't know about.

I head back inside but I get stopped by Tris. "Four."

"Hey, yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what."

"I don't know. I just am. Just know that this means nothing to me." She says and darts her eyes to Gavin.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I just want you to know."

"Okay." I say. Tris wraps her arms around me pulling me in for a big hug.

"Don't forget to call." She whispers.

"Are you drunk?" I ask her, she blushes.

"No. I'm not."

"I won't forget Tris. You have fun on your…date?"

"Okay." She says and walk back to her seat as I walk back to mine.

"Where were you?" Uriah says stuffing his face with fries.

"I had to make a phone call."

"Right. What's that about?" He says gesturing to Tris, I look over at her, she is staring at our table with a slight smile. Gavin talks on and on while Tris just stares over at us.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" I say, grabbing some fries dripping them in ketchup and eating them.

"Naah. I'm good." We sit there eating and talking, well Uriah talking me half listening but looking over at Tris, who keeps looking over at me, and every time we make eye contact we both smile and look away.

When we're done Tris and Gavin had already left, we walk to my car and get in. "Off to clean my casa!" I say and drive off.

"So uh, I noticed something while we eating."

"Shut your mouth."

"Fine, fine. I won't say a word."

"Yeah, you know you won't."

I pull up to the house and get out of the car, Uriah and I walk up the steps and enter the house.

"'Bout time you got here!" Zeke says sitting on the couch.

"You're back over." I say.

"Yeah I am."

"Well Just saying we are going to clean this place up now, and since you're here you can help." I say and toss him a garbage bag.

"Fine." He grabs it and start to pick up cups, pizza boxes pizza crust and just random trash. I don't even remember calling to order the pizza.

Within two hours we have the whole place cleaned up. I turn my phone on so it displays the time 11:30. I'm feeling sleepy but I have to call Tris first, I promised and I am going to stick to that promise.

"Hey guy's you can play games for a while or watch TV, you know do whatever you want I'm going to bed." I say and head up stairs.

I get in some shorts and get in bed, I grab my phone and call Tris.

"_Four. Hey."_

"Hey."

"_You actually remembered to call!"_

"Don't sound too surprised. I'm not that forgetful."

"_I'd beg to differ. You can't even remember what you had for dinner."_

"Cheeseburger and fries." I say.

"_You smart ass." She laughs_.

"So how was your date with Gavin?"

"_Fine."_

"Only fine?"

"_Yeah. It was fine."_

"You guys going out again."

"_Why Four if I didn't know you any better I'd say you are jealous."_

"Why would I be?"

"_I don't know you tell me."_ I can see her smile through the phone. We are silent for a few minutes when Tris speaks. _"Are you there Four?"_

"Yeah."

"_Why aren't you talking?"_

"I want you to talk."

"_Four."_

"Tris."

"_Thank you for calling."_

"Sure."

"_Are we going to hang out tomorrow?"_

"Maybe."

"_Maybe?"_

"Yeah. Not sure what's going on."

"_Oh, okay."_ She says, I can hear as her voice drops in a disappointed sound.

"I'll see you Monday right?"

"_Yeah. Monday."_

"What's with the tone?"

"_What tone?"_

"I don't know you just sound upset."

"_Just tired. Long day."_

"Yeah. What did you do?"

"_Cured a really bad hang over."_

"And?"

"_uh, did some homework. Took a walk. Cleaned the house, had some of my dad's work friends over. Then I went out to dinner with Gavin."_

"Sound like fun."

"_Yeah."_ Silence, again, I wish she would keep talking the sound of her voice is comforting.

"I had just about the same. Hang Over. I played games with Uriah all day. Cleaned the house. Had dinner. Made a phone call. And made another more important phone call."

"_Which of the two phone calls was more important?"_

"The one I'm on right now." Tris laughs a little but doesn't say anything.

"_I should go."_ She says after a while.

"Oh, okay. Talk to you later Tris. Good night." She hangs up first. I lay there in my bed. I can't help but think she's mad at me. Or somehow I hurt her feelings. I hope I didn't.

I would sooner kill myself then hurt her, in anyway. I know I won't sleep without knowing but I leave her be. I won't disturb her anymore then I already have.

I just go to sleep. Okay well I lay awake for god knows how long. All I know is I need to fall asleep but I can't stop thinking about her. Why is she always on my mind? Why do I always have to be thinking of her? Why don't I just ask her out? I have been told to do it, I have been told she likes me. But I am such a god damned idiot I never do. I don't know when I will ever do it. I guess I'm just waiting for the right moment. Which has been every day since I first ran into her.

**There is the next chapter! I hope you all liked it! I am not sure when I am updating next I mean I don't have a busy week but I have two other stories and I am slowly starting my own book. YAY me! **

**Here is a question for you all: How are you!? I never really ask how you are so now I am. Are you doing grand? Okay? Not Okay? How are you all!?**

**Keep crazy AND FangiRl/boy On! ~ Kim **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy with stuff. Guys...I was up until 5:30 reading the Four stories! So I pre-ordered them in September but forgot I did so I was thinking I was going to have another Allegiant night. (Omg do you guys know about Allegiant night!? I'll tell the story at the end of the chapter!) But anyway I was up till 5:30 AM and guys the stories were so perfect, I cried and laughed and cried. When Four first saw Uriah, Lynn and Marlene I broke down crying. But then. Tris came into the story. Guys. It wasn't pretty. I was god I had make up on and I was crying so it was all smearing and my sister walked in and I was like "My eyes are hurting really bad and I don't know why, I think I got something in it" But no...It was just the feels and the pain. I cried over sadness and cuteness. And just plain happiness.**

**_Point Of View_**

**_Tris_**

Four is confusing. That is all I will say about him. Okay I can't just say only that! He is confusing but so hot, and so kind, and sweet, and gentle, and cozy. He is like perfect. I know he likes me, if he doesn't then there is something weird about him. But I know he does, he just won't admit it, or ask me out, which I really wish he would. The only person who knows how I really, really feel for him is Christine, Mar knows a little but not as much as Christina.

It was nice talking to him on the phone, but when he brought up my date with Gavin I just, I don't know I kind of felt sick inside. Do you know how many time I want to kiss him every time I see him, every time I'm with him? More than half the time I'm around him I have to keep myself from making an embarrassing move. I couldn't talk to him anymore after he brought up Gavin, it hurt so much. It hurts to love someone when they don't love you, or if they do they won't show you. Shit did I say love? No I mean like...like someone...a lot...not love...

As soon as I got off the phone with him (which was five minutes ago.) I broke down crying, just so you know, I'm still crying. Not because he won't just make a move but because it hurts to have so many guys asking me out and just so I don't hurt anyone I say yes, but what I really want is this one guy but I can't have him. It's like being in love with someone you can't love, or can't be with. It hurts. He hurts me without knowing, and him not knowing hurts even more sometimes I just want him to know how I feel so he will make a move. But I don't think I ever will.

I grab my phone again, not calling him, but calling Christina. "Hey, Tris."

"Hi." I say trying to keep my voice steady but fail.

"Oh my god what's wrong!?" She says. "I'm coming over hang on!" She adds before I can speak. She hangs up the second she finishes speaking.

15 minutes later I hear her running up the stairs, she lets herself in now, no need to answer the door. "TRIS! I'm here tell me what's going on." Before she came in I stopped crying but as soon as she speaks I break down again.

"Fucking Four!" I say, she comes over and sits on my bed hugging me.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing! That's the problem! He won't do anything! It hurts so much." I say tears running down my cheeks.

"When did you talk to him?"

"About an hour or so ago."

"Damn it Tris, I told you, don't talk to him on the phone! It just makes you a mess."

"I know, I know but I just like talking to him."

"I know you do. But look at you, you're a mess."

"I'm weak!"

"No, you are brave, and strong. He's just making you weak...right now that is."

"I hate him. I hate him!"

"No. No. No. Tris, you love him." I just sit there and nod, wiping tears. Why does he do this to me? Why does this have to hurt?

"He said we aren't hanging out tomorrow. And he promised we would." I sniff and wipe more tears from my eyes.

"Tris. It's okay, you don't have to see him every day."

"But I think it's because Gavin."

"What about Gavin?"

"You know Gavin asked me out and just so I didn't hurt his feeling I said yes, and we went to Sara's and Uriah and Four came in and saw us and it was so awkward and awful. Then I ran into Four after he got off the phone with someone and I hugged him and now I'm regretting it, ah. And when we talked on the phone it was totally awkward, and awful."

"Tris. Calm your tits. Listen it's almost 1 AM we both need sleep. We can kick his ass tomorrow okay?" I sit there wiping tears away until they're gone. I look at Cristina with a small smile.

"Fine. Ass kicking tomorrow. Or at school on Monday."

"Oh that would be better."

"Yes."

"Bed time!" She says and climb under my blankets I crawl under to and end up falling asleep faster than I have thought I would.

* * *

><p><em>I walk the halls of the school searching for the one person I need to see. Four.<br>I round the corner and there he his, talking with Zeke and Will. I walk over to him and tap on his shoulder. "Tris! Hey!" He says and embraces me in a big hug kissing the top of my head. I smile up at him and kisses his cheek._

_"You two are cute. It's making me sick." Zeke says._

_Four and I look at each other and smile, I wrap around his neck and plant a kiss on his lip, full and soft like always. "Really guys!?" Zeke says as we kiss._

_When we break apart we look at each other smiling again. Then we look over at Zeke. "Fine. I give up. Go ahead make out all you want." He says, Four and I laugh, he gives me a small kiss on the cheek._

_"Sorry Zeke, we're just in love." Four says._

_"Obviously!" He says with a laugh, and walks off leaving Four and me alone._

_"Tris."_

_"Four."_

_"I love you." I smile as the words escape his mouth._

_"Four."_

_"Tris."_

_"I love you too." I break into a big smile. "Come on." I say and grab his hand as we walk out the school doors to our cars._

_"See you tonight?" He says and kisses me one last time before I get in the car. The way his lips feel pressed against mine is so perfect, his so soft and so warm, the way his hands wrap around my waist makes me want more, but I know I can't have more. Every small thing he does makes me love him more._

_"See you tonight." I say when we break apart. He walks to his car where Will, Uriah, Zeke, and a few other guys are; some of them whistle as he walks over to them. I just laugh and get in my car and head home._

* * *

><p>Sunday comes and goes, Four ended up not even being home all day, so Christina and I just went shopping insisted I got some clothes to make Four take even more notice in me. Which I could care less what clothes Christina got me, I just wanted to see him, when we're done, I don't know how many outfits I have tried on but I know it a lot, and we buy more than half of it.<p>

We went for Coffee (Or in my case Tea) and talked about guys, girly stuff and school and just everything we usually talk about.

Christina ended up staying the night again that night so she can tell me what to wear to school, which I'm glad she spent the night or else I would have done something stupid like call Four.

* * *

><p>Christina shakes me until I wake up fully, even when I have my eyes open she still shakes me. "I'm up!" I shout, and she finally stops.<p>

"Good lets' go!" She says and pulls me out of bed. "Okay, we are going for two looks today, half the day will be totally girly Tris, the other half the day will be just cute plain Tris." She says and start to apply lots of makeup.

"Okay. What is the point in this?"

"To see which version of Tris will make Four take more notice in you."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"It is." She says applying more makeup, how much make up does one have to wear!

After ten minutes she's done the makeup and moves to the hair, she curls it and pins a couple pieces back. When she's done my hair and makeup she picks me an outfit and I put it on, a short black skirt and a white tee-shirt with some black heels.

"Perfect!" She says as she puts on her make up. "You are going to drop jaws girl!" She puts on some clothes, then puts a bunch of stuff in a bag and hands it to me. "We will need this for part 2!" She says walking out of my room.

We head down stairs into the kitchen and make some food. When we're done I toss her a piece of gum and one for myself. My family always seems to have gum lying around.

We listen to music all the way to school. (Which is about a 10 minute drive, and that's on a day with lots of traffic.) When we pull into the parking lot I sit in the car dreading getting out, I don't feel so comfortable in this outfit but I will do it for Christina. So I get out and walk inside, I can feel so many pairs of eyes on me.

I look around for the one person I'm really doing this for. When I spot him I just walk right by him and don't even look at him like Christina has told me I just head straight for my locker. When I get there I feel my heart beat so fast, I sneak a peak in Four direction and he has turned his head like all the other guys have but looks back in his locker, not staring. It makes me actually feel a lot better, shows me he's not like the rest of the guys.

"Tris, hey. How are you?" Hunter says leaning against the locker near mine.

"Fine, Hunter." I say. I know why he's here and I don't care what he has to say. He is the one guy that screws all the girl in the school, there is only a few he hasn't got that he wants, and right now I'm one of them.

"Want to go out sometime? Like tonight maybe, or Lunch?"

"I'm good." I say and close my locker walking off, but he walk up next to me.

"Can I carry your books?"

"In your dreams." I say and walk into the class room leaving him behind.

"Tris! Hi!" Alex says and sits next to me were Four usually sits.

"Move." Four says to him. He gets up and moves a few rows back, glaring at Four.

"Thanks." I say with a smile, he gives me a slight nod, and a small smile.

"You look nice today. Something new?" He say with a playful grin.

"Uh why yes! This is what I would like to call. Ah le Christina!"

"Oh sounds fancy!" He can always make me laugh. Always.

"It is. Took most my money. "He laughs.

"You look nice. But how can you walk in those?" He says pointing to the heels.

"I can't."

"Ah. I see."

"Yes. Yes. But thank you."

"You always look nice. No matter what you wear or look like." He words make me blush, which I try to hide but hey I failed, like I always do.

Class starts but I can't stop looking at him. He said I looked nice. That I always look nice. This was a moment I wanted to kiss him, just a small kiss on the cheek, because he's so sweet. But I can't! It so hard not to. I feel myself about to do it but the teacher walks in, perfect timing, thank you for stopping me from doing something stupid!

Class goes by way to fast, I feel like I had just walked in, but no, I'm just walking out. Four calls me but I ignore him and just walk to my locker. Yes, I'm avoiding him, not because his complement but because I can't stand being around him. I head to Speech where I will have to give my speech, only thing I hate about Speech is giving the Speech.

"Perfect timing Tris!" Mr. Whitworth says.

"Let me just get my Speech."

"Okay, take your time." Mr. Whitworth is my favorite teacher he is always so kind to all of us. I grab my Speech paper and walk to the front of the class.

"Hello, I'm Tris." I start. "Today I'm going to tell you about why reading is good." Yes. My speech is about reading, Caleb helped me a lot with it.

By the end of my speech some of the class is bored but more than half have smiles on their faces and clapping. Who know you could win a crowd over with a speech about reading more? Not me that's for sure!

"Thank you Tris, you had some very good points. Great job. An A right there!" Mr. Whitworth says with a smile and clapping, like everyone else. The bell rings, so there's no more time for another speech or for him to teach so we all grab our stuff, thank him, and leave.

Four rounds the corner, our eyes me he gives me a smile, but I just turn the other way and walk to Christina, who has been texting me the whole time in class.

"Changing time girl! Was supposed to be like five minutes ago!" She says pulling me into the bathroom.

"Sorry, I was giving a speech." I say and pull off the white shirt. She hands me a hoodie and some leggings, just what I like to wear!

"Okay, Here's a makeup wipe now wipe that shit off your face we need a new look." She says, I wipe the makeup off as Christina ties my hair in a ponytail. When I'm done Christina add a light amount of foundation and some eye liner and mascara. "Lip gloss me!" She says. I reach over to the counter and grab her the lip gloss, she puts it on herself then hands it to me, and I put some on. Christina smiles at me. "You look great! Let's go!" She hands me some flats, I slip them on and pack up the stuff we used, and I put it in a bag and head out the door after Christina.

I walk over to my locker and put the stuff in it and grab my books for Chem. "You ready for this test?!" Four says coming up behind me. Oh yes he's my lab partner. "Hey you changed?"

"Oh yeah, wasn't comfy."

"Oh you well you look really pretty Tris. I like this hoodie."

"Thanks I got it from a dear friend." It's his, from the night he drove me home.

"Looks good on you glad you kept it." I smile and start to walk to class, he follows right beside me. So much for avoiding him. Oh look an opportunity! I run up to Grace a girl in Chem. "Grace, hey!" I say when I reach her.

"Tris hi! How's it going? You ready for the test?"

"Hi, going grand! And no. I am so not ready for it." I say, Four walks up beside me. "What about you?"

"I'm doing well, and NO! God no I'm going to fail!" She says as we walk. Four is following silently next to me. "So are you guys like a couple or whatever?" Grace asks out of nowhere.

"No!" I say faster then I intended.

"Aw would that be so bad?" Four nudges my shoulder and walks into class laughing, he takes his seat at the table we sit at.

"Oh my god so cute!" Grace says.

"What?"

"You guys are just cute. Even if you aren't going out still cute." I walk with her to her seat and she sits down. "Let's get together soon. Okay?"

"Sure." I say and walk over to Four.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Fine. You?"

"I'm fine. Why do you seem off?"

"I don't know. Didn't think I seemed off." He gabs my chin and makes me look at him.

"Wow! You feel that?" Pete say walking over to our desk.

"Go." Four says and let me go.

"That is some strong sexual tension right here!" He says and gesture his hands around our table.

"You feel that?" Four says and punches him hard in the face. "That was my fist in your face!"

"Fuck! What is wrong with you Four?" Peter says getting up off the floor just as the teacher walks in.

"What's going on in here?" She says.

"Nothing." Four says with a smile. Okay I'm going to be honest, it was really sexy when four punched him. The way his arm muscles were tense and his face tight with anger, but a cute angry.

"Oh my god." I say under my breath.

"What?" Four says leaning close to my ear.

"Hmm?"

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing."

"Tris are you hiding something?"

"Nope."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Four. If you want to finishes your conversation with Tris, then leave the class room." Mrs. Halls says.

"Okay." Four says and grabs my arm.

"F-Four, what the fuck are you doing!?" I say and pull my hand away.

"I'm going to talk to you..."

"I'm staying in class."

"Four. Detention. Now. Tris. You will have it after class." Mrs. Halls says.

"What did I do!?" I snap.

"You were swearing in class."

"Oh my god! I cussed ONCE!" I usually don't back talk but this is absurd!

"Don't talk back Tris!" She snaps. I look of at Four who is leaning against the door smiling.

"What are you smiling at?!" I snap at him, his smile grows bigger.

"You're so sexy when you're mad." Crap. I pissed off and the guy I like just called me sexy. How am I not supposed to smile. "Oh a smile. Tris do you like it when I call you sexy?" he says with a smirk.

"Four! Leave now!" Mrs. Halls says. My cheeks burn as he winks and walks out of the room. Now I could care less if I have detention or not. The whole class is just watching this whole thing go down, some smiling and laughing, some in shock, and some just looking like they just watched The Notebook. I sit in my seat and Mrs. Halls starts the class finally.

* * *

><p>I know I failed the test I know I did. I mean Four called me sexy. FOUR DID! I walk out of the class room still in shock. "Tris, what's with the dazed look?" Christina asks when I walk up to her.<p>

"Four called me sexy in class today." I say confused.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. I was back talking the teacher and he was smiling and I snapped at him and he said I was sexy when I'm mad."

"AH! Where is her now?"

"Crap! I have to go. He got class detention and I got after class detention." I say and run off to the detention room. I bust in the door and Four is just sitting there waiting.

"About time. You turn to take a shift and watch this crazy guy, he won't just do his work!" Four says talking about Mr. Whitworth. Looks like he's doing detention for these two hours. I laugh and take a seat.

"Tris, what a surprise to see you in here." Mr. Whitworth says.

"Yeah..."

"Oh she's not the trouble maker, it was all me." Four says with a wink, second wink today.

"I hope you brought a lunch Tris." Oh right this is lunch detention.

"Shit." I say. "Uh. Crap." I say with a smile.

"No worries. I will be back with some lunch." Four says and leaves the room.

"Nice boyfriend." Mr. Whitworth says and goes back to his work.

I sit there for fifteen minutes doing nothing, actually just sitting there starving. That's when Four comes in. "Back!"

"Where'd you go?" I ask.

"I got me, you, and Mr. Whitworth lunch. I mean we are stuck in here right."

"Oh my god yes!" I say as he walks over and hands me a hamburger, some fires and a soda. He gives Mr. Whitworth his and its back next to me.

"Why thank you Four that was really kind of you." Mr. Whitworth says.

"Ah, no problem." He takes a big bite of his giant hamburger. "So Tris."

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" I say.

"Sorry." He says and swallows. "So Tris."

"So Four."

"What did you learn in Chem?" Crap, I can't remember thanks to him.

"I don't know. Boring stuff."

"How did you do on the test?"

"Awful."

"Really?"

"Yes. I couldn't concentrate and it was confusing and my brain wouldn't shut up! It was awful."

"What was your brain thinking about that was so awful?" You.

"It wasn't awful it was...confusing."

"What was this confusing thought?"

"Nothing."

"Four if I may ask. Why are you in here you don't have to be?" Mr. Whitworth says, and he's right why is he in here?

"'Cause. I'm bored and I don't want to have lunch with the others because they are all going to bombard me with questions. "

"What questions?" I say with a smirk.

"Like, why I was in detention."

"Oh, and what would you say?"

"I would say I was trying to talk to a very pretty girl but Mrs. Halls was being an ass."

"Four!" Mr. Whitworth says, with a smile, he just shakes his head and looks back down at his papers. Pretty girl. Damn he did it again. What a smooth move.

"You dork." I say and pick at my fries, I take a sip of the soda, Dr. Pepper how did he know. "How did you know I liked Dr. Pepper?"

"Wild guess." He smirks.

"Bullshit! You asked Christina huh?"

"She may have helped a little."

"Hmm. So you lie to try to impress me, marking off five points." I say and fake mark off five points in the air, with my finger.

"Points? How many do I have now?"

"Not enough."

"What are these points for?"

"Just people points, to see if I want you in my life or not."

"And if I hit zero?"

"Then I kill you."

"Better not get zero."

"No worries you are pretty high up there on the list."

"Who's number one?"

"Caleb."

"Your brother?"

"Yes!"

"Two?"

"Parents."

"Three."

"Christina."

"Four?"

"You are just trying to get to your number!"

"No, I want to know who number Four is! I mean it has to be me, it's my name."

"SO cocky! My god! Another mark! Minus five more! You just lowered yourself on the list!" I tease.

"How do I get these marks up?"

"Doing good things and being nice, and such."

"Hm. Well personally I want to see you try to kill me."

"Four, I could take you down."

"No. You couldn't."

"You calling me weak. Hmm another mark! You are down to 3 marks left Four, you are losing."

"Almost time for you to kill me! Woohoo!"

"Oh my god, you really think I can't hurt you. I can really I can."

"Physically hurt me. HA!"

"That is it! No more marks you are down to none!" He is pissing me off now, he thinks I'm weak! I get up and start at him he gets up also.

"Come on, get me!" He says. While this is going on Mr. Whitworth is just looking at his papers and every so often looking up and smiling.

I charge at him and grab his arm twisting it behind his back, he escapes and backs away, I start at him again and the bell rings. "See ya Mr. Whitworth!" Four say running out of the room, I run after him, when I spot him I run full speed at him and jump on his back, he falls to the ground with me still on his back.

"I win." I say quietly in his ear.

"Yeah. Get off of me please."

"I think I'll say here a bit longer."

"I can't breathe though."

"I think you're fine."

"How would you know?"

"I just do."

"Tris? What are you doing?" Uriah says coming up to us.

"Killing Four." I say casually.

"Sound fun."

"Oh it is."

"Tris. Get off me please!"

"Nope. You said I wasn't strong enough to get you. Look what I got!"

Four struggles a little and all of a sudden He's pinned me down on the floor. "Hmm. Close."

"You son of a bitch!" I say and struggle to get out from under him. He leans in close, any closer and we would be kiss, if I moved ever so lightly his lips would be on mine.

"You can never beat me Tris." He says in a low whisper. I can't help but break into a smile.

"You are such a dork!" I say and try to push him off me, he flops to the side on the floor, then gets up.

"And you are stronger than I thought." He holds out his hand I take it, and he pulls me up.

"Thanks." I say and brush myself off, I start to walk away but he grabs my arm. There is a small ish crowd around us just watching what was going on. "What?" I say turning and facing him.

He just looks at me and smiles. "Have fun in class." He says and releases me.

"Sure. I'll try." I say and walk off, what the hell was that about?

* * *

><p>This whole day has been weird! I'm glad it's over. I stayed a little later at my last class helping the teacher with some stuff getting a little extra credit, just in case I need it. I walk through the now empty halls, there are a few people who are just leaving, I open my locker but a hand slams it closed and I jump.<p>

"God Damn it Four!" I say turning around seeing him smiling. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry." He says with a cocky grin.

"I'm still mad at you." I say crossing my arms. I'm actually uncomfortable with his closeness, His hand on the lockers on either side of my head.

"Why? What did I do?" He says, taking a small step closer.

"1) you got me detention! 2) You said I was weak. 3) You just scared the shit out of me. And 4) you are being an ass!"

"Hmm." He says getting closer, I wish he would stop getting closer, but then again, I kind of like his closeness. Is it hot in here? No, okay then. Wow. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Well you can start with apologizing for making me get in trouble." I state.

"Well let's see if I can remember right, you were the one cussing." He says with a smirk.

"You were the one pulling me out of class unexpectedly."

"Okay then." He says stepping closer, by now my back is against the lockers and I can feel his breath on me as he look down at me, he looks right in my eye, and I look right in his, they are really blue, not a light blue a dark beautiful blue. My breathing become unsteady, I can feel my legs start to turn to jello. He presses his lips to my forehead, his lips are so soft and so warm. I suck in a big breath shocked, and when his lips are gone I let it out. "I'm sorry." He says and walks away.

My legs turn to jelly right then and I slide down to the floor my back against the lockers, I watch as he walks out the doors so causally, he doesn't even look back. I slam my head against the locker and close my eyes. What the freak just happen!?

"Why are you still here? Are you okay?" A voice says. I open my eyes and look up at who is speaking, it's Al.

"Hm? Oh nothing, just about to leave." I say and get up, I open my locker and grab my bag. I start for the door when I realize I left my phone on the floor. I turn around and he has it, hold it out for me. "Thanks." I say and grab it I turn it on and see its 4:30 how long was I sitting there?! I see a Text from Christina and open it.

_"Gonna need to find a ride home, had to leave early. Sorry." _Great now I need a ride.

"Want me to walk you to your car?"

"Nope. I need to call for a ride." I say and sit on the steps of the school, I dial Caleb's number.

"I can take you. If you want that is." I look up at him.

**"**_Yes Bea?" _Caleb's voice says.

"Never mind." I say and hang up the phone. "Thanks Al." I say and get up following him to his car...or...motorcycle. "You could have told me it's a motorcycle." I say.

"Didn't think it would be a problem." He says handing me a helmet, I take it and get on, wrapping my arms around him. He pulls away from the school and speeds off, I tell him when to turn left or right. He's going so fast it actually really scary.

"Can you please slow down?" I say, just as I say this I hear sirens going off, and look behind yup a cop. He pulls over on the side of the road. I get off the motorcycle and take off the helmet. "Great." I say and cross my arms. How much more worse can this day get!?

"Do you know how fast you were going son?" The officer says when he reaches us.

"No, I didn't realize I was going so fast." Al says.

"Bullshit." I mumble.

"What was that Miss?" The Officer says. I look at his name tag 'Officer Paul.' it reads.

"Nothing." I say. "This is between the two of you." I say and gesture between him and Al.

"License and registration please." He says. Al goes over and pulls out a piece of paper, then pulls out his wallet, he wipe some sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, and hand the papers and his license to Officer Paul.

Officer Paul walks back to his car, and within minutes he's back. "I'm going to need you to come with me." He says.

"What?" I say.

"Albert North, you are under arrest for auto theft." He says and puts handcuffs on Al.

"What!? Al what the hell is going on?" I say. Okay this day just got worse!

"Miss, you are going to have to come to." He says, I walk with him to the car, luckily he didn't hand cuff me. I just sat in the back of the car ignoring Al as he tried to explain that Peter gave him the bike, lies lies lies. We finally get to the police station and they put me in an integration room I tell them everything starting from when I was on the floor at school.

"Can you tell me why you were on the floor?" Detective Blake says.

"Do I have to? It's kind of well high school problems..."

"If you can tell me why you were on the floor, then this could be substantial evidence that you didn't know the bike was stolen." He says.

"Okay, well the guy I like sorta made a move on me and then he left and I fell to the ground with jello legs. And I was there for god I don't know a while I guess 'cause when Al came and talked to me it was almost 4:30. I tried to call my brother then Al offered me a ride home and I said sure, thinking I was going to be riding in a car but no, he has a motorcycle but I went anyway because I needed to get home. And now look where I am! Not home!"

"I see. So you had nothing to do with this?"

"The only thing I had to do with was trying to get home and as it turns out my ride was a stolen motorcycle! Wow!"

"I will be back, I'm going to talk to someone about letting you go."

"Okay." I say and he leave. God I hope I can go home.

Five minutes later he is back. "Okay, so we are going to post bail for you."

"What?"

"Yeah, someone is going to have to bail you out. Do you have anyone in mind that can come? Your parent's maybe?"

"I know a few people. How much is it?" I ask.

"$100." He says. The guy leads me to a phone and I call Christina, I would never call Caleb. Her phone ring seven time and she still doesn't answer.

"Shit." I mumble.

"You can try someone else." I need to think of someone who will pick up other than Caleb or my parents. The first person that comes to mind is Marlene, I think the number I'm thinking of is hers. I press the buttons and the phone rings a couple times then she answer.

_"Hello?" _A man's voice says.

"Who is this?" I ask.

_"Four. Who is this?"_

"Why do you have Marlene's phone?"

_"I don't. I have my phone. Who is this?"_

"Shit. Uh. This is Tris, can you come pick me up and pay my bail?"3

_"Bail? Tris. Where are you?"_

"Police station."

_"What did you do?"_

"Can we not talk about this now I need help? Can you come?"

_"Why'd you call me?"_

"I called Chris but she didn't answer and I thought this is Marlene's number."

_"Okay. How much is it?"_

"$100." I say quietly.

_"One Hundred Dollars!?"_

"I'll pay you back." I say and roll my eye, even though he can't see me.

_"It's okay. I'm on my way. But in return you have to tell me how you got in there."_

"Fine. Just hurry." I say and hang up the phone.

"Someone coming?" The detective says.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Sorry to do this but you have you stay in one of the cells." He says and leads me to a cell across from Al.

"Tris! Hey I'm so sorry Abo-"

"Save it Al. I'm not accepting any apologizes you have. "I cut him off. I sit in the corner of the cell and within ten minutes an officer comes to get me.

"Wait they posted bail for you?" Al says.

"See ya." I say and leave the cell.

"I'm so sorry Tris!" He yells as they close the door that separates the station from the cells.

"Your boyfriend is here for you, he paid the $100."

"Why is every guy that I'm with is my boyfriend. You guys should stop assuming." I say and see Four standing there smiling.

"There's my prison girl!"

"Shut the hell up!" I say. "See ya later guys!" I say to the cops and everyone who heard my story. One of the cops, he was actually pretty cute, smile at me.

"Hopefully not in the same circumstances." He says with a wink. I laugh a little and blush.

"Come on." Four says.

"Well you will have to track me down then." I say with a smile.

"Maybe I will." He says, making me smile more, and hands me my stuff.

"Thanks. See ya." I say as Four pulls me by my arm. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Just you know paying for you to get out of Jail. And listen to you flirting with a cop."

"I can flirt with whoever I want." I say and get in his car.

"I know." He says and starts to drive away. After five minutes of silence he speaks. "You going to tell me what you were doing there."

"Christina left me at school, Al was going to give me a ride on his motorcycle and it turns out it wasn't his it was stolen. So they took both of us down there, I told them about it all and they posted a bail and now I'm here, and you are pissed at me."

"I'm not pissed at you."

"Ha! Bull."

"Really."

"Sure." He drive me to my house and pulls up in the driveway.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." I say and get out, slamming his car door behind me.

"Tris."

"I already said thank you." I say walking inside.

"Tris."

"What do you want? I've already had a shitty day and I don't need you to make it worse!" I say and turn around, he's out of his car now.

He talks three long strides to me and cups my face in his hands and presses his lips to mine. At first I'm shocked, but after a second I kiss him back bringing my arms up around his neck deepening the kiss. His lips fit perfectly with mine, his so warm and so soft. His strong arms around me, his hand right on the small of my back He pulls away a little and smile with a little laugh. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He says. Which surprises me more than the kiss.

I smile at him, he made my day. I don't think getting arrested would lead to him kiss me. "Maybe I should have you pay my bail more often." I tease.

"I would do it every day, no matter what price."

"Goodbye." I say and leave his arms.

"Tris." I stop and smile, then turn around.

"Yes?"

He has his hand in his pockets and he is kicking the sidewalk, looking down. "See ya tomorrow." I can't help but smile, he looks so cute right now.

"See ya Four." I say and walk inside. I close the door and lean my back against it and fall to the ground I just sit there smiling.

"Bea, what are you doing on the floor? And where were you?" Caleb says with a bowl of ice cream and sits on the couch.

"Hm? Oh no reason. I'll be in my room." I say and head up stairs.

"Where were you? It's almost 6:30."

"Sorry! Talk to you later." I say and run up the stairs, I close my door and call Chris thinking she won't answer 'cause she's with Will but she does answer.

_"Tris what do you want? I'm with Will right now." _She says.

"Something happen Chris. I need to talk to you right now. Have Will leave or something, you are going to want to hear this!"

_"Tell me the subject."_

"Four!"

_"Shit! Will you have to leave Tris is having a go!"_

"Okay it all started after school, so I stayed later and then I was going to grab my bags so I opened my locker and Four slammed it closed scaring the shit out of me and he was leaning against in and hovering over me and I was like really uncomfortable but yet it was really nice. And we were talking and I was telling him why I was mad at him and he asked what he had to do to make it up to me. So I told him he had to apologize for making me get detention. And he was all like. 'Okay then.' And he kept getting closer to me like really close! And oh my god Chris this is just a small part this is like nothing compared to the rest-"

_"Tris! Go on! He kept getting closer!"_

"Yeah, well he like leaned down a little and kissed my forehead and said. 'I'm Sorry.' in like a low sexy voice. And then he just left. No looking behind at me nothing just left. And my legs turned to jello and I slide to the ground, I don't know how long I was there but Al came up to me and was all 'Why are you still here blah blah blah.' and then I saw your text and I was like oh my effing god, so I was going to call Caleb but Al offered me a ride home so I was like hmm okay. He had a motorcycle and he was speeding so fast like it was scary so we got pulled over and it turns out it wasn't his bike he stole it!"

_"Sweet Al stole a motorcycle?!"_

"Yeah! And so the cuffed him and had me get in the car and I had to tell so many different people the story about why I was on the bike with him and finally they believed me and said I could leave if someone would pay the bail so I called you and you didn't answer, thanks for that by the way."

_"Sorry I was with Will and you know I don't answer much when I'm with him."_

"Yeah I know now shut up."

_"Sorry!"_

"So then I tried to call Mar but it was Mar it was Four! And he said he would pay the bail. So when I got off the phone with him they stuck me in a cell across form Al and Al was trying to apologize but I wouldn't let him I was so pissed and the finally Four came and when I got out he was all 'There's my prison girl.' and that kind of pissed me off. Well this really cute cop was flirting with me as he gave me my stuff and I was flirting back.-"

_"Did you get his number?"_

"Sh! Four was really jealous though he was all 'come one Tris.' and I was just flirting with the cop and I told he would have to track me down to get me and he said he would. "

_"That is like totally cute!"_

"I know right. Anyway I when I was in the car with Four he was pissed and I was pissed that he was pissed at me for flirting with the cop and so we fought a little then I told him what happen and there was a lot of angry tension between was, like a lot."

_"No! Gah! That's sooo sad!"_

"Shut up!"

_"Sorryy"_

"Well when I got out of the car I was like 'Thanks.' and slammed his car door and he was like 'Tris.' and me being pissed, I was an ass to him I said. 'I already said thank you.' and I was just heading inside without looking back at him."

_"Tris how is this better, you guys were fighting!"_

"Christina do you want me to finish this or not!?"

_"YES!"_

"SHUT UP!"

_"Okay sorry!"_

"Then he called my name again! And this time I stopped turned around and faced him, he was like 8 feet away from me and out of his car just standing there looking like he was nervous f angry or something! And I was like 'Listen I've already had a shitty day and I don't need you to make it worse.' and he like oh my god ahhh! He took like what three long stride and kiss me! CHRIS IT WASN'T LIKE A LITTLE KISS ON THE FOREHEAD!" And that when Caleb walks in.

"Who's kissing you?"

"NO ONE! LEAVE!" I yell to him. "Sorry that was Caleb. ANYWAY! Chris? You there?" All I hear is screams.

_"OH MY GOD! TRIS! Are you shitting me right now?!"_

"No! I'm not kidding!"

_"Tell me all about it!"_

"He like walked over cupped my face in his hands and kissed, right on the lips!"

_"How was it!?"_

I sigh with a little laugh thinking back to it. "Amazing. Perfect."

_"Did you like it?! Like do you want him to kiss you again?"_

"YES! Oh my god yes!"

_"OH my god! This is so exciting!"_ My other line start to go off.

"Chris that's my other line." I say and look who it is. "SHIT! IT'S FOUR!"

_"Oh my god really!?"_

"YES! What do I do?!"

_"Answer it and then call me back!"_ She says, I answer Four's call.

"Hello." I say.

_"Tris?"_

"Yeah?"

_"What are we?" H_e asks. What are we? I want him to tell me.

"You tell me."

_"I don't know. I'm sorry."_ Sorry for what? What does he have to be sorry for?

"Sorry for what?" He's silent for a minute.

_"Kissing you."_ He finally says, I smile a little, and bit my lip.

"Nothing to be sorry for."

_"Yes, there is. I was an ass the whole ride to your house and then I just up and kiss you, it's not right. I'm sorry."_

"Four. We should talk about this in person. Tomorrow?"

_"No. I need to talk now."_

"Come over." What did I just do? It's almost 10:00 now, I'm actually really hungry. "Pick me up, we can go get some food, I'm starving."

He's silent, I can just see him thinking it over. _"Okay."_ He says and hangs up. I call Chris as soon as he hangs up.

_"What did he want?"_ She asks.

"To talk. He asked what we were and I told him we would talk in person. He's on his way over."

_"Okay! Okay! Tell me all about it, I will be up until One AM if you haven't called then I'm going to sleep and you will have to tell me tomorrow."_

"Okay, talk to ya later." I say and hang up. I rush down the stairs and sneak outside, well almost sneak.

"Where are you going?" Caleb asks.

"I need some air."

"Sure you do. What do I tell mom and dad when they go up to your room and see you aren't home?"

"I don't know make something up." I say and leave the house, I sit on the curb waiting for him.

When Four gets her I'm nervous getting in his car. "Hi." He says when I sit down, I close the door and he just looks at me.

"Hi." I say back.

"Uh, were to?"

"I don't care. Sara's if you want."

"Okay, we can go there." He says and starts to drive, the drive is silent, and so awkward. When we finally reach the diner it feels good to get out of the car, the car was suffocating with awkwardness. He open the door for me like always and we take our seat at the usual table.

"Four, Tris! So good to see you!" The waitress says. "You are here so late."

"Yup, this girl wanted some food." Four says and points to me.

"Yeah." I say with a smile.

"What will it be?" She says.

"Can we just get a pizza?" I say.

"Yeah! What kind?"

"Pepperoni and pineapple." Four says, how does he know my favorite kind of pizza?

"Okay, that will be right out. Anything to drink?"

"Tea." I say.

"Just water." Four says.

"Alright." The waitress jots down our order and walks away.

"How did you know my favorite pizza toppings?" I ask Four.

"I didn't. I just know mine...well, and Zeke, Uriah, Will, Mar, Chris, Lynn and a few others. But now I know yours, same as mine."

"Interesting. You seem to know a lot about me Four."

"Yeah. Tris?"

"Hm?"

"I really am Sorry."

"Stop."

"What?"

"Stop. Just stop. There is no reason to apologize. Really."

"Kay. Sorry." I give him a 'really!?' look. He smiles a little. "Sorry." he says again. This time we both laugh.

"Dork." I say. The waitress brings us our food. "Thanks." I say, and she leaves.

We eat our pizza making small talk. By small talk I mean classes at school...and that's it.

He pays for it all, and we walk out to his car. He opens my door, I get in and he closes it then runs around and gets in his seat. The drive home is just as awkward as the drive there, silent just the radio playing quietly.

We finally pull up to my house we haven't talk about IT the whole time. He turns the car off and looks at me. "Tris. We didn't even talk."

"I know. I want you to tell me what we are."

"I don't know what we are."

"Neither do I." We sit there for a few minutes not saying anything, I don't look at him I just play with the strings on my hoodie.

"I guess I should go."

"I guess. It's getting pretty late." He says, and looks over at me. I open my door and get out, he opens his door, and we walk up the driveway to my house. Half way to the door he grabs my hand, and pulls me a little closer to him. "Tris." I'm getting that feeling again like today at school. Like it's all of a sudden hot.

"Four."

"Listen I know I totally screwed up your day, I mean not as much as Al has with getting you arrested and all but I mean with everything else."

"Four. Shut the hell up." I say and kiss him. It's weird, very weird to kiss him like this, but I love it. I love the way his arms feel when their around me, the way his hands are pressed against the small of my back. My hand around his neck, the way his hair feels through my fingers. He's the one who pulls away after a few minutes.

"I think this may be answered my question." I bite my lip and nod.

"Yeaaah."

"Goodnight Tris." He says

"Goodnight Four." He leans in a kisses my cheek

He walks to his car and stops, we look at each other, I smile, and look down at my feet then back up at him, I shake my head a walk inside. I sneak up stairs to my bed and crawl under the blankets, I grab my phone and look at the time 1:20. Too late to call Chris, I turn off my phone and try to go to sleep. But I end up staying up for hours just thinking about what happen today. It was so filled with stuff, shitty stuff and wonder amazing stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>It's done! This has taken me 5 days to write and it's at over 8K words. That is more than I have ever written for a chapter. I hope you liked how this ended I was thinking on making it LONGER making them wait longer until they actually get together but I felt bad for you all and I really wanted them to be together in this chapter I'm thinking on having the next chapter start with the end of this on in Four POV but Idk.<strong>

**Now. Here is The Allegiant story.**

**It all started that night at 9:30. The night before the book was to be released. I was on Facebook and I was seeing everyone post pics of their books and reviews of how it was. (It was out on E-book) and so I started to cry a little because I wanted the book so bad. Then an admin I admin with (Who doesn't really like Divergent) Told me the ending was so sad and that's when I lost it. I cried and cried. My sister told my mom, my brother, is (Now Ex) girlfriend I was crying so my mom called me out to the living room and I told them why I was crying...they laughed at me so I went back to my room and cried. Then around 11 my mom told me to call around and see which book stores and other stores that sell book to see when they will be selling no one had it on sale until the next day or later. That made me cry more! Then by the time 12:00 came around we finally got me the book on IBook's and I read it until 4:30 that is when I finished it.**

**All the tears and such I didn't want to go through that again with Four, it was awful! That is why I'm glad I found out I pre-ordered Four. HA!**

**If you have ANY question just ask. It can be about the Four book or anything at all. ANYTHINGGGG! I will answer 100% honestly.**

**Keep Crazy And Fangirl/Boy On! ~Kim**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Guys! You all loved the last chapter! Oh my god! It got so many reviews! More than any chapter I think I have posted! (Well more reviews in one day) Thank you so much! One of you said that  
>ALSO forgot to mention in the last chapter: Thank you guys for answer my question on how you all were! I am so glad to see you guys were doing so well! <strong>_yesfangirlingismylife_ **I would like to say I loved your response!  
>For those of you who didn't read it it was: "<strong>_I'm Reese and I'm okay. I have no cancer. XD"_ **Totally TFIOS! Loved it!  
>Also <strong>_Purplemockingjay4_ **Who said: "**I'm grand I'm on a rollercoaster that only goes up ;)"

**QUESTIONS FROM READERS HERE ARE YOUR ANSWERS!  
><strong>_Tris Everdeen_ **asked: if I ever heard the rumor about the Edgar guy in Insurgent being a guy in a love triangle with Four and Tris. My answer is yes. Yes I have heard of that rumor I heard it the day it began and personally I don't believe it but if it is true, I will be pissed. I will flip shit if it's true.**

_Lucy_**: I agree I hate David so more then you or just as much, my hate for him is the strongest hate I have ever felt for a fictional or real person!**

* * *

><p>What I got Tris' call I was surprised, I know she called Marlene but she actually called me, she had my number stuck in her head. I just can't believe she was arrested, I know it was because of Al, but still it is a crazy it's a really weird thought. They did drop the charges on her and it won't be in her record, which is a really good thing, personally I wouldn't care but Marcus would, and I don't want him coming back here, so I do my best to stay on the good side of the law. Plus it's more fun being good, that way if you kill someone they won't think it was you. Not like I would kill anyone.<p>

Tris is pissed at me, and she thinks I'm pissed at her, all because that ass hole of a cop was flirting with her, I'm not pissed at her I'm pissed at him. He doesn't have the right to do that. Okay he does but not when I'm in the room, I would prefer not at all.

I pull up to Tris' house, I can feel her anger, it makes me feel like I've been stabbed I don't like her being angry at me. "Thanks." She says and slams the door closed.

"Tris." I say, waiting her to stop, she doesn't.

"I already said thank you." She says almost to the door, I got off of the car and walk a little close to her trying to catch up.

"Tris." I say again, she stop and turns around.

"What do you want? I've already had a shitty day and I don't need you to make it worse." When she says this something builds up inside me, I don't want her to think that I can make her day shittier. She stand there hand on her hip, her blond hair tied up in a ponytail, the tips curled. Her face is filled with anger and something else, like sadness.

My mind is rushing so many thing going through at once, I take three long steps cup her face in my hand an press my lips to hers. I can feel her soft small perfect lips against mine, she tenses up at first but let's herself go, her hand move around my neck and through my hair, mine find the small of her back pressing her closer to me. I pull back a little but still very close to her. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." I say. She looks at her, her eye so bright they sparkle, she smiles a big smile, she looks happy.

"Maybe I should have you pay my bail more often." She says, I laugh a little, I'd do anything for her.

"I would do it every day, no matter what price." I say. She's so beautiful without knowing it, I watch her as she chews the inside of her cheek, like she's trying to decide something.

"Goodbye, Four." She says and leaves my arms.

"Tris." I say, she stops shakes her head a little and as she turns to face me I see a small smile.

"Yes?" She says, everything about her is perfect, the way she stands there looking at me with a smile, just looking at her makes me nervous. I put my hands in my pockets, I want to look at her but I can't, I don't think she would want me to kiss her again, which is what I want to do, so I look down. I kick the ground with my feet debating on if I should do it or not.

I decide not to. "See ya tomorrow." I say, the smile she already wears grows bigger.

"See ya Four." She says and walks in the house, once the door close I get in my car and start to drive. I can't see to concentrate, ten minutes until I'm home!

Wait. What does that kiss even mean? I want to be with her, I love being with her, everything about makes me smile.  
>One block from home and I hear sirens. Really? I pull over and the officer come to the window.<p>

"Hey I know you." He says, it's the cop that was flirting with Tris.

"Yeah. What seems to be the problem?" I say.

"You were going twenty over."

"Oh, sorry I was distracted." I say.

"Mmhmm. Okay, can I see your license and registration."

"Sure. Here you go." I say and hand it to him.

"Ah, you're an Eaton. My Apologizes sir, didn't know that.

"It's fine."

"Uh, well I will let you off with a warning okay?"

"Yeah, Thanks." I say, he doesn't move though, he looks as though he may be thinking something over. Car drive by on their way to different places, we all have our places to be. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, uh go on your way." Says and steps away. "Actually wait. Yes you can. You know that girl Tris the one that was brought in with the Albert kid. "He says.

"Yeah. What about her?"

"What's she like? Well does she have a boyfriend? "

"Yeah. Actually she does."

"Hm. Is it serious?"

"It's a new relationship. I don't think she will be getting out of it anytime soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm not going to let her get away. Not when I just got her." I say. He looks a little puzzled.

"Oh! Oh okay sorry man. Uh well just don't go so fast next time." He says and walks to his car. He is like what 20 and he's wanting a 17 year old girl. Yeah creep much.

I start my car and drive off to my house. What an ass hole he is.

* * *

><p>I walk inside and sit on the couch I flip on the TV and watch it not really paying attention I can't stop thinking about her the way her lips felt on mine, the way she felt in my arms. So small but so strong.<br>What I want to know is, what are we? Are we like now awkward friends? Is she my girlfriend? What are we?  
>I'm going to call her. I need to know this it's going to bug me all night. I dial her number and wait for her to answer on the fifth ring she answers I hope I didn't wake her.<p>

"Hello." She says.

"Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we?" I ask I'm not going to beat around the bush. Going straight for it.

"You tell me." She says. A small smile spread across my face but goes as soon as it came.

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I pause not wanting to answer.

"Kissing you."I finally say.

"Nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes, there is. I was an ass the whole ride to your house and then I just up and kiss you, it's not right. I'm sorry."

"Four. We should talk about this in person. Tomorrow?"

"No. I need to talk now."

"Come over." Did she just ask me to come over this late? "Pick me up, we can go get some food, I'm starving."

"Okay." I say. Nothing wrong with this she wants to talk in person and I want to talk now it's perfect.

I pull up to the house and see her sitting on the curb, when she sees me she stands up and walks to the car. "Hi." I say as she gets in the car.

"Hi." she says back.

"Uh, where to?"

"I don't care. Sara's if you want."

"Okay, we can go there." I say and starts to drive, the drive is silent, awkward and silent. I would talk but I can't think of anything to talk about so I just drive.  
>When we get to the diner I get out of the car and open the doors for Tris.<br>We walk to our usual table and sit down across from each other.

"Four, Tris! So good to see you!" The waitress says. "You are here so late."

"Yup, this girl wanted some food." I say and point to Tris.

"Yeah." She says with a smile.

"What will it be?" The waitress says.

"Can we just get a pizza?" Tris says.

"Yeah! What kind?"

"Pepperoni and pineapple." I say.

"Okay, that will be right out. Anything to drink?"

"Tea." Says Tris.

"Just water."

"Alright." The waitress jots down our order and walks away.

"How did you know my favorite pizza toppings?" Tris asks me.

"I didn't. I just know mine...well, and Zeke, Uriah, Will, Mar, Chris, Lynn and a few others. But now I know yours, same as mine."

"Interesting. You seem to know a lot about me Four."

"Yeah I guess so. Hey Tris?"

"Hm?"

"I really am Sorry."

"Stop."

"What?"

"Stop. Just stop. There is no reason to apologize. Really."

"Kay. Sorry." She gives me a look that says 'really?' I smile a little. "Sorry." I say again. We both laugh a little.

"Dork." She says. Something about her calling me a dork is so adorable.  
>The waitress brings us our food. "Thanks." Tris says, and she leaves.<p>

We eat our pizza making small talk. By small talk I mean classes at school...and that's it. I want to talk more but me being me I don't.

I pay for it all, and we walk out to my car. I open her door, like I usually do. And she gets in, I close the door and then runs around and get in my seat. The drive home is just as awkward as the drive there, silent just the radio playing quietly.

We finally pull up to Tris' house we haven't even talked about IT the whole time. I turn the car off and looks at Tris. "Tris. We didn't even talk." I say.

"I know. I want you to tell me what we are."

"I don't know what we are."

"Neither do I." We sit there for a few minutes not saying anything, I look at her as she plays with the strings on her hoodie.

"I guess I should go."

"I guess. It's getting pretty late." I say, looking over at her. She opens her door and gets out, I opens my door as well and we walk up the driveway to Tris' house. Half way to the door I grabs her hand, and pull her closer to me. "Tris." I say looking into her eyes. She so beautiful. So strong. I love having her here. I don't want to let her go. Ever.

"Four." She says looking up at me.

"Listen I know I totally screwed up your day, I mean not as much as Al has with getting you arrested and all but I mean with everything else."

"Four. Shut the hell up." She says and presses her lips to mine. Shocked at first I wasn't expecting it but within seconds my hands are on the small of her back pressing her closer to me.

"I think this may have answered my question." She bites her lip a little and nods. With the pale moonlight I can see her blushing and not just a little.

"Yeaaah."

"Goodnight Tris." I say.

"Goodnight Four." I lean in and kiss her cheek

I walk to my car and stops, we look at each other, she smiles and look down at her feet then back up at me, she shakes her head and walks inside. I get in my car and drive home. I'm happy to have her. And her to know that she is mine and I am hers.

* * *

><p>I wake the next day with a jolt. I look at my alarm clock and it reads 8:40 shit I'm late! I slip on some jeans and shoes then run to my motorcycle. It will be faster this way. I pull out of the garage and speed down the street.<p>

When I get to a school my phone read 9:03. I am so late! I run inside to my first class. "Sorry I'm so late! I woke up late." I say out of breath.

"No excuse Four." Mr. Dass says.

"I know. I know. Is there something I can do to make up for it?"

"Since you are so apologetic I will let this pass. Just don't ever let it happen again. Take your seat."

"Thank you so much sir." I say and walk to my seat. None of my friends are in this class so it's extra boring.

When class is over I don't head for my locker I head for Tris'. She stands there holding a pile of books and talking to Christina. She blushing and laughing, Christina is laugh with her and smiling a big smile. I walk over to them. "What's going on?" I say. Christina smile at Tris and winks.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." She says and walks to Shauna and Zeke.

"Hey." I say to her, she smiles.

"Hey." She says back. "What class do you have?"

"Trig" I says lean against her locker.

"Oh I have study hall."

"That's next for me after trig that is."

"Okay. Nice."

"Do you wanna go out tonight?" I say.

"Sure! "Tris says excited.

"Okay. I'll pick you up at 6:30 ish. That sound fine?"

"Okay. Yeah sounds good." The bell rings, we have to get to class now I don't want to be late again. "I gotta get to class." Tris says.

"Yeah same." I say she looks up at me her eyes bright. I wonder what she's thinking. I lean down and kiss her on the cheek. "See you later." I says and walk off to class.

* * *

><p>Classes come and go faster than I thought they would, I head to the lunch room, and sit in the chair at the end of the table. "Where's Tris?" Zeke says.<p>

"Don't know." I say and take a bite of some yucky jello.

"Here she is." He says, I turn around as fast as I can to see her, and she's not there. Zeke sit there laughing at me.

"Not funny man." I say glaring at him. Shauna comes and sits next to Zeke kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh here's come Tris." Zeke says with a smile, I glare at him.

"Not falling for it again." I say. That's when Tris comes and sits next to me.

"Falling for what?" She says with a smile.

"Oh! Hey! Uh nothing."

"Okay, then."

"How are you?" I say and steel some of her tots.

"Hey!" She says and slaps my hand. "I'm fine, thanks for asking." She glares. "Where do you have panned to go tonight?"

"Not telling."

"I need to know what I have to wear."

"Fine. Something nicer but not too nice."

"Okay. So what you're saying is what I'm wearing now is not nice?"

"No, it's nice, but uh nicer?"

"Nicer? Are you insulting what I'm wearing?"

"No! Not at all, I'm just saying- I was just answering your-"

"I'm teasing you Four." Tris says with a laugh, I glare at her.

"Kill me won't you?"

"Not yet. I haven't had my fun with you." She says with an evil smile.

"Wait! Did I just miss something?" Marlene says.

"Four? What did you not tell me?" Zeke says looking from me to Tris.

"Hm? Oh nothing." I say and take some more of Tris' tots.

"Tris?" He says looking at her with his eyebrows raised.

"What? Oh nothing, you missed nothing." She says.

Zeke rolls his eyes at both of us, I look over at her and smile, she smiles back and we get up and leave the table. "Where are you going!?" Zeke calls.

"Just outside." I yell back to him, and walk out the cafeteria doors.

"We aren't telling anyone?" Tris asks as we walk outside.

"No, we can, I just like teasing them." I say we end up walking around the track.

"Ah, yes, yes."

"We can just let them suffer." She laughs a little.

"So cruel, I love it!" She says and brushes her shoulder against mine.

"Do you want to head back inside?" I ask her.

"Sure. Class is going to start soon." She says, we walk off the track, half way to the door I grab her hand, lacing my fingers between hers, she hold our hands up and looks at them.

"What?" I say.

"Nothing, it's just weird."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Good or bad?"

"Good." She says with a smile.

We walk inside still holding tight to each other, people look and start to whisper. "Okay, see you after school."

"See ya." Tris says, and we part ways.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter may be a little shorter than usual only 3K words but hey that's okay! :D Tell me what y'all thought!<strong>

**I would just really like to thank you all so much! I have so many people following and favoriting the story and so many of you reviewing it! Every review makes my day, every fav, and follow, I love all of them! THANK YOU! **

**Keep Crazy And FanGirl/Boy On! ~Kim**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I'm back all! I was on Vaca I had so much fun! Then when I got back a couple of weeks ago I had dad B-day and then mine was this past Monday! I am now 17! When people ask if I feel any different I always say. "Yeah...you know I can't move like I used to." They all laugh ha! But I had a really good Birthday!  
>Here is the next Chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p>I feel like a girl trying to getting ready for like a date or a dance. I can't seem to get my hair right and I can't pick which pair of pants I want to wear. I wonder what Tris is doing right now, is she stressing this more than me? I think I'm over reacting I need to take a breather, I can't I have to leave like now!<p>

I through on a pair of dark blue jeans and throw on a black dress shirt, I tie my converse and run down the stairs I grab the first pair of Keys and lock the door behind me. As is turns out I grabbed my motorcycle keys, home she doesn't mind.

I get on my bike and drive serving through traffic until I get to her house, I pull up and park on the curb, I get off my bike and walk up to the door, I knock and Caleb, Tris' brother answers. "Four. Hi, come in." He says.

"Oh my you look nice!" Her mother says.

"Thanks ma'am." I say.

"I'm Tris' mother." She says and shakes my hand.

"Four." I say.

"Tris, honey he's here!" He mother calls up the stairs.

"Shit." I hear Tris say. "Hold on!" She yells to us. "Fuck!" She yells and I hear a bang.

"Tris! Language! " Her mother scolds, but shoots me a smile.

"Sorry!" Tris says walking down the stairs. She wears a knee-length light blue dress that compliments her eyes, she has a little make up on and her hair lay over her shoulder in long blonde curls, she wear some black high heels and slowly walks down the stairs. When she reaches the last step I rush over and take her hand helping her down. "Oh thanks." She says. I look at her and can't seem to stop. "Four?"

"Yeah?" I say snapping out of my gaze.

"We going?" She says.

"Yeah. You just look so beautiful. I mean you always do but even more tonight." Tris rolls her eyes and starts for the door.

"Come on." She says. He mother and father stand there laughing and Caleb looks a little pissed.

"You kids have fun!" Her mom says.

"Be careful!" Caleb says. I nod and walk with Tris out the door.

When she see's the motorcycle she stops. "Really?" She says.

"What?"

"You had to take your motorcycle."

"First pair of keys I grabbed." I say and shrug.

"Are you sure you weren't trying to show off or be 'cool'" She says I laugh and shake my head.

"I'm sure." I say and grab her hand walking her to the bike. I get on and she gets on behind me.

"This is really uncomfortable. In more than one way." She says, making me laugh.

"How so?"

"Well. 1. I'm in a dress and I have to have my freaking legs spread like all the way apart! 2. We are going on our first date and we are already so close! 3. Did I mention I'm wearing a dress? And, 4. I can't think of a fourth but still!" She says.

"We can walk." I tease.

"No, just drive." She says and put on the helmet, I put mine on and start the bike, she wraps her arms around my chest holding tight, I hit the gas and we speed down the street.

Every turn and every time I hit the gas she holds tighter, when we stop she loosens up. Finally we pull into the restaurant parking lot, I turn off the bike, Tris gets off and brushes herself off. She takes off the helmet and hands it to me. I take it and put it under my arm and take my helmet off.

"You are taking me here!? This place is like so expensive! Luckily I really dressed up!" She says looking at the restaurant. It's called The Rush, the most expensive and nicest place you can dine at, I don't have to make reservations, they will do anything for me, well because my father, that is the only thing good about him, he can get me out of thing just by his last name. "How did you even get a table for us?"

"I know some people." I say and open the door for her.

"Ah! Mr. Eaton! So nice to see you! What a lovely lady you have with you! If you will follow me right this way I will show you to your table." The host says. He is one of the few that work here who really know me. "Here you go. Can I get you anything right now?"

"Not yet, we are just going to look at the menu." I say, he hands us our menus and leaves.

"I can believe you took me here? Like oh my god of all places we could have gone, you chose HERE!?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, it's just so nice. I feel so young and out-of-place."

"How young?"

"Well look everyone is either old or getting old or just got lucky and married a rich man."

"So. They will just think that this is a very special night for us. Which it is." Tris laughs a little and rolls her eyes.

When the waiter comes Tris and I both get some water and chicken parm.

"Did you hear the rumor about us at school?" Tris says.

"No, what is it? Or do I even want to know?"

"You want to know! So here's the story. I got arrested for being caught doing drugs on school property with Al and then you came and bailed me out and confessed your undying love for me right in front of all the officers. Then we made out in your car and now we are totally all over each other."

"Right. So this story started where?"

"Some kid saw me and Al getting in the police car, then another saw me and you driving away to my house. Then, we were seen at Sara's. Also us holding hands at school and walking on the track and well the whole day."

"Okay, our class mates have amazing imaginations we should give them so credit, that is one hell of a story."

"I know right."

"What did you say when you heard it?"

"I just walked away laughing..."

"We can set it straight tomorrow." I say.

Tris laughs a little and nods. "Okay. How so?"

"Spread a better rumor. We just have to come up with one. Okay?"

"I love it! Okay!"

We eat and talk for what seems to be an hour but is really three hours. The waiter bring us the check and I grab it before she can look at it, I know it's going to expensive. $111.32. We did order some desert so it wasn't just the chicken.

"What's the damage?" She says.

"Not enough." I say with a laugh. "Plus I get 30 percent off!" I say remembering that little fact. I help Tris out of her seat and walk up to the counter and talk to the guy about getting the 30 percent off.

The bill drops a lot more, I put my card back in my wallet and grab our helmets and we walk out to the bike. I get on and Tris gets on behind me wrapping her arms around me, I start the bike and Tris kisses my cheek. I turn a little and look at her, shooting her a small smile. We pull out of the parking lot and I drive to the movie theater.

"Dinner and a movie, Four I feel totally spoiled!"

"You should feel spoiled." I say and grab her hand, we get our movie tickets and head to our seats.

The movie is long and has more action then we both thought it would, but Tris doesn't mind she sits there watching intently, I try to focus on the movie but I like to watch her, not to sound creepy but she just looks so beautiful.

Half way through the movies Tris lays her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her, she kicks her feet up on the seat and curls up closer to me, I like her this close, this comfortable.

When the movie is over we walk out to the car hand in hand, I love the feeling of her small hand in mine her fingers fit perfectly between mine. We get on the bike and I drive her home. When we get there the lights are all off the house looks so dark.

"Can you get in?" I say and look at the time. "It's 1:30."

"Yeah, I have...had a key. They probably left it unlocked." She says and gets off the bike. I get off and walk with her up the drive way, she stops halfway there. "Four, thank you for tonight."

"Yeah. No I had a great time, I hope you did."

"Yes! I did! Thank you." She says and kisses me lightly on the lips.

"You are very welcome Tris."

She starts to walk to the door then stops and walks back to me, she cups my face in her hands and kisses me hard, her lips pressed against mine, her hands move around to my neck and I pull her close holding her tightly. I never thought I would actually feel this way about a girl, I mean I felt a small sample of how this feels when I would see her in my dreams but this is so much more stronger, and so much more better than a dream.

We finally break apart after a few minutes. "I'll see you tomorrow." She says, sliding her hand down it my chest, she plays with the collar of my shirt, then looks up at me. "I like this on you."

"I like you." Tris laughs and shakes her head.

"I like you too." She says and head to the door, she stops at the door and waves to me, I wave back and when the door closes I get on my bike, I don't leave until I see her bedroom light turn on, then I start my bike and head home.

When I get home I lay on the couch and scroll through Facebook on my phone. I see Tris' status that was posted 10 minutes ago, I smile and like the status that reads. "'_Best first date with the best boyfriend.'_ - _with _Four Eaton." Her status already has 26 likes and 17 comment. I comment a wink-y face Emoji. I turn off my phone and set it on the coffee table and fall asleep.

_I open my eyes and they burn from the smoke that is surrounding me. I can't see anything through it, I run through the smoke, even tho its burning my eyes I run, I reach where the flames are and I see her on the other side. I call her name but she doesn't hear me, she turns around frantically screaming for someone to help her, I yell her name but she still can't hear me. The smoke burns my throat as I try to gasp for air, I need to get out of this smoke. I run straight through the flames towards her, she see's me and run to me, I wrap Tris in my arms and hold her tightly. "It's okay, you'll be okay." I say trying to comfort her, I don't know if we're going to be okay. _

_I look around and see nothing but flames it's almost like we're trapped in a circle of flames and then another circle of smoke. "We have to run thought it." I say, she nods and grabs hold of my hand. Holding tightly to her hand we run through the flames into the smoke, we run for a minute then stop to try to breathe even though we know it's hopeless. _

_I grab her hand again and run we break through the smoke and hit a green field with lots of wild flowers. "What just happen?" Tris says. _

_"I'm not entirely sure." I say and walk around the field, Tris stands still just looking around, behind us is just more field, no smoke, no fire. Just a green field. "Come here." I call to her, she comes over we look over a ridge and see a stream.  
><em>

_"Is there a way down?" She says. _

_"Look, over there." I say and post to a small path. We walk down the path, I hold her hand keeping her steady. We reach the steam and drink the cool water, even if there is no more smoke our throats still burn. After we drink water Tris take off her shoes and runs into the water, I watch as she splashes herself and laughs. She stops suddenly and looks at me with a smile on her face. _

_"Come on." She calls, I shake my head. "Now!" she says and splashes me with the cool water, I laugh and give in, I run in after her into the water, we both splash each other until we are soaking wet. We get out of the stream, I hold her close my hand around her waist, hers around mine. We walk along the stream for a while enjoying not being in the smoke and flames. _

_Suddenly Tris is gone. I hear her yelling for me, I can't tell if she's in trouble or not. I scream for her but she doesn't answer, I stop dead in my tracks when I find her, pale as a ghost, her hair, her blonde hair looks so dark against her pale skin. Her lips purple, how long has she been like this, I don't know. I knees by her side and hold her cold hand in mine, I kiss her forehead, and whisper in her ear. "I love you Tris." I welcome the soundless sadness that overcomes me. I stand back knowing she is gone, and I don't know who did this or how they did it but I will find them. And they will pay. _

I wake to my name being called. "FOUR!" The voice yells again. I jolt up on the couch and see Zeke standing above me. "God damn get your ass up! You're going to be late!" He yells.

"Okay, okay, let me just take a shower." I say and run upstairs. I get in the shower and wash off the dream. When I get out I grab the clothes I had slept in and realize they smell of smoke, I toss them in a basket and slip on some jeans and a clean shirt. I'm sick of these weird dreams and most of them I don't know what they mean, but I do know they feel so real.

I run down stairs and follow Zeke outside. "Why are you here anyway?"

"You were late yesterday and I thought 'hey lets make sure he is up.' you are lucky I came over." He says, I nod and get in my car. I drive off after him, following him to school.

We pull into the parking lot and park next to each other. I head straight inside and find Tris, I see her by her locker smiling, I stand in the hallway just looking at her, when she see's me she smiles, and start to walk to me.

"Four! Hey I wanted to talk to you. Why didn't you tell about you and Tris- oh, hi Tris." Zeke says.

"Hi, Zeke. Four." Tris says, I ignore Zeke and kiss Tris softly on the lips. She is here safe, with me, she is healthy and bright, smiling.

"Yeah I missed like everything that just happen." Zeke says and stands there tapping his toes while Tris and I stay in each other embrace. "Hey! Hey! You aren't going to ditch me are you Four?"

"Shush!" Shauna scolds him. "New young love, can't you just be happy instead of trying to break it up!?"

"Sorry babe." He says. They walk off and Tris and I laugh. I walk to my lock and she walks to hers, I grab my books and head for class. This is going to be an interesting day, I can already tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya all liked it! I love hearing what you all have to say and I want to thank you all so much for reading my story it means the world to me! Thank you so much! <strong>

**Also I would like to say that yesterday I read If I Stay...Yeah I started it yesterday and finished it yesterday ;) It was so good and I cried like the whole book and now when I see clips or trailers I cry...like crazy and I get an ache in my tummy...it's really really good! **

**KeeP CrazY AnD FaNGirL/BoY ON! ~Kim**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N SO I just about cried because I went to save what I had written on this and it didn't save. It said I wasn't logged in so I almost cried. And I have been meaning to write but I've been busy Saturday I had some family over. The Sunday I went to my brother's house and him and his friend made me dinner and I even tried wine for the first time! (Yeah I'm under age it's okay though. It was just a little.) And IT was like really good...so I don't know what to think of that xD Then today my friend came over and then I was hanging out with my other brother soooo I have been busy Then for the rest of the week I was with my aunt and my cousin. ALSO SCHOOL STARTS NEXT WEEK! So I'm trying to update all my stories once more before I start.**

* * *

><p>I walk out of class and head to my locker, every time I see Tris in the halls she just smiles, shakes her head and blushes, which makes me laugh because she looks adorable.<p>

I open my locker and slip my books in, I look over and see Tris at her locker. She slams her books in and closes the locker, wonder what's wrong? I walk over to her and lean against the lockers. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Just girls." She says and starts to walk away. What does she mean by girls?

"Girls?" I question.

"Yeah. Girls. Like the girls who aren't happy about this," She gestures between us. "So they take it out on me!" I can see tears build in her eyes as she tries to push them back.

"Can you name the girls?"

"Molly of course! Amy. Grace. And Vanessa."

"I only know like two of those girls. Both in Chem, ask a lot of questions."

"Well they aren't happy." She shrugs and all most to the cafeteria.

"Well than I think you will have to make em jealous."

"Ha, I can't do that."

"I think you can."

"Oh really how?" She stops at the opening to the cafeteria and turns to face me, she puts her hand on her hip, everything about her right now makes me want to laugh, and wrap her in my arms.

"You have the one thing they all want."

"What's that, good grades." I laugh.

"Well two things."

"Are you going to just stand there and look at me or are you going to tell me?"

"Me."

"You?" I can see a smile come on to her face.

"Yup."

"How does one do this?" She says stepping closer to me, she takes my hand and bites the corner of her bottom lip. Her big blue-grey eyes staring into mine. Before I know it my hand in cupping her chin, I lean down and kiss her lightly on the lips.

"That is how." She bites her bottom lip again and wears a small smile, she shakes her head and walks to the table with the others. I walk over and sit across from her.

"Are you guys like...dating?" Uriah says. I look at Tris and she smirks at them.

"I think so." She says.

"When did this happen Tris!? Why did you not tell me?" Marlene snaps at her.

"It happen like two or three days ago." Tris says innocently.

"TWO OR THREE DAYS AGO!?" Marlene yells, people look at her some give her glares. "Tris!"

"What?"

"Marlene to be fair they only when on their like first official-knowing-they-are-together date last night. So give her a break." Christina says.

"What?! You knew!? Why am I always left out on the cute stuff?"

"If it makes you feel better I didn't know." Uriah says putting his arm around her.

"She's my friend and didn't tell me."

"Mar I just told you! I wanted to tell you today."

"Sure you couldn't have told me two or three days ago!"

"Mar, let's take Tris and she can tell you the story of why she didn't tell you two or three days ago." Christina says, I sit still just eating my food while they take Tris out the doors, my guess is outside too.

"Four?" Uriah says with his eyebrows raised.

"Uriah?"

"Four!"

"Uriah!"

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to ask her out, we could have helped?"

"1. I didn't know I was going to ask her out. 2. No you couldn't have helped in any way."

"Well how did you ask her out if you didn't know you were going to?"

"I just did. I guess. Well. It's confusing."

"But-"

"Uriah shut up. If you want to know the whole story go talk to the girls." Zeke says.

"So wait that means you are taking her to homecoming?" Will asks.

"When is that?"

"Two weeks."

"Oh. Sure, I guess."

"Christina will be excited. She's but hunting down guys to ask Tris out so she can go with her."

"Oh. Well okay. I'm going to go find Tris." I say and get up leaving the table. I walk outside and see her on the hood of her car talking with the girls. I walk over to her and stand in front of the hood where her legs are hanging off. "Come on." I say and extend my hand to her, she grabs my hand and I pull her off the hood.

"See ya guys later." Tris says to the girls, Marlene says 'Aww' as we walk away. "What are you doing?" She asks me.

"We are going to class before it starts so we have the best seats. And so no one knows where we are until class."

"Oh, well okay than." We walk inside the school and head for the English class room. We walk in the class room and there's no one there, she steps inside and I close the door. "Front or back?" She smiles.

"Back." I say and grab her hand we reach the back of the class room and she sits in the seat at the very back on a corner I sit in the seat in front of her and sit so I'm facing her.

"So Christina and Marlene are super excited."

"About?"

"Us."

"Oh, yes. Shauna and Lynn?"

"They think it's adorable and love it, not excited like Mar and Chris though."

"I see."

"What about Uriah? He was texting Mar while I was talking to them."

"He was asking about everything. Zeke told him to go find you girls and you would tell him." Tris laughs, her eyes bright her smiles makes me smile. She looks at me her eyes shine and she smiles.

"What?" She says.

"Nothing. Just looking."

"Yeah, why?"

"Because. I can."

"Well stop. It's creepy."

"No. I want to look at you. I like looking at you. You're beautiful."

"Stop." She says blushing, she looks down at her desk I can still she her cheeks burning red.

"Nope."

"Four!"

"Okay. Okay." I say, she looks up biting her bottom lip. "If I can't look at you or compliment you can I kiss you?" She smiles and shakes her head.

"You really are something Four."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. And to answer you other question; yes." I smile and lean in close to her, I lightly press my lips to hers our lips fit perfectly together. She pulls back and looks into my eyes, I wonder what she sees in my eyes, I see brightness, curiosity, hope, darkness, secrets hidden from the world, and passion in her eyes, her light blue/grey eyes. Tris leans over the desk and press her lips to mine.

I stand up from my spot and move over to her desk, she sits on the desk and wraps her legs around my waist, I lean down and our lips collide once again, this time with more passion and hungry. "Class is going to start soon." I say out of breath.

"I know." She says and kisses me again, her hands find their way around my neck and run through my hair. Her long hair runs through my fingers, soft blonde and now getting tangled with my fingers.

We hear the bell ring and people walking in the halls, I lightly kiss her again and return to my seat facing her, after she is sitting in her own seat she smooth's out her hair. A few girls walk into the room giggling and hanging on each other, they see us and start to giggle again, and take their seats.

When the teacher walks in I turns back around and face the front of the room. And the class begins everyone is quiet listening to Mr. Rollins.

* * *

><p>By the end of the school day everyone knows about Tris and I some are angry and some don't give a rat's ass while others are dying of happiness. I walk Tris out to her car with Christina, Marlene, Zeke, Uriah and Will. Shauna waves over to us, I wave back and Zeke runs after her telling me to wait by my car for him.<p>

"Okay so I'm coming over tonight just so you know and Marlene is also! Oh is it fine if Lynn and Shauna come? It can be a girl's night!?"

"Uh. Well. I-"

"GREAT! We will all be there at like 7." Christina says and walks off with Marlene right behind her.

"Have to as my parents..." Tris finishes and lets out a small laugh.

"Hey I will talk to you all later I have to catch up to Marlene." Uriah says and runs after the girls, we look at Will he shrugs and runs after Uriah.

"Call you tonight?" Tris says.

"Yeah you better."

"I will." She smiles and bite her lip.

"Stop doing that."

"What?"

"Biting your lip."

"Why?"

"Because it's cute and I know how you feel about compliments."

"Oh stop!" She says and hits my arm. "I'll call you tonight." She says and gets in her car, I lean in the car and light kiss her.

"I'll be waiting for that call."

"Around 12...maybe 1."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." I close her door and walk to my car where Zeke lies on the hood.

"So Tris?"

"What about her?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"Just nothing. Forget it. I'm coming over tonight, just so you know. Call of duty all night!"

"Okay."

"Be over at like 9."

"Sure. Now get the fuck off my car!"

"Fine!" He gets up and walks to her car. "See ya later!"

"Bye." I get in my car and drive off.

When I get home I walk up to my room and shower, when I get out I slip on my shorts too lazy to slip on a shirt, also the house is hot. I walk down stairs and start to make a stake. People always seem surprised by me cooking but when you are left alone to tend for yourself then you have to learn how to care for yourself, and that mean how to cook. I can't just eat take out every single night.

When my food's done I take the plate to the couch I flip on the TV and watching some football. Zeke walks in the house his face flushed red and he seems out of breath, he's not supposed to be her for a few more hours.

"Hey. There's a problem!" He says his face flushed.

"What?" I say ignoring him.

"The girls." He says out of breath.

"What about em?"

"They hit well another car hit them."

"WHAT!? Zeke! You better be joking me!"

"No man. And it's bad. It's really bad!"

"Where are they!?" I say running out the door.

"North Stars Care Unit." He says running after me, I get in my car and start the engine, I speed out of the driveway and head for NSCU.

"Zeke tell me what happen."

"I don't know where they were going I just know that Shauna was driving, Lynn passenger, Tris, Mar and Christina back seat. The car came speeding through a red light and smashed into the side of the car where Shauna and Christina were. Shauna isn't doing good man, I'm really worried about her! She took the longest to get out.

"Calm down Zeke! How are the rest of them?" I say and stop at the light.

"Christina is also really bad. I think she has a bust arm and leg, maybe a few ribs."

"Tris?"

"Not sure. They didn't say. Mar and Lynn both broke one arm and have some glass on them. I think Tris may have a broken rib."

"How do you know about the rest of the girls and not Tris?!" I speed off when the light turns green.

"I don't know that's what Uriah told me!" I don't ask any more question all I can think about is if Tris is okay. I look over at Zeke, his eyes are red and I can see tears peeking out of his eye, but not falling.

"I'm sure they will make it out fine." I say after a minute.

"I don't know man." He says blankly I pull into the parking lot of the NSCU and run inside.

"I'm looking for Tris Prior?" I say to the women at the front desk.

"We don't have a Tris Prior here." She says blankly.

"Beatrice! Beatrice Prior!"

"Hold on one moment." She says and types away on her keyboard. "Ah here we go. Uh she is in surgery but there is a waiting room right around that corner." She says and points to the waiting room.

"Surgery!?" Is all I can seem to grasp.

"Yes. Now please go into the waiting room sir." I walk into the waiting room and fall into a chair, I rest my elbows on my knees and put my face in my hands.

"Four?" I look up and see Tris' mom.

"Mrs. Prior! Hi, how are you?" I say and stand up, she sits next to me so I sit back down.

"I'm doing as well as can be expected. How are you handling this?"

"Not well. I don't even know what's wrong with her."

"Two broken ribs, left arm broken. Her jaw is pretty messed up, I guess Christina's head smashed into hers'. She got some glass cuts and they think her ankle may be sprained. She's in surgery because there is a tear in her spleen."

"Shit." I mumble more of to myself. I run my hand down my face and look over at Mrs. Prior she has tears running down her cheeks, I wrap my arm around her and let her cry on my shoulder.

After a minute Mr. Prior comes in with two coffees. "Natalie are you okay?" He says setting the coffee's on the floor and sitting next to her.

"I'm worried about Beatrice!"

"I know, I am too. We have to be brave for her."

"Mr. and Mrs. Prior?" A doctor comes in.

"Yes?" Mr. Prior says getting up.

"The surgery went well. We fixed up her spleen but we found another tear in her liver. Luckily we caught it in time and stitched it up. She's sleep now you can go in if you want family only. She's going to be in a lot of pain though, we have her on as much pain killers as we can. We don't want to stress her out too much."

"I understand." Mr. Prior says, he walks back over to Mrs. Prior and I. "Sorry son." He says to me.

"It's fine. Tell her I'm here will you?"

"Sure." He says, they both leave the waiting room and the doctor leads them to Tris' room while I just sit here. I want to see her.

"Four. Hey you going to see Marlene or Lynn?" Zeke says.

"They're not this 'family only' shit?"

"No, they are as bad as the other girls." I get up even though I want to stay here and wait to see Tris, I follow him into a room where Marlene lay talking with Uriah.

"Four!" She says and sits up a little but winces in pain.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry." She says looking down.

"What for?"

"This whole thing."

"Not your fault."

"I know."

"Where's Lynn?"

"Next room over." Uriah says.

"I'm going to go see her. Get better Mar." I walk out of the room and go into Lynn's her parents are there and a couple of people from school.

"Hey Lynn." I say.

"Four, how's Tris?"

"Not sure. Can't see her family only."

"I hate that! Seeing friends is less stress than seeing family! No offence mom and dad." Her parents' smiles at her.

"Yeah. I'm waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Prior they are in there now."

"Well you better get out to the waiting room and wait." She says. I smile at Lynn she really only cares for other people even if she can be a hard ass sometimes.

"Get better Lynn."

"Yeah whatever." She says waving me out, I go and wait in the waiting room.

* * *

><p><strong>So I saw If I say Thursday night at 7pm First showing. IT WAS SO GOOD SO CUTE SO SAD! Me and my cousin like cried the whole time and my aunt loved it! Also! My Aunt and I saw TFIOS! And I wasn't sure if she would like it! BUT SHE LOVED IT SO MUCH! And she said is her Husband wasn't being an ass whole she would have cried! YAY! She also liked If I stay! GUYS! THAT MOVIE WAS SO GOOD AND SO MUCH LIKE THE BOOK! They took out stuff but they always do. It was amazing!<strong>

**I just want to say I love you all so much! You guys and the bomb like really I love you all! You mean the world to me! And even if I don't update much because of school I won't end this until I feel like it and I will tell you guys when I'm going to end it! I will try to update at least once a month**

**Keep Crazy And Fangirl/boy On! ~Kim**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N sorry haven't updated in a couples weeks or so, just busy, I was finishing my other story which if I do say so myself, ended amazingly! And now I have a little time to write! Just school and chores get in the way, then my cousin was over this past weekend and two of my brothers and one of my sisters have birthday this week so I'm kind packed. Anywaayyyysss here you all go. **

* * *

><p>"She's out of surgery and she's doing fine, they have her on some breathing tubes. But she is still paralyzed." Zeke says as he paces the floor.<p>

"She will be fine, Shauna's a fighter."

"I know."

"Four?" I look up and see a doctor.

"Yeah?"

"Tris is doing fine, she just got out of surgery."

"Can I see her?"

"Family only, sorry."

"Are you serious!?"

"Sorry." She walks away back down the hallway.

"They tell me she's doing good but wont let me see her. I want to see for myself for all I know she could have lost a limb! This is bullshit."

"Zeke? You can go see Shauna now." A nurse comes in and says.

"I know bro, they should let you in soon enough." Zeke says and rushes off to see Shauna, I walk slowly behind him so him and Shauna can have a little bit of privacy.

When I walk in the room he is sitting next to her on the bed stroking her hair. "Hey Shauna." I say and go over to the bed.

"Four." She says.

"How's to going."

"Well my legs have no feeling. Can't move them so you tell me."

"Not good."

"Yup. What about you?"

"I feel like shit but whatever." Shauna chuckles and closes her eyes.

"You seen Tris yet?"

"Won't let me in. Not family."

"Ass holes. Close enough. Friends are family. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Boyfriends are more of family than friends. They should let you in."

"I know. Thanks Shauna. I think I'm just going to sit in the waiting room."

"Yeah go do that and give them a hard time, eventually they will have to let you in."

"Thanks. Get better."

"Dude I'm tryin!" We both laugh and I leave the room so they can be alone, I walk back to the waiting room and stop at the nurse desk. I look around and look at the patient chart, I see Tris name and room number. 307. I walk down the hall and stop at the door, I stand there and put my head on the door and sigh then walk back to the waiting room and take a seat. Waiting.

* * *

><p>Around 12:30 AM I decide I'm going to go home and get some sleep, or try to at least. "You should go home." Mr. Prior says when I get up. He came out here to tell me how Tris is doing but ended up staying out here for no reason.<p>

"Yeah, uh, call me if anything changes. Anything." I say.

"I will. Go, get some sleep." I nod and walk down the hallway, something starts to make a beeping sound and nurses and doctors run towards Tris' door, I watch as they burst into her room, a nurse ushers Mrs. Prior to the waiting room. I don't continue on my way I walk back to the waiting room and sit back in the chair I have been siting in for the past few hours. "Thought you were gong to go home?"

"Not after that." I say and sit down, I look over at them and see Mr. Prior hold Mrs. Prior and tells her it's going to be okay. I know it's not, I'm not going to give myself bullshit hopes and have them torn down.

The nurses and doctors come out of Tris' room and walk into the waiting room. "Well?" Mr. Prior says.

"She's fine, her BP dropped a little but she is totally fine. We're going to be keeping an eye on her but she's a fighter and she's going to pull through." I sigh just knowing she's going to be okay. Mr. and Mrs. Prior walk back in to see Tris.

"Doctor?" I say as she turns to walk away.

"Yes?"

"When can I see her?"

"I'm not sure, for now we just want family?"

"So what's the difference between her parents and her bother and me? I'm just one more person. And I'm not just her friend."

"I know. I'll see if I can pull some strings for you."

"Thanks." At least someone going to try. I walk back over to the seat that I have decided is now _my _seat, I sit down and wait. Within five minutes Tris' parents come out. _  
><em>

"We are going to take off. You should really go get some sleep." Mr. Prior says.

"Okay. Five more minutes and I will be out of here."

"Okay, see you tomorrow Four."

"See ya." They walk down the hall to the elevator, they get in and the door closes. I lay my head back on my chair and close my eyes.

"Four?"

"Yeah?" I open my eye and see the doctor who said she'd pull some strings. "Can I go see her?" She nods and smiles.

"For 5 minutes though, she's awake and needs sleep."

"Okay, thank you so much!" I say and get up from my seat I run to her door and open the door I step in the room. "Tris?"

"Four, oh my god they said family only and all I wanted to see was you. cheesy right?"

"Yeah sure is. But I don't care." I laugh, I walk over and sit next to her and see her face all bruised up.

"Don't look at me like that. My face will be back to normal soon. My ribs are whats killing me. Like no for real they are making my breathing suck!"

"Why don't I just take them out?"

"Oh yeah perfect. I'm sure they have a knife somewhere in here." I smile at her and shake my head. "Oh how the other girls?"

"All fine, Shauna legs are paralyzed, might not last long though."

"Oh good." Even now with her faced all bruised up she still looks beautiful, her arm all bandaged and her ankle has a small cast.

"I have a question for you?"

"What is it?"

"If I kissed you right now, would it be painful?"

"Maybe. You will just have to see." She says with a coy smile, I put my hand on her cheek and lean in close to her our lip almost touching.

"Okay." I press my lips to her and kiss her like I've been wanting to this whole day. When I pull back she smiles and kisses me back, this time there is more passion our lips meeting together than apart and together again in less than a second. I pull back a little and look at her eyes, her body may be banged up but her eyes are still her eyes, perfectly blue/grey, bright, and shining with life.

"Can you stay the night?"

"They said I had five minutes but I don't see anyone coming in."

"Stay as long as they will let you."

"Alright." I move from the bed and pull and chair close to the bed and sit in it, she grabs my hand as her eyes begin to close.

"I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad you're okay." I kiss her hand and watch as she falls asleep, my eyes grow heavy with my lack of sleep I've been here for what almost 24 hours, before I know it my eyes are shut and I'm drifting off.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short just getting late and I wanted to post something for you all! I LOVE YOU GUYS YOU ARE AWESOME! Oh my god guess what so my fav author on here wittleblonde42 asked for someone to readedit her OS and IM DOING IT! I'm so excited cuz I LOOOOVVVEEEE her!**

**Keep Crazy And Fangirl ON! ~Kim**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews I love hearing what you guys have to day! And oh my god almost to 200 reviews! You guys are amazing! I love you! Glad you all liked it! Sorry I haven't updated September is usually busy for me but hey its now October! **

"Four?" I hear a voice says, I open my eyes and see Tris next to me fast asleep, I look over by the door and see her mom, I must have fallen asleep.

"Mrs. Prior." I say getting up and rubbing my eyes.

"They let you in?"

"Yeah, last night one of the nurses said I could...they never came to tell me to leave I guess we fell asleep."

"So it seems."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine." She says walking over to Tris' bedside. "How is she?"

"She was doing fine last night. Nothing changed that I know of."

"Okay that's good."

"Yeah. I- uh. I'm gonna go get some breakfast, can I pick you up anything?"

"Oh no, I'm good thanks Four."

"Yup." I walk to the door and open it.

"Oh Four."

"Yeah?" I say turning around.

"Call me Natalie." I nod and smile then shut the door. I walk through the halls some of the nurses smile at me as I leave, I give a small smile back.

When I get down to the first floor I see Uriah and Marlene with Lynn. "What's going on?"

"These two get to go home today, also Christina but she's waiting for Will."

"Oh that's great!"

"Yeah I can't wait to get home! Uri's going to buy me a bacon cheese burger!" I laugh a little and nod.

"Well I'm going to get breakfast before Tris wakes up if she's not already up."

"Alright hey did you get in to see her?"

"Yeah last night."

"Oh good, I'll see you later Four."

"Yeah, see ya guys." I leave the hospital, this is the first time I've left since I got here.

* * *

><p>I walk in her room with my bag of food from McDonald's. "Can you eat this shit or do you have to have hospital food?" I say knowing her parents aren't in the room.<p>

"Give me that shit." She says, I hand her an egg Mcmuffin and some orange juice. "Thanks."

"Yup. So you seem to be doing really good."

"Yeah, recover faster than they had thought I would. I actually shouldn't be eating this. Don't know if I'm allowed to. Oh well." She says and opens her mouth to take I bite I grab it before she can. "Hey!"

"Don't 'Hey!' me. I don't want them to say I can't see you because I gave you a freaking McMuffin!" Tris scowls and leans back.

"Ass."

"Just trying to save our lives."

"You mean your ass."

"That too, look I'll go ask a doctor." I say and get up from the seat I had been sitting in.

"Good!" I leave the room and see her doctor walking down the hall.

"Doctor?" I call to her and she stop.

"Yeah?" She says walking over to me.

"Tris can eat like fast food right?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, I got some breakfast."

"Oh yeah, that's fine. Thank you for asking usually people just assume it's okay and sometimes it's not." I nod and walk back to her room.

"Okay here." I say and toss it back to her.

"Still an ass."

"That's fine, you still like me."

"Maybe." She says with a coy smile. "So tell me, were you going crazy when you found about the accident?"

"Nope, I was so calm hell I through a small party as well."

"Liar." I smile at her and shake my head. "Really tell me."

"You just focus on getting better. I already miss you coming over and having pizza while watching TV."

"Are you asking me to get better so you can sleep with me?" She smiles a toothy smile. I bring my hand to my face and sigh.

"Wow. Yes, you just really know me." She laughs and throws the wrapper to the McMuffin at me.

"Don't worry I'll be over before you know it."

"Good, now if you didn't have stitches I would have started tickling you again." Her face goes flat, she doesn't smile at all.

"You better not. I will die." She loses it, and starts to laugh. "I can't keep a straight face!"

"You suck." I say. There's a knock on the door and Zeke opens it a little.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course." Tris says, Zeke walks in and sits at the foot of Tris bed.

"They are letting you eat that? Didn't you like just have surgery?"

"So, who cares?" Zeke shrugs.

"How ya doing"

"Fine, they have me on a lot of pain meds, but I'm not totally dead to the world anymore. I mean I can move, not much though, and eat and talk."

"So I can see."

"How's the other?"

"Mar, and Lynn already went home and Christina should be leaving soon. You and Shauna are the only two left."

"That's good to hear. Hows she doing?"

"Fine, asleep right now, she has therapy for her legs later today."

"Her legs?"

"Can't feel em. Or Move em."

"Oh." Is all Tris says looking away.

"When are you getting out of here?"

"Within a couple of days or so."

"Good! Four here was going crazy not seeing you."

"I knew it!" Tris says shooting me a cheeky grin.

"You would too." I say to her, she just keep smiling at me.

"Anyway I think I'll let you two be." Zeke says. "See ya soon." He walks out the door closing it behind him.

"You were going crazy huh."

"Insane."

"You dork."

"Not a dork I just care about you."

"Aw! How aDORKable!"

"Shut your mouth."

"Make me." She laughs, I lean onto the bed kissing her our lips connecting, she laughs and we move away. "Okay, okay you win." I smirk.

"Tris how are you feeling today?" The doctor says walking in.

"Great." Is all she says.

"That's good, so if you keep recovering at this pace you should be ready to go back to school within the week. But in the mean time we want you to stay here until we are sure you can leave. Don't want anything to go wrong."

"So I have to stay here for a week?"

"Well a couple of days, at most."

"So I can go home tomorrow if I'm well enough?"

"Not tomorrow but the next day maybe." Tris groans.

"Okay." Is all she says.

"Time will go by fast you have great friends and family here for you."

"Yeah I know." Tris says crossing her arms, the doctor leaves us alone in the room.

"Hey, it'll be okay." I say and grab her hand.

"I just hate being here, this bed is uncomfortable and I'm bored."

"Well just be grateful that you're not dead."

"Yeah I know, I know." Her parents walk in the room with Caleb following behind.

"I'll see you later Tris." I say getting up, I give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You better come back tonight! You don't I'll hurt you."

"You can't, your to hurt to hurt me." I tease.

"Can it buddy." She says with a play glare. I walk out the door closing it behind me, I walk out to my car and head home to shower and change my clothes. I'm going back tonight when I'm sure her family is gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short I just had to update! Thank you all so much for staying with me and reading my stories it means the world to me and I love you all so much! You guys are amazing and I hope you are all doing good. <strong>

**Stay awesome guys! **

**Keep Crazy And Fangirl/boy on! ~Kim**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Okay I always say this but it's true I'm sorry for not being on I really am! Just tons of school and work stuff, and my new friend Molly told me to read Twist and Shout. If you have read it (It's a Destiel Fanfic *Supernatural* ) Please help me! I'M KILLING MYSELF LISTENING TO ELVIS! **

* * *

><p>Tris went home last night and she should be coming to school today. Luckily she's all caught up on her homework so she wont be behind, Shauna has to be in a wheelchair for a couple months or so, just until her legs are fully healed. I sit on the curb out side the school waiting for Tris to arrive.<p>

Caleb's car pull up to the curbs and Tris gets out of the passenger seat, then Caleb drives off to park the car. "Hey." Tris says with a smile.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Just grand."

"Really?"

"Okay my head hurts a little but I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good now that I know your fine."

"Cheesy." She says with a smirk and walks inside.

"What do you mean?" I say following behind her.

"Nothing, come on I want to see Chris." I spot Zeke talking with Uriah... or fighting with Uriah.

"Catching up with you later gotta break these two up." I say to Tris, she nods and I walk over to Zeke and Uriah. "What's going on?"

"This fuck face wont just give me a couple bucks to buy Shauna some flowers!" Zeke whines.

"Don't you have money?"

"Well I already spent it on some movies, flowers chocolate and other food for Shauna."

"Don't you think shes probably feeling overwhelmed with stuff?"

"That is what I was saying! Dude shes going to be pissed at you." Uriah says with frustration.

"Fine! I just want her to know that I feel bad for not being with her right now."

"She understands. Lets get to class." Zeke sighs.

"Fine, can I call her though."

"Don't you dare."

"Okay, okay."

"You still wanna go with my to that car shows tomorrow?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm coming right? I never heard about it."

"Yes you can come, you dork." I say to Uriah and ruffle his hair, which I immediately regretted after getting 10 pounds of product on my hand.

"DUDE YOU JUST RUINED MY HAIR! Now I have to go fix it!"

"You just got a shit ton of product on my hand! Why do you have so much shit in your hair?"

"How do you think I get it to look like this!?"

"Gross!" Uriah punches my arm and walks into the bathroom, Zeke and I continue walking to class.

* * *

><p>"Hey you?" Tris says from behind me.<p>

"Oh hey, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, have you been avoiding me?"

"What? No, I was actually just looking for you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, did you want to leave for lunch?"

"Sure, let's go. You want just us or everyone?"

"Just us. I never get to spend much time with you."

"We will have to fix that huh?" She says with a smile.

"Come lets get some lunch." I say and take her hand, it still feels weird holding her hand, seems like just yesterday we were awkward friends.

We sit at the table and order some food. "When are you going to come over next? You haven't been over since, before we were got together."

"How about I come over this weekend."

"Perfect, now I can't wait for the weekend."

We finish eating and head back to school.

* * *

><p>The days pass faster than I had thought they would, Tris is going to be over any minute now I still need to shower crap! I grab my phone and text her. "<em>Don't knock. Just come in." <em> There now I can shower without missing her come in. I run up stairs and grab some clothes and rush in the shower.

By the time I get out Tris isn't here yet, I give a sigh of relief and sit on the couch flipping on the TV, passing the time.

I hear the door open and look over my shoulder to see Tris. "Hellooo?" She says.

"Hey," I say getting up and walking over to her, I hug her tightly she laughs and hugs back. "how are you?"

"Great, sorry I'm a little late mom wanted me to run to the store and get some carrots. How are you?"

"That's all right. Come here." I say taking her hand and sit on the couch, she sits on the other side and kicks her feet up so they rest on my lap.

"Okay so I have a question. Serious one."

"Shot."

"I know we've only been going out like what a week or so?" I nod. "Okay well I was hoping you would be my date to my cousins wedding?" She says with a worried questioning look, I can't help but laugh at how cute she looks.

"Of course. When is it?"

"Really!? Oh gosh yes! I hate going to family events they always say the same thing: 'Still no guy? Don't worry honey you still have time' It drives me crazy! Oh yeah and it's next weekend."

"One week from today?"

"Yes."

"Well lets see if you can keep me that long." I tease, I glares but than starts to laugh not able to hold the glare.

"Don't tease me!" I shrug.

"You love it when I tease you!"

"I hate you." She looks away crossing her arms.

"No you don't." I say rubbing her leg, trying to get her to look at me.

"Yes I do."

"You can't hate me." She looks at me with a look that could kill, I flash her a big toothy smile.

"Fine." She says with a laugh. "I only hate you this much." She holds up two fingers about an inch apart.

"Okay, that's fine I can live with that."

"Don't be so full of yourself." She says taking her legs off of me and criss-crossing her legs sitting closer to me.

"I'm not. I mean I try not to be." I tease, she rolls her eyes with a smile.

"Ass butt." She mumbles.

"That is the same thing!" I retort.

"I know. I just like saying it."

"Didn't know you could be so cruel. Looks like I can't go with you to that wedding."

"Sure you can." She says with a sweet smiles grabbing my hand and playing with my fingers.

"Why would I?"

"Because you are nice." She smiles, I roll my eyes.

"Fine, you got me."

"I Know you wouldn't back out." She says and leans in kissing my cheek.

"What that's all I get?" She shakes her head in disbelief, with a small smile.

"What's that look for?"

"What look?"

"The look you have on that scares me, what are you planning? You better not! Four!" She puts her hands up trying to block me from her, I laugh and tackle her my fingers tickling her sides, she screams at me to stop. She takes big breaths trying to catch air, I don't let her go. "FOUR!" She screams again and rolls off the couch trying to get away from me. I just get off the couch and tickle her while she lays on the floor, laughing and screaming, trying to push my hands away.

"Sorry Tris I will always win!" I say with a smiles, before I know it her feet are on my stomach with one brief movement I go falling to the ground, she gets up and runs up the stairs. After a second of shock I get up and run after her, she runs into my room and closes the door, I make it to the door and hear as the lock clicks. Crap. "Tris let me in!"

"Never." I hear her as she slumps against the door.

"Please! I wont tickle you, promise." I can just see her going over her options, which are very few. I hear the lock click and she opens the door with her hand on her hip.

"I don't forgive you."

"Sure you do."

"Nope." She says walking past me. "In fact, I'm going to leave." I grab her hand and turn her to face me, I see a big smile spread across her face. "You wuss." She smiles.

"You ass." I say back and pull her close to me. "You're lucky I like you."

"No it's the other way around, you're lucky I like you." She says with a smiles, I lean into her and lightly kiss her lips.

"I guess you're right." I say, "I am lucky." Tris kisses my cheek and runs down stairs, I follow her just as she reaches the door I pull her back, she laughs and screams in shock. "You can't just leave!" Tris laughs as I pin her down on the couch.

"Is that so?" I nod and kiss her again, I can feel her smile against the kiss. "You might just have to give me a reason to stay."

"Really?" She nods with a small smile. "Okay." I lean back down to her and kiss her again but with more passion, her arms snake around my neck pulling me closer to her. "Hows that?"

"Nope, you suck." I kiss here again, she laughs as my hand trickles down her side to her waist. We kiss for a while, I can feel the whole room lighten and seem to get hotter, I don't care though it feels nice to have her here with me. To be able to touch her, to know she's safe here with him. When we finally break apart she smiles up at me. "That's better." She says and lightly kisses my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>It been a while I know I know. I'm sorry I've been busy and I never have time to write...plus I've been writing other stories I just haven't posted them because I want to finished the stories I have started right now. I'm sorry again for not updating. <strong>

**I really want to thank you all so much for the reviews 200 oh my god...I am like trying to keep the caps lock off just because I shouldn't use it as much as I do...and so I just want to thank you all for everything Even thought I haven't updated in a while I always mean to do it but never have time. You guys are amazing and I want to thank you all so so much! You guys are so awesome! **

**P.s. if Y'all want to follow me on Tumblr you can find me at like4the6cool0kids  
>I post just random stuff follow if ya want I follow back! :) <strong>

**Keep cr_zy and Fangirl on! ~Kim**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N I am sorry I haven't updated I reallllyy am! I've been busy with life. Rehearsals for Alice in wonderland and school and my brother just came back from India. My family members are having babies and such. It's a crazy year. Once again I'm very sorry. So instead me going on and on here is the next chapter. **

***3 Months later* **

After Tris was in that awful accident I've been wanting to be with her every second. I don't want to miss any moments with her. We are leaving today after school for a vacation sort of thing. We're going up to my family cabin it's never been used we never have family outings so it's been vacant. I don't really know what we are going to do up there but it will be nice just the two of us. I'm happy her parents are letting her go with me, I'm happy they actually like me.

"I hear you and Tris are going away for the weekend." Christina says walking along side me to lunch.

"uh-huh."

"What do you have planned?"

"I don't know."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, just sorta going with the flow, what happens happens. Good or bad. I'm happy that we're together."

"That's cute! Well I'm happy Tris is excited! She's been talking about it for the past week!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's cute and gross how much you two love each other."

"Love?"

"It's so cute." She says and heads over to Tris. Love? Do I love her? I mean I know I love her I, always have in some way. But does she love me? If Christina said that maybe she told Christina that she loves me, why wouldn't she tell me? If she does, that is.

"Hey, you ready for tonight?" I say in Tris' ear. She smiles up at me and nods.

"Yeah, just need to pack a few more things."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 5:00"

"Okay, oh and we are probably going to leave around six or seven."

"Why?"

"My parents what us to have dinner with them."

"Uh, well okay."

"I know I'm sorry, it's going to be so awkward."

"Yeah, well maybe a little."

"It will be." I laugh a little and walk with her to lunch.

"We can get through a simple dinner, we've done it before."

"Okay, yeah your right." I watch as Tris bites her nails from being nervous, I grab her hand and hold it to keep her from biting them. She smiles up at me and gets her lunch.

* * *

><p>I knock on the front door and Caleb answers. "Hey Four, come on in." He says letting me in, I step in and walk with him to the kitchen.<p>

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Prior." I say as I walk into the kitchen

"Four, how are you?" Mrs. Prior says from the stove.

"I'm great, you?"

"Doing just fine."

"Good"

"Oh, Four you're here!" Tris says walking in the kitchen.

"Yup, just got here."

"I need your help!" She says grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs.

"Uh-okay" I say following her. We go in her room and she pats her bed for me to sit next to her. Her room isn't big but isn't too small, she has 2 bookshelves, a tall dresser and a closet that is overflowing with clothes and shoes. She has a small desk with a chair and a bunch of girly makeup products. Then in font of her bed on the wall is a flat screen TV. "Nice room."

"Oh thanks. I don't really need your help I just wanted to get you away from the awkwardness of my family." She says with a slight smile.

"Oh, I see. Your family's not that bad, sure sometimes there's a lot of questions but they are nice."

"Yeah maybe a little too nice." I smile a little and kiss her cheek.

"Tris, come'ere for a second." Tris' mother calls from downstairs.

"Be back." She says and runs down stairs. I look around her room and see a journal, I try to not look at it but I can't help it curiosity over comes me, I grab it and flip it to a random page.

"_I woke up terrified again, he was there again, leaning down to touch me to move my hair, I wish he did.  
>I was laying there in the coffin. Dead, but not really dead. I couldn't move and I wasn't breathing, but I could see and hear.<br>I wanted to hear his voice I've only seen parts of his face. I've drawn what I think he looks like but I can't be for certain.  
>These dreams need to stop coming, they are making me fall in love with a guy that doesn't exist. " <em>

I can't believe what I just read, it sound just like my dreams, the ones about her. I turn a few pages and read the next entry.

_"I somehow got away from the coffin, he throw knives at me while another man yelled at him.  
>The scene then changed and I saw him looking confused, he turned around and my body ran without me realizing.<br>I throw my arms around him and kissed him. That's when I woke up.  
>I know that I want to kiss him again, his lips were so familiar against mine. It felt like I was longing for him.<br>I just hate the fact I've fallen for the guy in my dreams. He's not real. If I saw that face I'd remember it." _

"What are you doing?" Tris says walking in and seeing me with her journal.

"Oh," I say looking down then back up at her. "I'm sorry." I close it and hand it to her. She places it on her night stand and sits next to me with a worried look.

"What did you read?"

"uh, not much at all." I say.

"That's just my dream journal, I write my dreams down...sometimes they're...weird."

"Oh, I see, well I just read a couple of em."

"Crap. which ones? Actually don't...don't tell me, some of them I don't want to relive."

"Okay, pretty intense though. You still getting intense dreams?"

"No," She says with a smile. "They're all good now." I wrap my arm around her and pull her closer to me.

"Good." I say and kiss the top of her head. The fact that shes had the same recurring dreams I've had makes me want to keep her safe. I don't want anything worse happen to her. I mean she had already looked like that when she was in the hospital. Pale, and not moving, hair in her face. Enough to scare the shit outta someone.

"You wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." We leans back on her bed and she flips on the TV and we watch 'Little House on the Prairie', not really watching more of talking and making comments.

After about a half hour into the show, Tris' mom calls us down for dinner. We walk down stairs slowly and sit next to each other at the table.

* * *

><p>After the very awkward dinner we finally left, it wouldn't have been so awkward if we weren't leaving for the weekend. Her dad kept staring at me and when I'd look at him it's like he could see everything I was thinking. Which was just how much his staring bugged me. We say goodbye to her parents and I carry Tris' bags out to my car. I open her door and she gets in, after I get in we drive off and don't say anything the whole way down her street.<p>

"So?" Tris says as we turn off her street.

"'So' what?" I ask looking over at her.

"so how awkward was it?"

"Definitely more awkward then it usually is. I mean your dad just kept staring at me. It was kind of nerve racking. "

"oh I know and Caleb! He wouldn't stop giving the both of us the stink eye and then smiling, like what is that supposed to mean?!"

"just happy we are going to be away this weekend." I say, Tris nods in agreement.

"And I'm happy they are letting us go." I smile a little agreeing with her 100%. I Am shocked they said yes but also very greatfull.

**Sorry for taking so long to update again. And just so you all know if I don't update it does t mean I stopped writing the story or that I forgot about it. It just means I'm busy and can't update. I won't leave this story without finishing it. **

**Keep cazy and fangirl on! ~ Kim. **


End file.
